И в аду есть герои
by cooltimka
Summary: В разгар сражения в Отделе Тайн, Гарри Поттер падает в таинственную Арку Смерти. Что его ждет на той стороне? Знает только сам Мальчик-Который-Снова-Выжил. AU; OCC; Насилие;
1. Начало – 1

Отдел Тайн, Комната Смерти.

– Гарри, берегись! – крикнул Сириус.

Подросток повернул голову в сторону голоса крестного и увидел, как в его сторону с большой скоростью летел красный болид ошеломляющей магии.

Через четверть секунды Гарри понял, что Лестрандж перехитрила своего противника, быстро пульнув ступефай в его сторону, когда кузен был отвлечен на создание защитных чар.

Еще через четверть секунды он осознал, что не сможет уклониться, не говоря уже о создании контр-чар или поднятии быстрого «протего». Слишком быстро и точно приближался заряд магии, словно выстрел профессионала из снайперской винтовки.

Еще через сто миллисекунд, заряд ошеломляющей магии ударил в солнечное сплетение. Мощи в заклинании было столько, что оно подействовало, как ударный таран, отправив подростка в долгий полет спиною назад.

Его окоченевшие руки и ноги беспорядочно болтались в полете, как безвольные плети. Гарри терял сознание – перед глазами мелькали черные пятна, в ушах гулко звенело, в груди поселилась арктическая стужа, заморозив сердце. И на грани потери сознания, тонкой нити, связывающей небытие и разум, он услышал крик крестного полного боли и отчаяния, а также торжествующий смех Беллатрисы Лестрейндж.

Его веки потяжелели и стали смыкаться под неумолимой силой заклинания, и на грани чувств, Гарри почувствовал, как влетел в нечто плотное и холодное, словно окунулся в холодные воды Черного Озера. Тысячи хладных игл вонзились в тело, кожу, кости, внутренние органы… Он хотел закричать от невыносимой боли пронзившей тело, но не мог ни выдохнуть, ни даже шевельнуть языком. А дальше его накрыла спасительная тьма, лишив зрения, слуха, ощущений, самосознания.

##

Сначала было ничто и не было ничего.

Через неизвестное количество времени во тьме засиял свет сознания. Сознание проснулось, как будто проспало большое количество времени. Сначала мысли еле волочились, как плохо смазанный механизм, но через некоторое время мысли и воспоминания убыстрились, потекли ручейком, объединялись, чтобы потом превратиться в полноводную реку самосознания.

Он вспомнил, что его зовут Гарри Джеймс Поттер, он сын Джеймса и Лили Поттер, волшебник, ученик пятого курса факультета Гриффиндор школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс.

Вспомнив и осознав себя, его тут же охватил дикий страх, который проник во все уголки сознания. Его тело – оно исчезло! Гарри не мог шевельнуть ногой, рукой, открыть рот, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и даже смотреть глазами, чтобы увидеть тьму или свет – ничего этого не было. Не было ни холода, ни жара, ни запаха, ведь тела, по сути, не было, чтобы чувствовать, – так ему казалось. Он был словно бестелесный призрак со своими мыслями и воспоминаниями. Нет, даже хуже, ведь и призраки и духи имели _свои_ тела, чтобы свободно парить в воздухе.

Шло время, неизвестно сколько, не было от чего отталкиваться, чтобы вести отчет. И со временем страх сковавший разум Гарри стал потихоньку таять, освобождая мысли от ледяного оцепенения. Паника, охватившая все его естество, не могла длиться вечно, и поэтому подросток стал привыкать к своему бестелесному существованию. Человеческий разум юноши был более гибок к изменениям, чем неповоротливый ум взрослого, умудренного жизненным опытом человека. Это можно было сравнить с сырой глиной и закаленной на огне глиной. Если в первом случае глина была податлива, принимая любые формы под механическим воздействием, то во втором случае глина была до упрямства хрупка, если изменения, оказываемые на закаленную глину, были слишком сильны. Иначе говоря, разум юного Поттера смог пережить перемену и не сломаться, приспособившись под новые условия существования.

Он был в полном ничто: не было, каких либо звуков, ни сердцебиение, ни дыхания – сплошная пустота, космический вакуум. Ни холода, ни тепла, даже привычной тьмы перед глазами не было.

«Возможно, я умер? – Невольно подумал подросток. – Тогда это и есть смерть? Сплошное ничто? А как же я тогда мыслю?»

Гарри долго парил в этом ничто, думая о своем бестелесном положении и смерти, так легко достигшей его. А затем его мысли вернулись к моменту, перед тем как он очутился в этом непонятном и крайне странном положении.

Перед мысленным взором встала картина. Он стоял на пьедестале, а позади него высилась массивная арка, сделанная из двух темных гранитных колонн, на поверхности которых были высечены неизвестные письмена. Он бился с Пожирателем Смерти, зажатая в пальцах правой руки палочка быстро мелькала, посылая в противника разноцветные вспышки атакующих заклинаний. Он резко бросался корпусом тела то влево, то вправо, уклоняясь от опасных проклятий темной магии, то кастовал быстрый «протего» против менее сильных проклятий. Он вертелся, как волчок, борясь из последних сил.

Краем глаза Гарри видел, как в двадцати шагах от него сражались Сириус и Беллатриса Лестрейндж, которую он узнал по колдофотографии, опубликованной в Ежедневном Пророке после побега Пожирателей Смерти из Азкабана. Вот он услышал предупреждающий крик крестного, а затем в него на высокой скорости влетел «ступефай» Пожирательницы. Его тело, кажется, летело прямо в арку, которая была позади него, потом послышался ликующий смех кузины Сириуса, а дальше тьма…

«Возможно, арка была порталом, ведущим в царство мертвых…» – подумал Гарри и скривил губы от отчаяния, что его друзья остались там позади, посреди врагов желающих им смерти, и по его вине они угодили в ловушку, ловко установленную Волдемортом.

«Стоп, – удивленно подумал Гарри, – я скривил губы?»

И словно в подтверждение своих мыслей, его губы дернулись, образуя невидимую для глаз улыбку. Надежда, словно свежей ручей воды, хлынула в душу, даря понимание, что возможно он еще жив, что не всё еще потеряно.

Несколько минут, Гарри, словно маленький ребенок, восторженно играл с губами, корча разные улыбки и гримасы, а затем он понял, что теперь может не только чувствовать свои губы, но и остальные мышцы на лице, как будто невидимые ледяные оковы сковавшие нервы постепенно таяли, возвращая контроль над телом.

И правда, через некоторое время, подросток стал чувствовать кончики пальцев рук и мог ими шевелить, а затем вернулась чувствительность к пяткам ног. И тут к нему пришло окончательное понимание, что потеря чувствительности тела – это временное явление, которое скоро пройдет.

Со временем к нему вернулась полная чувствительность тела. И даже больше! Теперь перед глазами Гарри видел тьму, словно оказался в запертой черной комнате с выключенным светом. Подросток не видел своих рук, ног, тела – он вообще ничего не видел кроме темноты. Но это уже было что-то. И это внушало надежду.

Гарри провел ладонью по лицу, чувствуя кожей щеки прикосновение руки – это вызывало в душе мальчишки радостный восторг, словно потерянная на войне у солдата конечность вернулась непостижимым образом назад. Он провел рукой по своим непослушным волосам, а потом стал трогать лицо, шею, туловище, руки, ноги, и как бы странно ни было – это только вызывало положительные эмоции. Ведь его тело было на месте – он был жив!

Но было еще кое-что – мальчик мог дышать и одновременно не мог, как будто в легкие ничего не попадало, словно дышал пустотой. И от этого он не задыхался, как от нехватки кислорода. А кожа тела не ощущала ни жара, ни холода – как будто вокруг была пустота. Это было вначале немного непривычно, но подросток и к этому приспособился.

Потом к нему пришла неожиданная мысль: тут не было верха, низа, лева и права – словом полная дезориентация. Это напоминало ему о чем-то далеком, мимолетном, рождающем дикий экстаз и невероятное чувство свободы от окружающего мира с его вечными проблемами. Что же это было? На что это было похоже? Это… Гарри напряг извилины и к нему наконец-то пришло понимание.

Это было похоже на то, как он летал на своей метле «Молния». Гарри поднимался высоко ввысь, напрягая из-за всех сил чары левитации, наложенные на метлу. Летел сквозь густые и серые облака, выше и выше – настолько высоко, что видел звезды в темно-синем небе даже при свете дня – а затем камнем падал вниз навстречу земле, отпуская вожжи управления с верной подруги метлы. В этот момент подросток испытывал неописуемое чувство свободного падения – невесомость, как говорили магглы.

Действительно, он был в невесомости. Но в этом в вакууме, Гарри стал ощущать движение, вектор, направление. Как будто, подросток падал или летел, и если можно так выразиться – ведь тут не было очевидных ориентиров – вниз, в неведомую пропасть.

Зеленоглазый мальчишка не мог изменить направления полета или затормозить, чтобы повиснуть в пространстве. Гарри падал с определённым импульсом, с постоянной скоростью. Если бы он был ракетой, то смог бы изменить скорость и даже приостановиться, применив принцип реактивного движения, но он был всего лишь обычным человеком. Или мог бы попытаться применить магию, но руки были пусты – без палочки волшебства не сколдуешь.

«Что если я разобьюсь, когда достигну дна?» – пришла мысль юному волшебнику.

На мгновение подростка охватил страх вновь оказаться в небытие. Его мысли начала вязнуть в пучине ужаса, словно в патоке.

«Нет, – решительно подумал Гарри, стряхиваясь с мыслей страх, словно липкую паутину. – Не может моя жизнь так просто закончиться. Ведь должно быть что-то. В конце концов, были же призраки и всякие духи? И профессор Дамблдор еще на первом курсе заявил: смерть – это только начало следующего большого приключения. А он побольше меня знал о тайнах мира. К тому же, я все еще жив!»

Гарри успокоился, его мысли вновь приняли ровное течение. Он снова сосредоточился на чувстве полета в пустоте.

Подросток почуял своими обострившимися во время бестелесности чувствами, что стремительно приближался к чему-то. Он не мог подобрать нужных слов для описания этого ощущения, но это скорее было похоже на то чувство, что занавес перед глазами вот-вот раскроется, явив ему тайну.

Что-то кардинально изменилось в окружающем пространстве. Миг, и мальчик пролетел через нечто холодное и плотное, как будто всем телом окунулся в ледяную воду.

По нервам больно обожгло, а потом в глаза ударил яркий свет, он инстинктивно прикрыл глаза и судорожно глотнул воздуха, еще не осознав, что может дышать. Через пол секунды, подросток больно ударился туловищем и лицом об мягкую поверхность, издав при этом болезненный стон, который был музыкой для ушей, и означал, что он был еще жив и в этом месте есть воздух, чтобы передавать звуки.

Гарри с трудом приподнялся на локтях, чувствуя во всем теле тупую боль, а затем с отвращением выплюнул из-за рта что-то сыпучее, которое попало в рот после падения. Он чуть приоткрыл миндалевидные зеленые глаза, потому что свет был все еще ярок и болезненно бил по нервам, и уставился на… обычный серый песок. Это был самый обычный и непримечательный песок, которого было полным-полно в пустынях, на берегах рек или морей.

Черноволосый подросток, щурясь подслеповатыми глазами, огляделся, и приметил возле себя свои очки-велосипеды, которые, по-видимому, слетели с лица во время падения и каким-то чудом уцелели. Он сразу же их подобрал, а затем вытащил волшебную палочку, которая оказалась под ним после столкновения с землей. Это было чистое везение, что его волшебная палочка оказалась рядом с ним, а не затерялась в черной пустоте.

Гарри с кряхтением и тяжелым стоном перевернулся на спину, все еще чувствуя остаточную боль в теле, глотнул сухого воздуха, а затем трясущимися руками нацепил на лицо очки. Его зрение сразу прояснилось, и он, разинув рот от немого удивления, уставился наверх. То, что подросток увидел – его глубоко поразило. Такого пятнадцатилетний мальчик еще не видел в своей недолгой жизни. Хотя удивляться, по сути, было уже нечему, после того, что он ранее пережил.

На высоте трех метров от него висело марево. Это было похоже на висящую в пространстве бело-голубую, полупрозрачную вида простыню, которая колыхалась под невидимым ветром, или больше похоже на большой прямоугольного вида колыхающийся лоскут полиэтилена.

«Магическая дверь, – понял Гарри, – в которую я влетел, а затем вылетел. Интересно, куда она вела…»

Поттер мог бы попытаться влезь обратно, но инстинкт самосохранения, похороненный глубоко в душе и пробудившийся в этот момент, явно предупреждал, что второго такого путешествия он не переживёт и не стоит даже пытаться.

Зеленоглазый подросток долго лежал на спине, с интересом разглядывая странный портал, который висел перед его глазами. А потом он заметил, что с волшебной дверью стали происходит таинственные изменения. По синевато-белой поверхности портала прошлось рябь, следом еще одна, и простыня-дверь стала складываться, словно заработал неизвестный механизм отключения, а затем стала комкаться, как лист бумаги в плотный шарик. Еще несколько секунд, и шарик уменьшился, превратившись в еле заметную точку, а затем совсем бесследно исчез, оставив после себя ничего, как будто волшебной двери здесь и вовсе не было. Все это произошло за считанные секунды, беззвучно и без световых спецэффектов.


	2. Начало – 2

Портал закрылся. Всё – пути назад не было.

Гарри знал, что поступил правильно, не войдя в волшебную дверь. Еще не известно, что могло затем произойти. Может быть, он вообще бы бесследно исчез, канув в лету. А так ему выпал шанс: осмотреться, притереться, а вслед за тем, может, кто бы подсказал путь домой. Нет, рисковать подросток почем зря не хотел. В конце концов, как он успел убедиться в этом году, магия, как и девушки – капризная вещь.

Рисковать своей шкурой бесцельно юный волшебник не станет, но и лежать без дела тоже не будет, как ленивая змея на теплом плоском камешке, нагретом жаркими лучами солнца.

Черноволосый подросток, словно старик на склоне лет, с кряхтением встал на ноги, все еще чувствуя в суставах, костях, и во всём теле тупую ломоту, которая немного спала за последний час.

Гарри отряхнул руками потрепанную школьную мантию от прилипшего песка, а затем огляделся вокруг. В этом месте не было так ярко, как первоначально показалось после того, как он пролетел через портал. Вокруг была полумгла, как в темном подвале, освещенном только светом из маленького окошка и светом из двери в помещение. По-видимому, первоначальное впечатление было иллюзией мозга, порожденной из-за временной слепоты, а потом отсутствием света.

Он продолжал внимательно оглядывать местность. Вокруг него были деревья. На самом деле вокруг было _море_ серых деревьев. Но они были безжизненны, оголены, без единого листочка, и без коричневой древесной коры, как будто, кто-то могущественный вылепил из серого камня целый лес статуй толстых дубов, высоких кленов и стройных тополей.

Гарри подошел к ближайшему дереву, держа в левой руке волшебную палочку, и провел правой ладонью по шероховатой корке ствола. И правда – дерево было неживое, с холодной каменной текстурой, словно выросло не на благодатной почве, воде и солнце, а на кварцевом песке, которого тут имелось в избытке.

Но это было невозможно, даже чрезвычайно живучим волшебным деревьям, требовалась вода и почва, чтобы поглотить солнечный свет и преобразовать его в ману для своих магических нужд. Так называемый манасинтез был причиной повышенного магического фона во всех волшебных лесах земного шара. Гарри узнал об этом крайне сложном и плохо изученном явлении из уроков гербологии в конце учебного года.

Зеленоглазый мальчик отошел на пару шагов назад от дерева, а потом задрал голову вверх, чтобы приглядеться.

Вершины серых деревьев уходили высоко высь, как гигантские небоскребы, и упирались в темное небо, словно греческие титаны подпирающие небосвод. И оттуда же, как через чернильно-черное продырявленное полотно, исходили редкие лучи света, освещая местность.

Кроме прожекторов света, Гарри не приметил на местном небе ни солнца, ни луны, ни россыпи звёзд, ни уже тем более облаков.

Данная местность была немного похожа на Запретный Лес, да и то только количеством и разнообразием деревьев, а также сумрачностью. Тут не было запахов трав, колыхания веток и листвы, пения птиц, стрекотания насекомых и криков зверья. Инфернальная атмосфера окутала древний лес невидимым туманом, словно сама Смерть избрала это место в качестве своего призрачного царства.

Таких мертвых лесов в волшебном мире точно не было – иначе подросток что-то такое запомнил бы из рассказов друзей или из истории магии.

Да и не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что он – Гарри Поттер – больше не был в своем родном мире, а оказался в _ином_ месте. Магический портал переместил в его другой мир.

Когда одиннадцатилетний мальчик получил в свое распоряжение маленькую комнату, которая раньше служила хранилищем для игрушек Дадли, к нему в наследство от кузена перешел и всякий хлам. Среди этого старья мальчик отыскал старые с потрёпанными обложками и рваными странницами маггловские комиксы. Содержание страниц глубоко изумили юный ум своими поразительными историями о: людях со сверхспособностями, героинях – инопланетянках, тайно живущих среди простых людей и перемещений на другие планеты и в параллельные измерения.

Поэтому идея о перемещении в другой мир легко уложилась в голове подростка, после прочтения старых комиксов и жизни в волшебном мире.

Гарри переложил волшебную палочку из левой руки в правую ладонь. Если мертвый лес казался пустым, то это не значит, что стоит пренебрегать осторожностью. «Постоянная бдительность» – как говаривал Аластор Грюм.

Пятнадцатилетний подросток глубоко вдохнул сухой воздух, который, как наждачная бумага поцарапал легкие, а затем медленно выдохнул, завершив ритуал разжигания знаменитой гриффиндорской храбрости. Он отправился в путь, куда глаза глядели, осторожно ступая по песку и оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках опасности.

Прошел час, затем незаметно второй, и не успел Гарри оглянуться, как пролетело несколько часов, будто занимался увлекательным хобби, но на самом деле просто бродил по серому лесу.

Тупая боль, мучавшая разум, постепенно сошла на нет, но вместо неё пришла усталость физическая и духовная. Тело покрылось неприятной липкой испариной, которая сильно раздражала подростка. Ноги болели от непривычной ходьбы по вяжущему ноги песку и камней, который больно впивались в тонкую подошву школьных туфель.

Гарри устал. Ему нужен был отдых, а лучше хороший сон, чтобы набраться духовных и физических сил. Весь пусть подросток прошел, как на иголках, ожидая нападения монстров сзади или из-за широких стволов деревьев. Но, к его разочарованию и одновременно облегчению, вся пройденная дорога прошла без проблем. Не было замечено ни диких животных, ни ужасных монстров, ни тем более людей или иных созданий. Лес был подчеркнуто пуст, как пустая бутылка хереса Трелони.

Зеленоглазый волшебник устало присел на близлежащий валун, который выступал из-под серого песка, чтобы перевести дыхание и подумать над извечным вопросом: что делать дальше?

Подросток был голоден – в животе чувствовалось сосущая пустота, которая казалось, пожирала все изнутри. Последний раз он ел.… А Мерлин знает, когда он ел. Может быть, завтракал перед экзаменом по истории магии, а может, и нет. Он точно не помнил. В тот день произошло множество разных событий, которые быстро сменяли друг друга, как кадры из кинофильма.

Гарри задумчиво склонил лохматую голову, думая, что ему делать. Ему было ясно как на ладони, что нужно поискать надежное убежище, чтобы передохнуть и переночевать, а также найти пропитание, иначе он и трех дней не протянет без воды и еды в этом сером лесу.

Главный вопрос, который крутился в голове подростка, был такой: как найти то, чего и в помине не было в мертвой округе. Да, это было сложная задачка для юного чародея.

Подняв задумчивый взгляд, мальчишка увидел впереди себя в паре сотен шагов, через лес каменных деревьев, скальную возвышенность.

– Возможно, все не так уж и плохо, – вслух произнес Гарри, когда пару волшебных «люмосов» загорелось в голове.

Он еще немного посидел, обмозговал пару нехитрых мыслишек, а затем отправился реализовывать задуманное, по пути надеясь, чтобы все получилось как надо, а не как у Невилла Лонгботтома с катастрофой и взрывом в лицо.

Перед ним возвышалась высокая размером с десятиэтажное здание отвесная скальная стена, которая далеко простерлась и право и влево, что взгляд подростка не мог ухватить. По такой скале он точно не взберётся – не было умений, сил и желания.

Гарри не спеша пошел вдоль стены, внимательно осматривая серую поверхность скалы. Как и во всей округе, около скалы было мертвенно тихо.

– О! – Воскликнул Гарри, когда через пару десятков шагов заметил свою цель.

Перед его глазами на стене пролегла глубокая трещина шириною в ладонь. Это было то, что ему нужно.

Гарри отошел на двадцать шагов от стены, прищурил левый глаза, прицелился, сосредотачивая внимание на одной точке в стене и наводя волшебную палочку.

– _Редукто, –_ четко произнес атакующее заклинание юный волшебник.

Синий разряд магии вырвался из кончика палочки и с шипением устремился к стене. Через пол секунду там, где была широкая трещина, раздался громкий взрыв. Резко запахло озоном, шрапнель из каменных осколков разлетелась по округе, едва не ранив самого волшебника.

Когда образовавшаяся пыль осела, подросток увидел на месте трещины глубокую выемку – результат заклинания разрушения.

Он не был Джинни Уизли, чьё заклинание «редукто» превратило на занятиях «Армии Дамблдора» целый тренировочный манекен в сплошную пыль, но и его работа впечатляла. Но если бы не трещина в стене, задумка продвигалась бы тяжелее.

Гарри кивнул сам себе, поняв, что все идет пока гладко, и отошел еще на пять шагов назад, чтобы каменное крошево не попало в него.

Еще шесть магических зарядов «редукто» последовали друг за другом, и на том месте, куда целился Гарри, образовалась небольшая пещерка. Она была размером приблизительно с рост подростка, шириною, как раздвинутые в стороны руки, и глубиною, как длинна метлы «молния». Это место на неопределенное время станет для него временным убежищем. Не ахти кончено что – но не будет же он спать под небом, которое постоянно вызывало смутною тревогу в душе, и на голой песочной земле?

Зеленоглазый мальчик вошел в свой новый дом, огляделся по сторонам, прицениваясь. Тесно, узко, как шкафу под лестницей, но ему не привыкать. Он снял с себя школьную мантию, расстелил её на полу, вытащил из карманов брюк вещи. Разложенных вещей на мантии оказалось не густо: волшебная палочка, одна карамельная конфета и пару золотых монет, которые сейчас ему нужны были, как одежда для домового эльфа.

– Точно! – Воскликнул Гарри. – Как я раньше об этом не подумал. Домовые эльфы могут перемещаться там, где не могут волшебники.

– Добби! – Произнес подросток.

В голосе зеленоглазого мальчика сквозила неприкрытая надежда.

– Добби, – вновь повторил Поттер.

Но ни характерного хлопка эльфийской трансгрессии, ни «сэр Гарри Поттер звал Добби?» не было. Он еще несколько раз пытался вызвать домовика, но все было безуспешно.

Гарри Поттер печально склонил голову. Зеленые глаза потухли, словно дементор высосал все счастье.

«Как я мог быть так глуп, – с унынием подумал Гарри, – очевидно же, это другой мир, не Земля!»

Подросток несколько минут сидел на мантии, смотря грустными глазами из пещеры на безжизненный пейзаж. В душе было тоскливо, словно вонючка Снейп легилименцией покопался у него в мозгах, а в животе была сосущая пустота, как будто в брюхе копошились флобер-черви. Его пальцы автоматически развернули обёртку конфеты и засунули её в рот. Гарри засосал карамель, почувствовав на языке сладкий фруктовый привкус.

На душе сразу же потеплело, в животе стала меньше урчать от голода, но в горло еще сильнее пересохло от жажды воды.

«Мерлинова отрава» – подумал Гарри, чавкая конфетой.

Это побудило черноволосого подростка действовать дальше. Он вышел из пещеры, оставив мантию и монеты, и не забыв прихватит палочку.

Гарри срубил с помощь «заклинания ножниц» с каменного дерева пару длинных веток. На ощупь ветки были крепкие и твердые, как стальные пруты. Их он положил рядом с пещерой.

Затем применив «чары вызова» собрал с округи серые камни. Два самых больших камня, размером с человеческую голову, оставил на потом, а из остальных соорудил перед входом в пещеру круглую каменную горку, как будто накидал дров для костра.

– _Лакарнум Инфламаре, –_ произнес подросток простое заклинание огня, ткнув концом палочки в горку камней.

Несколько ярких оранжевых искорок вырвалось из палочки, а затем на камнях заплясали весёлые язычки пламени, которые стали полноценным костром. Свет костра разогнал полумрак в крохотной пещере, осветив помещение.

Магическому огню для горения не требовалось топливо – он мог пылать сколь угодно долго хоть на земле, воде, или на камнях до тех пор, пока не будет произнесено контр-заклинание.

Гарри широко улыбнулся. Когда над ним не зрел строгий взгляд учителей и не было запрета на использования магии вне школы, подросток вновь испытал то первое чувство очарования от открытия волшебства, словно он снова стал одиннадцатилетним первокурсником Хогвартса.

Теплые чувства переполнили душу мальчика, и, воодушевившись, он продолжал задуманное.

Гарри присел на корточки перед серым камнем, который был отставлен на потом. Он указал палочкой на камень, нахмурил брови, сосредотачиваясь, описал полукруг, а затем произнес:

– _Ресенцеро!_

Простое заклинание трансфигурации, которое изменяло форму предметов без изменения самого материала, прошло как по маслу. Каменный булыжник начал таять, словно воск, теряя свою первоначальную форму, а затем начал принимать очертания чаши. Секунда, и перед глазами подростка предстала большая каменная чаша. Ни вид она была простой, без узоров и орнаментов, как и мысленно, задумал зеленоглазый мальчик.

Через минуту Гарри обзавелся новыми предметами: чашей, плоской тарелкой, ножом, который был сделан из прочной каменной ветки. И все это было сделано с помощью простых чар трансфигурации. Магия – вещь!

Теперь предстояло осуществить остальную часть его плана.

Гарри отошел на пару шагов от пещеры, а затем задумался. Три года назад, когда он еще учился на втором курсе, во время урока дуэлей, Драко Малфой применил против него интересное заклинание. Серпенсортиа. Конечно, зализанный блондин не додумался бы до того хитрого шага без подсказки сальноволосого декана Слизерина, который пользуясь своим положением учителя всячески стремился унизить и оскорбить подростка перед всей школой.

Но тот случай к его счастью хорошо отпечатался в памяти, словно выжженное на дереве клеймо.

И этой зимою подросток узнал об этом заклинание более подробно из книг под общим названием «Практическая защитная магия и её применение в борьбе с силами зла», подаренных ему на рождество Сириусом и Люпином.

Согласно записям в книгах, Серпенсортиа принадлежала к типу так называемых призывающих заклинаний. Размер и вид змеи зависел от силы заклинателя, или более точно от количества маны вложенной в заклинение. Само по себе заклинание имело мало ценности и использовалось только различными культами «змеепоклонников» или просто фетишистами. Призванная змея легко отзывалась контр-чарами.

Как удачно, он хорошо запомнил магическую формулу: правильные движения палочкой, произношение…

Гарри взмахнул рукой, описывая кончиком волшебной палочки восьмёрку, а затем произнес, медленно проговаривая каждый слог:

– _Серпенсортиа!_

Но ничего не произошло. Заклинание призыва змеи не сработало.

– Что я сделал не так? – вслух сказал подросток, задумчиво склонив голову.

Он стал расхаживать туда-сюда, пытаясь вспомнить содержание страниц. Что не так? Возможно не правильная интонация? Или, Гарри понял, змеи были высокомерными и властолюбивыми существами, и просто так на зов не откликнутся. Вероятно, нужно не спрашивать, а приказывать…

– _Серпенсортиа!_ – произнес Гарри, добавив в голос требовательные нотки.

На земле, куда указал палочкой мальчик, начал проявляться полупрозрачный контур змеи. Изображение секунду держалось, замерцало, словно помехи в телевизоре магглов, а затем распалось, оставив после себя пустоту.

Сначала он подумал, что и это заклинание не будет работать, как в случае домового эльфа. Но кажись, пронесло – это магия работала в этом месте, хоть и не полностью.

– _Серпенсортиа!_ – вновь повторил подросток, усилив властные нотки.

Снова начала материализоваться змея, конторы стали более четкие и видимые, но заклинание опять прервалось на середине, словно бы что-то мешало.

– Отрыжка соплохвоста, – выругался Гарри.

Что опять не так? Он же делал все правильно. Вот и верь теперь книгам. И очевидно же, что заклинание работало, но прерывалось на середине, как будто, что-то мешало или точнее, словно оно металось из стороны в сторону, не знаю что выбрать…

«Точно, – подумал мальчик, – тут было как в трансфигурации. Для начала нужно было представить точный образ того, что нужно было заклинать, а в данном заклинании нужно было мысленно представить змею. Например: кобру, питона или гремучую змею. Поэтому то заклинание не полностью сработало – оно не знало что призывать, ведь видов змей, по сути, множество»

Видимо, автор книги никогда не использовал это заклинание, а вписал общедоступные сведения из различных книжных источников, не удосужившись на практике проверить точность знаний. То, что казалось очевидным для теоретика, оказалось проблемой для практика из-за неточности сведений.

С новым чувством озарения, он приступил к действию. Целую минуту Гарри сосредотачивался, не спеша, собирая точный образ змеи из различных воспоминаний, а затем, вычертив в воздухе восьмерку, властно произнес:

– _Серпенсортиа!_

На земле перед ногами подростка материализовалась из неоткуда змея с темно-стальным окрасом и редкими желтыми пятнами на чешуе. Это был самый обычный неядовитый уж длиной в полтора метра и с маленькими черными круглыми глазками.

Змея начала извиваться телом, повернула треугольную голову в сторону подростка и стала угрожающе шипеть на подростка, высовывая раздвоенный язык из клыкастой пасти.

– Что ты шипишь на меня, тварь ползучая? – С презрением в голосе произнес Поттер.

Он не любил змей. Ползучие, склизкие, странно пахнущие – от них у него были только мурашки по коже. Это была не приобретённая неприязнь, а инстинктивная древняя человеческая ненависть, переданная в генах от отца к сыну и вскормленная молоком матери.

Гарри быстро кинулся вперед, придавив правой ногой шею змеи. Уж пытался вырваться, отчаянно извиваясь длинным телом, и зашипел еще более угрожающе. Он пытался укусить подростка, но не мог, шея была придавлена ботинком.

– Знай свое место змея. Лев – король зверей, – произнес Гарри, глядя на извивающегося гада.

Его загорелое на солнце лицо ничего не выражало, и только зеленные миндалевидные глаза выражали, нет, не ненависть… голод.

– И сегодня, к сожалению, ты станешь моей пищей, как и положено твари ниже меня.

– _Диффиндо!_

Режущее заклинание отдели голову ужа от тела, как точный удар острым мечом. Темно-красная кровь оросила серый песок. Даже после отделения головы, лишившись мозга, длинное гибкое тело продолжало извиваться, словно голова была все еще на месте. Поэтому дальше последовал «Петрификус тоталус», который обездвижил тело змеи.

Гарри не стал терять попусту время. Он подвесил змею на ветку дерева отрубленной частью вниз. Под свисающую змею положил большой каменный кубок, чтобы драгоценная для мальчика кровь капля за каплей стекала и собиралась в сосуде.

К сожалению, он не знал чар «призыва воды» или каких-то иных волшебных способов добычи еды. Это было выше его познаний в магии. Да и в этом безжизненном месте не было воды, не росло травы и живых деревьев. Не наблюдалось животных, насекомых и птиц, из которых можно было бы приготовить что-то съестное. И когда юный волшебник отчаянно размышлял над проблемой, как не умереть от голода и жажды, ему в голову неожиданно прилетела, как удар бладжера, ошеломительная мысль: почему бы не призывать существо из другого места, если местных обитателей не видно? Это было решило сразу две проблемы с пищей и водой.

Когда кровь полностью стекала из тела аспида в чашу, заполнив её на половину, Гарри занялся иным делом. Он неумело отделил чешую от длинного тела змеи, повозившись с разрезанием несколько минут. Потом выпотрошил внутренности, разрезал белое мясо на полоски, насадил кусочки змеи на каменную ветку, как шашлык на шампур, и поставил жариться мясо над магическим костром.

Подросток горько вдохнул – навыки готовки, привитые с детства тётей Петунией, хоть к чему-то сгодились.

Гарри подтащил каменную чашу к себе, которая была на половину полна змеиной кровью. Провел кончиком волшебной палочки по ободу кубка, а затем тихо произнес магическое заклинание:

– _Трансмутацио статум._

Темно-красная кровь начала пузыриться, словно кипящая вода в чайнике, секунда-две и алая жидкость превратилась в кристально чистую воду. Да, это была самая обыкновенная вода, в которой нуждался истощенный организм подростка.

Еще на уроках в маглловской школе он узнал, что тела живых существ состоят на 80 процентов из воды. Поэтому кровь змеи уже сама по себе была водой, и превращение сложного вещества в простое не отняло у него много волшебных сил и времени.

Гарри сделал маленький, осторожный глоток воды из чаши и с наслаждением выдохнул. Вода была чиста, словно родниковая вода, и хвала Мерлину, не была, как он изначально опасался, на вкус, как железо.

Еще сделав несколько маленьких глотков воды, он вернулся к магическому костру, над которым подгорали куски змеиного мяса. Он втянул ноздрями воздух, голова подростка слегка закружилась от сочного запаха жареного мяса. Во рту образовалась слюна, Гарри с жадностью, как одичалый волк, бросил взор на покрывшиеся аппетитной коричневой корочкой кусочки мясо.

Зеленоглазый мальчик снял ветки-шампуры с костра, разложив на круглой каменной тарелке зажаренные полоски мяса, сочащиеся жирным соком. Мальчик поднес кусочек ко рту, предварительно подув на него, и осторожно зажевал его. Гарри приятно удивился, на вкус змея была похожа на жареную курицу. Правда пища была сильно пресноватой, но что поделать, не было у него соли.

Он пожал плечами, и вновь поднес кусочек вкусного мяса ко рту. Гриффиндорцы не жаловались на всякие пустяки, а брали то, что предлагала жизнь, в пределах разумного, конечно же…

Гарри наелся, почувствовав в животе приятную сытость, и оставил оставшуюся пищу и воду на потом.

Он затушил магический костер с помощью контр-чар, а потом навел волшебную палочку на вход в пещеру.

– _Репелио энтитум, –_ зачитал заклинание подросток.

Это было заклинание отвода от живых существ, невидимое и неосязаемое. Теперь ни насекомые, ни волки, ни медведи не побеспокоят его.

– _Протего тоталум,_ – произнес Гарри, обведя кончиком палочки контуры входа в пещеру.

Широкое полотно синего цвета накрыло вход в пещеру, создав импровизированную защитную стену из магии.

Хвала Мерлину, что он изучил все эти заклинания из книг, подаренных на рождество крестным и мистером Люпином. Хотя, в округе никого не было, лишняя осторожность не помешает, особенно во время отдыха и сна, когда внимание крайне расслабленно.

Гарри коротко кивнул сам себе, удовлетворившись работой, прислонился к стене, подтянув ноги к животу и положив голову на коленки.

В его голове крутились, как неуловимые снитчи, несколько мыслей, над которыми стоит поразмыслить.

Во-первых, как получилось, что он перестал понимать змей. По словам Дамблдора, в ту роковую ночь, когда умерли его родители, защищая его, Темный Лорд ненароком передал ему свою силу – парселтанг. И теперь способность понимать магический язык змей исчезла, как будто и вовсе не было. Выходит он больше не змееуст?

Его рука невольно потянулась к шраму на лбу. Удивительно, но линия шрама едва чувствовалась кончиком пальца. А ведь раньше он был более выпуклый, постоянно жёгся, словно выжженное на коже клеймо. И теперь словно божественная сила исцелила давно кровоточащую проклятую рану. Это было странно…

Взгляд подростка упал на тыльную сторону левой ладони – надпись «ты не должен лгать» все еще была на месте. На всякий случай мальчик проверил другие давние травмы: колотая рана от клыка василиска на правом плече и глубокий разрез от чешуи дракона на левом плече были все еще на месте.

На сердце отлегло – мир еще не сошел полностью с катушек.

Гарри коротко пожал плечами. Он не знал, куда делась сила Волдеморта говорить со змеями, но был этому только рад – ничего _общего_ зеленоглазый мальчик не хотел иметь с этим проклятым даром и убийцей его родителей.

Второй вопрос, который витал в мыслях подростка, был такой: как получилось, что призыв змей сработал, а магия домовика дала осечку? Он попытался поразмыслить над проблемой. Хотя он не был великим теоретиком в магии, но кой чего успел усвоить и понять за пять лет учебы в Хогвартсе.

Если упростить, то это можно было сравнить с корзиной и яблоком.

Если в первом случае, домовой эльф – это яблоко, а мир Земли – это корзина. То из условий выходит, что яблоко могла перемещаться только внутри корзины сколько угодно далеко и долго, но, никак не покидая стен корзины, потому что корзина была только одна, а все, что было вне стен корзины, для яблока не существовало. Получается, что эльфийская трансгрессия не могла откликнуться и сделать то, на что в принципе не могла способна.

Во втором случае получаются совсем иные условия: яблоко было все также одно, но корзин было больше двух. То есть яблоко могло переместиться из одной корзины в другую или даже вообще в иную корзину. Разницы особой не было, в какую именно, самое главное, что яблоко могло перемещаться «между» корзинами. Поэтому змея то и призывалась, неважно Земля ли это была, или какой другой мир. Это была, как понял подросток, магия межпространственного призыва.

Продолжая размышлять над другими вопросами, он не заметил, как заснул.

 _Вокруг была тьма, которая обволокла его естество со всех сторон, а затем неожиданно, он заметил, что летел в голубом небе среде белоснежных кучевых облаков. Ласковые лучи солнца грели легкое пламенное тело. Далеко внизу виделись длинные полосы дорог и зеленные и оранжевые квадраты полей. Восходящий поток воздуха взметнул легкое тело ввысь, он еще шире раскрыл свои крылья, ловко контролируя поток ветра, и издал восторженную трель._

Гарри резко проснулся и начал дико оглядываться по сторонам, не понимая, где он находится. Через секунду он успокоился, когда пелена грёз окончательно спала, вернув возможность ясно мыслить.

Он с кряхтением встал на ноги и потянулся всем телом, чувствуя, как затёкшее во время сна от непривычной позы туловище едва разгибалось. Он покрутил шей и сделал несколько приседаний, чтобы разогреть мышцы и разогнать по телу кровь.

Поттер не знал, сколько времени прошло, за пещерой все также был полумрак. Но он успел выспаться за это время, восполнив потерянные силы.

Последние остатки еды и воды были с жадностью съедены. Поттер не волновался по этому поводу. Если вновь проголодается, он повторит трюк с призывом и трансфигурацией в любое время.

Гарри подобрал с пола школьную мантию, нацепив её на плечи, и вышел наружу, предварительно сняв с входа в пещеру защитные заклинания. Он решил пойти вдоль скальной стены по понятному ему ориентиру, чем бесцельно бродить по серому каменному лесу.

Черноволосый мальчик двигался осторожно, ступая по серому песку, как лев во время охоты. Справа – была скала, слева – каменный лес. Палочка была крепко зажата в правой руке, готовая исторгнуть в любой момент атакующие чары, а зеленые глаза зорко осматривали местность на предмет опасности.

Пройдя вдоль скалы больше двух часов, он услышал едва слышимое для человеческого уха журчание. Гарри остановился как вкопанный, а затем прислушался к доносящемуся издалека звуку. Он постоял немного на месте, а потом резко бросился вперед, сильно ускорив шаг. В душе подростка вскипел эмоциональный подъем. Все мысли были устремлены туда, откуда шел веселый звук журчания воды.

«Наконец-то, – восторженно подумал Гарри, – я увижу что-то стоящее, кроме мертвого леса!»

С каждой пройденной секундой звук усиливался по нарастающей. Дрожь нетерпения прошлась по телу – вместо быстрого шага, он бросился бежать, словно дементоры гнали его вперед.

Гарри увидел издалека, как из скалы бил ручей кристально-чистой воды. Еще короткое мгновение, и он уже стоял возле маленького ключа, который бил прямо через трещину в скале.

Подросток упал на колени как подкошенный, сложил руки лодочкой и зачерпнул холодной воды. Чистая вода, словно сладкий нектар полилась в сухое горло, утоляя жажду путника.

Он успокоился после того, как сделал несколько глотков, умыл вспотевшее лицо и шею, поправил очки, а затем внимательно оглядел местность.

Вода и впрямь шла прямо из трещины в скале, потом стекала по кварцевому песку и камням, образуя маленький ручей, который далеко уходил в серый лес.

«Интересно, – подумал Гарри, вставая на ноги. – Выходит в этом месть есть вода.… А может и живой кто есть?

Недолго думая, Гарри решил направиться вниз по ручью, чтобы узнать, куда вела или впадала маленькая речушка. Может случиться так, что ручей вливался в более большую реку, которая привела бы его к местному поселению. А там где были разумные обитатели – была пища и информация…

Прогулка оказалась не такой долгой, как ожидал черноволосый мальчик. Буквально через пятнадцать минут он стоял на песчаном берегу озера, куда впадал найденный им ручей.

Озеро было размером с квиддичное поле, и вода в ней была голубой-голубой, словно в лагуне тропического острова. Но дна, как ни странно не было видно – только мрак скрывающий землю. Место было похоже на оазис в пустыне, но только тут не было зелени. Было безжизненно, как и везде.

Гарри пристально посмотрел плоскую гладь синего озера. На него смотрело отражение худощавого пятнадцатилетнего подростка с ярко-зелеными глазами и вечно растрепанными волосами в потрепанной школьной мантии. Выглядел он неважно – весь в грязи и в синяках после битвы в министерстве.

Поттер оценивающим взглядом окинул озеро, подобрал плоскую серую гальку с земли, а затем ловко кинул её лягушкой в воду. Каменный блинчик несколько раз подпрыгнул на воде, долетев до середины озера, а потом затонул, уйдя в темную глубь дна. По воде пошли множественные круги, пересекаясь друг с другом, пока через пару десятков секунд гладь озера не пришла в спокойствие. Это был чисто ребяческий поступок.

Он собирался отвернуться от озера, чтобы пойти дальше исследовать, но краем глаза заметил, как из дна озера пошли пузыри, словно аквалангист на дне сделал длинный выдох использованного воздуха.

Предчувствие скорой беды охватило мальчика.

«Ну и какого тролля я это сделал?!» – мысленно завопил гриффиндорец.

Из темного дна озера с большими брызгами воды на берег выпрыгнула жаба. Эта жаба не была похожа на жабу Невилла. Нет, она была размером с упитанного быка. Вместо гладкой кожи блестела мощная чешуя, похожая на чешую зеленого валлийского дракона. На месте морды была белая двурогая маска по цвету похожая на человеческую кость. В центре груди была круглая сквозная дыра. Странно – как оно еще жило?

Дрожь опасения прошлась по телу. Вспотевшая ладонь крепко сжала волшебную палочку. Все его чувство и жизненный опыт буквально кричали – опасность!

Пустые зенки из-под белой маски уставились на него, а затем чудовище громко проквакало:

– В-в-к-куснотища!

– Мать моя Моргана! – Потрясенно икнул гриффиндорец.

Тварь могла говорить!

– Та-ак-к-ая в-в-к-кусная душа _са-ама_ пришл-а-а к-ко мне! Сег-годня будет пир!

Жаба присела, мощные мышцы лап вздулись от напряжения, а затем она прыгнула тяжелой тушей вперед со скоростью полета метлы «молния» в сторону застывшего подростка.

– _Протего, –_ прокричал Гарри Поттер, выставив палочку впереди себя.

Только рефлексы игрока квиддича спасли гриффиндорца. Если бы на его месте была бы Гермиона Грейнджер, то её бы смело, как бумажный пакет.

Тяжелое тело с грохотом врезалось в скоро созданный щит, словно удар стенобитного оружия.

Монстр отпрыгнул на десяток метров в сторону, поняв, что с наскока жертву не схватить. Щит продержался секунду после мощнейшей атаки, а затем рассеялся тысячами голубых искорок, не выдержав поглощенной кинетической энергии.

Гарри не стал мешкать, словно первокурсник перед Снейпом, а контратаковал.

– _Ступефай! –_ прокричал мальчик.

Росчерк красной энергии устремился в жабу-переростка. Но ошеломляющая магия отскочила от чешуи чудовища, как баскетбольный мяч Дадли от асфальта, не причинив жабе никакого вреда.

– Ква-ха-ха, – издевательски проквакала монстр-лягушка, – слабак-к!

Гарри закусил губу и подумал: «Мощное магическое сопротивление, как у гигантов?»

Пока что, они только обменялись ударами, но ситуация явно не была в пользу Поттера.

«Тогда», – подумал Гарри.

– _Редукто!_

Синий заряд магии с шипением полетел в сторону монстра. Но жаба играючи отпрыгнула в сторону. Гарри повел палочку за монстром, словно ружье в тире за целью, выкрикивая «разрушающие заклинания» в надежде, что хоть одно из них попадет в цель. Произошла последовательная череда взрывов из серого песка и камней, и все заклинания ушли в молоко.

Гарри крутанул палочку вперед, на опережение, так как понял, что его боевые заклятья были слишком медленными для быстрой, как метла жабы.

И результат не заставил себя долго ждать.

– Квах! – с болью в голосе квакнула жаба, а потом нырнула вглубь озера, создав мощный фонтан воды и скрывшись от зорких глаз подростка.

Прошла секунда-две, Гарри напряженно стоял на берегу озера и внимательно всматривался вглубь воды, ожидая внезапной атаки.

Низкий гул достиг уха подростка, он напрягся, а затем из воды выпрыгнула жаба, создав большой фонтан брызг. Гарри увидел на блестящей чешуе чудовища черную подпалину от заклятия, но к его сожалению жаба в целом была невредима.

Пока зеленоглазый мальчик смотрел на полет-прыжок жабы, та широко раскрыла пасть.

– Ква! – Выкрикнула жабо-демон.

Поттер не успел среагировать – атака была быстрее предыдущей.

Мощный поток воды, как из пожарного гидранта, ударил в грудь подростка, сбив с ног. Очки-велосипеды от напора воды с хрустом треснули и слетели с лица. Он полетел спиною назад, пролетев несколько метров, а потом рухнул на песок по инерции прорезов туловищем глубокую борозду в песке.

В груди и на спине вспыхнула адская боль, в глазах все потемнело, словно наступила полночь.

Жаба с грохотом приземлилась в четырех метрах от стонущего волшебника, подняв в воздух песчаную пыль.

– Кха-ха, ты думал, что сможешь меня победить? – проквакала жаба.

Гарри поднял голову, едва расслышав вопрос от мучающей разум боли, и увидел, как белая маска уставилась на него. Он закашлял кровью, чувствуя в груди колющую боль – возможно, было сломано ребро. Его палочка все еще была зажата в правой ладони – он не выпустил свое единственное оружие даже после мощнейшего удара водой.

Мальчик с трудом присел на колени, дрожащей рукой навёл волшебную палочку, и, выплёвывая изо рта алую кровь, еле слышно произнес:

– _Диффиндо._

Прозрачный росчерк прочертил воздух и ударил в зеленую чешую жабы. Но все было бесполезно. Заклинание только оставило после себя длинную вертикальную царапину, как будто гвоздем прочертило полосу по листу прокатной стали. Чешуя монстра была слишком крепка!

– Я же г-говорил, ты – сла-аба-ак-к!

«Как же убить эту неведомую тварь?! – отчаянно подумал Гарри. – Ступефай отталкивается от чешуи, как вода от масла, а «редукто» и «диффиндо» тут бесполезны. Может «конфринго»? Нет, это тоже не поможет».

– Сейчас, сейчас, я утолю голод. Высосу твою сладкую душу до последней капли!

Монстр широко раскрыл беззубую пасть и оттуда с высокой скоростью вырвался длинный розовый язык. Гарри не успел среагировать, чтобы создать щит, он бы даже не успел за этот короткий промежуток времени моргнуть – так стремительно приближался язык монстра. Склизкий язык несколько раз обвился, как лассо вокруг торса черноволосого мальчика, а затем потянул, как лебедка в зияющую темную пасть.

«ЧТО ДЕЛАТЬ?» – мысленно завопил Гарри Поттер.

Он не хотел умирать – так позорно, недостойно, в полном одиночестве. Жаба тянула все ближе и ближе, он пытался сопротивляться, отчаянно тормозя ногами, но демон был слишком силен – это было все равно, что было тягаться с маггловским трактором по силе.

Лицо Гарри стремительно синело, он задыхался – язык чудовища крепко стянул грудь, не давая возможности ни вздохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Перед глазами заплясали, как чумазые домовики, черные пятна. В бредящем от нехватки кислорода мозгу вспыхнул яркий оранжевый свет; к нему из ниоткуда пришло понимание: жаба – это земноводное, значит, по определению должна быть слаба к пламени.

Поттер был в метре от жабы-демона, еще мгновение и его проглотят, как какого-то комара. Это было унизительно, даже хуже чем оскорбления Снейпа перед всем классом.

Из последних сил задыхающийся подросток поднял волшебную палочку, указав в темную беззубую пасть. Но воздуха в легких не было, чтобы выдохнуть заветное волшебное слово. Тогда не зная и не полностью не понимая, что он делает, мальчик-который-выжил _мысленно_ прокричал, вкладывая в заклинание все страхи, переживания, боль и дикое желание жить.

 _«ИНСЕНДИО!»_

Кончик волшебной палочки загорелся оранжевым огоньком, а вслед за тем вспыхнуло бушующее ярко-красное пламя, которое охватило чудовище. Розовый язык монстра мгновенно сгорел, костяная белая маска, куда пришелся основной удар, секунду сопротивлялась, отражая магический огонь, но, в конце концов, и она поддалась волшебной мощи Гарри Поттера.

Волшебник как подкошенный рухнул на колени и отчаянно сделал глоток воздуха, когда обрубок языка жабы упал на землю и прекратил сжимать грудь. Перед глазами перестали играть темные пятна, но в груди чувствовалась пустота – верный признак магического истощения.

Гарри поднял затуманенный взор, в немом шоке уставившись на чешуйчатый труп монстра со сквозной дырой в груди. На месте головы с костяной маской вместо морды осталась только прожжённая подпалина. Настолько мощным и эффективным вышло заклинание.

– Это было близко, – произнес Гарри, а затем завалился спиной на землю, как подкошенный, чувствуя во всем теле усталость и наступающую, как морские волны на берег, боль.

– Аргх, – кашлянул мальчик.

На губах запузырилась кровавая слюна, лицо гриффиндорца стало смертельно бледным. Похоже, монстр действительно ему что-то сломал.

Он лежал на спине, смотря подслеповатыми глазами наверх во тьму, откуда сияли, как из прожекторов, редкие лучи света. Его взгляд затуманился, по бледным щекам пошли редкие мальчишеские слезы.

– Это никакой не другой мир, – вдруг произнёс мальчик, – похоже, я умер и попал в ад. А то чудовище было местным демоном.

Зеленоглазый мальчик, не сдержавшись, всхлипнул от боли в страдающем теле, которая становилась с каждым мгновением все сильнее. Адреналин в крови после схватки рассеивался, возвращая мозгу реальное положение дел о повреждённом организме.

«За что?» – подумал страдающий разум.

Гарри скорчился на земле, из красивых миндалевидных глаз продолжали литься слезы. В какое-то мгновение боль стала невыносимой, заполнив все уголки сознания красной пеленой страдания. Он истошно закричал во всю силу легких, а дальше юного волшебника накрыла спасительная тьма небытия.


	3. Начало – 3

_Он чувствовал своим телом жар. Но он не причинял боль, как должен был. Повсюду был яркий свет, но он не ослеплял глаза, а давал возможность видеть ярче и глубже. Вокруг него плясали желтые, оранжевые и красные языки пламени, – они не жгли, как должны были, а только ласкали кожу, словно нежное касание ветра. Издалека послышалась тихая трель.… На душе стало теплее, как будто настал долгожданный рассвет после долгой ночи._

Гарри Поттер медленно просыпался, как после «напитка живой смерти». Он заметил, что лежал на спине, на чём-то мягком, как на мягкой перине в спальне мальчиков башни Гриффиндора. Мальчик открыл глаза, увидев мутным взглядом полумрак, и тут же задохнулся, начав сипло кашлять, как заядлый курильщик.

Вокруг стоял невыносимый смрад, как изо рта профессора Снейпа, когда тот дышал ему в затылок во время уроков зельеварения, мешая концентрироваться на правильном приготовлении зелья.

Гарри скривил губы от отвращения. Как же он ненавидел запах дохлых крыс с примесью сырости подземелий – словами не передать.

Откашлявшись, волшебник удивился, во всем теле чувствовалось приятная легкость, словно он родился заново – боль в груди и на спине пропала, как волшебным бальзамом сняло. Он не знал, как и почему исцелился, но последнее, что он помнил – это безумно невыносимую боль во всем теле, которая докрасна прожигала разум.

Гарри беспомощно пожал плечами; странности всю жизнь преследовали его, даже в волшебном мире, где слова _магия_ – была обыденностью.

Подросток сел на колени, начав шарить по песку руками в поисках волшебной палочки, которая, как он помнил по последним воспоминаниям, упала рядом с ним.

Повозившись в песке, волшебник нашел палочку, а потом призвал потерянные очки, применив чары вызова «акцио». Очки-велосипеды через секунду прилетали на руки и, судя по всему, были разбиты. Но хвала Мерлину, треснувшие линзы остались в оправе, не разлетевшись по сторонам.

– _Репаро, –_ произнес зеленоглазый мальчик.

Разбитые стеклышки склеились, а кривые дужки выпрямились под действием невидимой силы, вернув очкам первоначальный, словно с прилавка магазина оптики, вид. Чары ремонта с лёгкостью исправили нанесенный ущерб.

Гарри встал на ноги, с наслаждением потянулся все телом, хрустнув позвонками. Его взгляд невольно упал на безголовый труп демона, который источал вокруг смрадное зловоние.

«Демон, с которым я сражался и чуть не погиб» – подумал Поттер, с интересом разглядывая круглое отверстие на груди жабы.

«Что за дырка? – подумал мальчик, – впрочем, не важно, его нужно скорее похоронить. – Глаза начала слезиться от едкого запаха похожего мёртвых крыс».

Труп монстра был похоронен глубоко в сером лесу, не отняв у подростка много сил и времени. Гарри сымпровизировал, как и подобает ученику факультета Гриффиндор: вырыл могилу с помощью «чар левитации» – песок, как ни странно легко поддался чарам – а тяжеленный труп притащил к вырытой яме не руками, конечно же, а применил «Мобиликорпус» для передвижения тела по воздуху.

В животе подростка вдруг мощно заурчало, как в утробе горного тролля.

«Что за хрень? – подумал Гарри, – такое чувство, что готов съесть целого гиппогрифа!»

Несмотря легкость в тело, после использования магии в нем разгорелся нешуточный аппетит, как будто он не ел несколько дней подряд.

«Может я действительно не ел, пролежав в бессознательном состоянии несколько дней? Или это цена за выздоровление?» – не понял юный волшебник.

Так или иначе, мальчику нужно было срочно приготовить завтрак… или обед? Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, тут не было очевидных ориентиров по времени. Трудно было сказать, был ли это день или ночь – всё время подростка окружал полумрак без изменения освещенности.

##

Гарри сидел возле костра из камней и магии, смотря на озеро и чавкая хрустящей на зубах корочкой поджаренного мяса. Он повторил предыдущий трюк с призывом, только на этот раз для разнообразия вместо призыва крупной змеи призвал несколько более мелких аспидов. Правда, на этот раз кровь не трансфигурировал, а взял чистой воды с ручья, который вливался в большое озеро, подпитывая его.

«Эх, сейчас бы соли, хлеба да лучка зеленого» – с тоской подумала Гарри, жуя очередную зажаренную на костре змейку и глядя на поверхность озера.

Поверхность озера была гладкой, словно лазурное зеркало, из-за полного отсутствия ветра.

– Точно! – воскликнул мальчик. – Назову я это озеро Лазурным Зеркалом из-за своей круглой формы и цвета воды.

Озеро, окруженное стеной серого леса, было красивым и завораживало взгляд подростка. Если бы не инфернальная аура и отсутствие привычной глазу зелени, юный волшебник посчитал бы это место раем. Хорошо, что он на время решил остаться – хоть что-то глаза утешало.

«Надо бы еще со временем разобраться, – пришла мысль. – А то так и с ума сойти можно, не зная, сколько времени и сколько дней прошло!»

Решено! Гарри запил прожёванную змею, выпив холодной воды из чаши, а затем решительно встал, чтобы приступить к задуманному делу – трансфигурации будильника.

С десяток серых камней по мановению палочки были призваны и теперь валялись подле ног подросток.

Гарри подобрал один из камней и повертел в руках так и эдак, оценивая размер и вес, а также попутно вспоминания магическую формулу из учебника по трансфигурации.

Зеленоглазый мальчик навел волшебную палочку на булыжник, мысленно собрал образ механического будильника, вспоминая каждую деталь: круглый серебреный корпус на двух ножка и с двумя колокольчиками-звонками, две черные стрелки часов и одна красная секундная и одна желтая от будильника, белый круглый циферблат с черными цифрами…

– _Улулате хорологум, –_ произнес волшебник, ткнув палочкой в камень и осторожно вливая ману в заклинание для волшебного преобразования.

Контуры серого камня поплыли, теряя видимую четкость, а потом булыжник вновь начал собираться только приобретаю иную форму круглых механический часов.

Мальчик взял преобразованный предмет в руки. Будильник, мягко говоря, получился так себе. Местами на серебреной поверхности остался камень. Стекло было плохо преобразовано, циферблат и стрелки были кривые. И что само главное – часы вообще не заводились, как будто внутри был цельный камень, а не механизм часов.

Гриффиндорец спокойно пожал плечами. Понятно было, что первый блин вышел комом.

В конце концов, подросток не был гением в трансфигурации и не был Гермионой, которая читала школьную программу наперед. Но подруги здесь не было – и нужно было полагаться только на свои руки и голову.

Полукаменный будильник был выкинут в сторону, как испорченный брак.

– _Улулате Хорологум, –_ вновь повторил заклинание Поттер, ткнув уже в другой серый камень.

Но к его несчастью и эта попытка вышла безрезультатной. Все также выходило криво и косо: стекло мутное, кривые стрелки, внутри камень…

– Чёрт, – выругался Гарри, выкинув в сторону испорченный при трансфигурации будильник.

Он продолжал вновь и вновь упорно трансфигурировать пока все оставшиеся камни не закончились.

Гарри устало вдохнул и лег спиной на песок, подложив ладони под голову, и задумчиво уставился наверх.

Идея создать будильник было хорошей, но его работа в преобразовании была отвратительной. Конечно, он не надеялся с первого раза все делать, но нулевой результат? Хотя и под конец его навыки заметно улучшились, но до положительного результата было далеко, как Снейпу до шампуня. Создать работающий будильник со всей внутренней механикой была непосильной задачей для ученика пятого курса. Это была работа как минимум для ученика седьмого курса школы магии, а то и выше.

Подросток снова вдохнул и задумался: его мысли невольно поплыли к его маггловским родственникам: «Интересно, опечалены ли они или рады, что я умер? Вернон может, был бы и рад, но тётя Петунию? Что она будет думать, когда родная кровь, сын её родной сестры не вернется домой? Будет ли для неё это только очередным подтверждением, что магия – зло?»

Гарри вскочил на ноги, начав ходить возле озера туда-сюда, мысленно отклоняя неудобные мысли и сосредотачиваясь на поставленной задаче – сделать будильник.

«Если не выходит, может, стоит попробовать иначе? – подумал мальчик. – Как делают магглы свои вещи без какой-либо магии?»

Гарри вооружился новой идеей и с энтузиазмом принялся за работу.

В первую очередь собрал кучу мелких камней. Потом стал их преобразовывать один камень за другим в металлические шарики, применяя заклинание «трансмутацио статум», которое легко справляясь с преображением подобного в подобное. Тесть происходила типичная трансформация неживого в неживое – камень в металл.

Потом последовала работа другого заклинания из той же серии.

Пят лет назад, когда Гарри был еще одиннадцатилетним мальчиком, к нему в руки в наследство от Дадли попал старый механический будильник, который, конечно же, как и другие вещи был сломан. Он, как и любой мальчик его возраста с интересом разобрал часы, наивно думая, что починит. Конечно же, маленький мальчик не смог его даже обратно собрать, не то, чтобы починить, но зато тогда он с особым детским любопытством рассмотрел внутренние детали механического устройства, получив в процессе массу положительных эмоций.

И сейчас используя те детские воспоминанию, Поттер мысленно сосредоточился.

– _Ресенцеро_ , – Гарри ткнул палочкой в металлическую заготовку.

Заготовка легко преобразовалась под действием заклинания, превратившись в круглый серебряный корпус часов. Он повертел его в руках, рассматривая под разными углами – предмет оказался правильным, как и задумал юный волшебник. Серебреный корпус был положен на плоскую каменную тарелку.

Потом гриффиндорец создал: два звонка, все нужные стрелки, кнопку для будильника, две ножки, циферблат, ключики для регулировки заводки и регулировки часов. Дальше трансфигурация пошла сложнее, так как подросток плохо помнил с истечением пяти лет и очень мало понимал, какие внутренние детали нужны. Он создал пружину, потом несколько зубчатых колёс, винты, вал, шайбы, втулки.… Все детали были разных размеров. Вроде чего-то еще не хватало, но он не помнил чего.

Детали аккуратно разложил на тарелке. К ним вслед присоединились ещё несколько металлических шариков, чтобы заклинание смогло восполнить не хватающие части.

– Так, – зеленоглазый мальчик откашлялся, а потом начал мысленно концентрироваться.

Гарри Поттер мысленно представил, как из деталей собирается будильник, и не просто будильник, а _работающий_ , а затем с твердостью в голосе произнес магическую формулу, обведя палочкой обод тарелку.

– _Улулате хорологум!_

Перед удивленными глазами подростка начала происходить настоящее волшебное таинство.

Серебреные детали и металлические шарики поднялись над каменной тарелкой, как под действием «чар левитации». Некоторые детали начали увеличиваться в размере, а другие уменьшаться, подгоняясь под нужный размер. Металлические шарики начали изменяться на неизвестные устройства. Серебряные детали закружили в хороводе, как фейри, а потом начали соединяться с другом с другом в сложное механическое устройство. Секунда-две и на круглой плоской тарелке стояли часы, отсвечивающие корпусом серебреный блеск, как новенькие часы на прилавке маггловского магазина.

Заклинание на этот раз сработало, как сборочный механизм, подогнав и собрав воедино детали в механический будильник.

Гарри с благоговением взял в руки ново-созданный предмет, завел ключик, и с восторгом услышал, как часы затикали, и увидел, как секундная стрелка помчалась вперед, отсчитывая секунды. Зеленые глаза лучисто засветились от счастья, а душа воспарила от гордости за сделанную работу.

– Да! – подросток поднял правую руку с часами вверх.

– Гарри Поттер покажет вам, где зимуют вейлы! – С восторгом в голосе закричал волшебник.

Многоголосое эхо прокатилось по озеру.

Так или иначе, гриффиндорец добился положительного результата после череды неудач.

##

По местному времени прошел день. Часы исправно работали, отчитывая время. И на сером большом камне появилась первая вертикальная зарубка, как в каком-нибудь маггловском фильме.

Пятнадцатилетний мальчик лениво лежал на песке. Потрепанная школьная мантия валялась рядом, красный галстук был кинут в сторону, белая рубашка широко распахнута, носки и туфли сняты с ног. Несмотря на слабое освещение, тут было жарковато, как в пустыне.

Гарри был жив, здоров и сыт. Но ему было до безумия скучно. В который уже час, он думал, чем бы таким заняться?

Тут не было Рона, с которым можно было поболтать на мальчишеские темы, Гермионы, которая медленно капала на нервы своими нравоучениями, учителей, и конечно школьных домашних заданий. Жизнь была налажена – вода и еда была в избытке. Но тут нечем было заняться! Один серый песок да мертвые деревья. Скукота смертная. Хоть бы напал кто…

Дрожь страха прошла по телу, словно липкие пальцы дементора. Гарри пробил холодный озноб, когда он вспомнил демоническую жабу с круглой дыркой в груди и белой маской закрывающей морду. Нет, лучше бы никто не нападал.

Тот монстр был слишком силен, и двигался с необычной для волшебных монстров высокой скоростью – в его плохом зрении, словно размытое пятно. Обладал большой силой и защитой. Заклинания не причиняли никакого ущерба, отскакивая о чешуи, как мяч об стенку. Если подросток вновь встретился бы с чем-то подобным – это было бы всё равно, что выйти против тролля без палочки. Слишком большая разница была в силе. Возможно – нет, он нисколько не сомневался, профессор Дамблдор играючи осилил бы демона, применив хитроумные чары, но тут его не было.

Надо было что-то делать. Рано или поздно, местный монстр вновь появиться или он сам наткнётся на него или оно сам придет к нему. Как та жаба квакала? Душа? Да, за вкусной душой. _Его_ душой.

Гарри вздрогнул, когда представил, как монстр поглотит его бессмертную душу, как низшую пищу, чтобы утолить голод. Это… это было неприемлемо!

Поттер вскочил на ноги и стал суетливо расхаживать туда-сюда перед озером, думая над чрезвычайно важной проблемой, от которой зависела его жизнь. Страх подгонял его, как извозчик плетью лошадь.

Очевидно, и к Трелони не нужно было ходить, чтобы понять: необходимо подготовиться к будущей встрече с демоном. И самый главный вопрос – _к-а-к?_

Тут не было школьной библиотеки с морем магических книг, где можно подчерпнуть полезных знаний, не было умудренных опытом учителей, у которых можно было спросить полезный совет, и не было умненькой Гермионы. Был только он один со всем воспоминаниями и волшебной палочкой.

Лишь один вариант пришел в лохматую голову – тренировать то, что уже есть, как магглы достигают невообразимого совершенства без какого-либо волшебства. Скульпторы и художники создавали свои произведения, не спя ночами, чтобы достигнуть совершенства. Спортсмены достигали невероятных высот в своих областях, сосредотачиваясь только на тренировках, игнорирую другие аспекты жизни. Многие и многие магглы творили невообразимые вещи – и всё, без какого либо волшебства.

Так и Гарри должен сосредоточить на атакующей магии, постоянно тренировать волшебство, совершенствуя магическое искусство, стать отшельником друидом – ради того, чтобы выжить в этом мире _«Вечной Ночи»._

«Хорошо» – Мысленно сказал Гарри, приняв важное решение.

Он решительно встал перед озером, его зеленые глаза были полны стремления к самосовершенствованию. Юный маг вытянул правую руку с палочкой вперед, а затем выкрикнул:

– _Редукто!_

Синий росчерк магии и через секунду на водной глади озёра образовался оглушительный взрыв, расплескавшись во все стороны брызги воды. Порыв ветра принес запах свежего прохладного воздуха и озона, как после проливного ливня. Дышать стало заметно легче, но Гарри не обратил на это внимание, полностью сконцентрировавшись на тренировке.

Ещё.

– _Редукто!_

И вновь образовался точно такой же взрыв.

Гарри Поттер вновь и вновь повторял «заклинание разрушения», пока не почувствовал в груди сосущую пустоту – признак магического истощения.

##

На следующий день, когда был поставлен второй вертикальный росчерк на большом сером камне, Гарри снова приступил к тренировкам.

– _Инсендио! –_ Струя красного пламени, шириною в бревно и длиною в пятнадцать метров, вырвалась из кончика палочки, и словно неоновая лампа осветила Лазурное Зеркало и создала среди каменных деревьев мрачные тени.

– _Конфринго! –_ На водной глади озера сформировался взрыв, расплескавший во все стороны алые языки жаркого огня.

Взрывное зажигательное заклинание, примененное впервые, сработало как по маслу – но этого было недостаточно!

Гарри отчаянно взлохматил волосы рукой. Он тренировался второй день подряд. И результаты тренировок пока не впечатляли.

Он слишком медленно кастовал заклинание и они слишком медленно летели в цель. Не говоря уже о том, что его боевые чары был слишком слабы для тех монстров. Для волшебных монстров это было еще ничего, но вот для местных – все равно, что дробинка слону.

Без подсказок учителей все продвигалось медленно, в темпе черепахи.

Страх липкой паутиной проник в сознание подростка, сковывая мысли, мешая ясно думать. На мгновение перед глазами предстал образ: гигантский монстр съел его, с аппетитом пережёвывая тело, а когда всю его сущность переварил на полезные составляющие, высрал на землю, как кучу дерьма из не перевариваемых элементов.

«Нет, – мысленно сказал Гарри, отгоняя страх, как надоедливую мошкару. – Этого никогда не будет!»

«Нужно продолжать тренировать, а не раскисать!»

И Гарри Поттер вновь принялся тренироваться, щедро сжигая внутренние запасы маны.

Пошел седьмой день тренировок.

Гарри сидел и кушал зажаренную на костре змею и думал над поразительной мыслью, пришедшей во время тяжелых тренировок.

Все время он колдовал принципу «как есть» – что сколдовал, то и получилось.

А теперь возможно, стоит было применить начальные законы из трансфигурации?

Когда он хотел поменять один предмет на другой, он мысленно создавал образ в голове, а потом осторожно вливал ману через волшебную палочку. Если маны было слишком мало, то предмет трансфигурировался частично, но если слишком много, то получалась несусветная белиберда, а если количество маны было соблюдено в правильном количестве, то происходила правильная трансфигурация. Часть времени во время уроков трансфигурации как раз то и уходила на то, чтобы найти правильный баланс маны. Не было ни таблиц, ни точных схем – у каждого волшебника и волшебницы запас маны был разный. Конечно, нужно было учитывать и другие важные параметры: вес, размер, тип материла, прочность, упругость – но это в его случае это было неважно.

Гарри быстро покушал, чувствуя, как нетерпение одолевает его, а затем принялся реализовать новую идею.

Самое смешное было то, что он не додумался до этого ещё в Хогвартсе. И самое печальное, что никто не рассказал ему об этом, даже умненькая подруга Гермиона Грейнджер промолчала, не делясь важными знаниями в магии. Или, это было настолько так всем очевидно, что он единственный, как слепой крот, не видел, что у него было под носом?

Зеленоглазый мальчик печально вдохнул и грустно улыбнулся. Да – магия для него превратилась в обыденность, серую банальность, как убраться в комнате, помыть посуду или сделать домашние задание. Учась в Хогвартсе, он забыл про очарование волшебства и таинство магии.

Гарри подошел к берегу озера, навел палочку на воды, а затем произнёс магическую формулу и одновременно представил, как мана, словно вода, осторожно потекла по руке в волшебную палочку.

– _Редукто!_

На гладкой поверхности озера в тридцати метрах от подростка возник мощный фонтан воды, который поднялся на несколько метров высь, расплескав по округе брызги.

Мальчик стер ладонью капли воды с очков и лица и с чувством произнес:

– Мерлин тебя дери!

Взрыв оказался намного мощнее предыдущих попыток, но его техника колдовства заметно замедлилась. Также это никак не повлияло на скорость самого заклинания.

«Если я хочу выжить, новую технику колдовства нужно довести до совершенства» – подумал Гарри, задумчиво смотря на расходящиеся круги на воде.

– _Инсендио! –_ Попробовал другое заклинание волшебник.

Мощное неконтролируемое оранжевое пламя, словно дыхание дракона, с заметным гулом вырвалось с палочки. В округе сразу стало теплее и светлее. Темноволосый мальчик отшатнулся назад от своего же творения, спалив себе брови, ресницы и темную челку.

– Тц, кажется, я переборщил с вливанием маны, – произнес Гарри, потирая ладонью лицо.

Поттер испробовал еще парочку заклинаний и неожиданно для себя ощутил в груди признак магического истощения. А было использовано всего лишь с десяток боевых заклинаний. Как жаль.

Он присел на камень, который торчал из песка на берегу озера, и крепко задумался.

Им было сделано несколько выводов. Во-первых, из-за использования новой техники волшебства, его магические резервы быстро истощались. Во-вторых, слишком большое вливание маны в чары приводило к рассыпанию заклинания – что грозило магическим взрывом прямо в лицо и говорило о том, что у заклинаний есть предел мощности или возможно, его мастерство пока не позволяло такой волшбы. В-третьих, количество маны не сильно влияло на скорость атаки, что было печально, так как это не решало проблему со скоростью монстров. В четвертых, слишком долго концентрировался подросток на кастовании – враг не будет ждать, когда он соизволит сколдовать.

Для адаптации техники из трансфигурации в боевое умение потребуется время. Много времени…

– Думаю, на сегодня хватит, – вслух сказал мальчик.

Гарри был магически истощён, а согласно теории магии с этим не стоит пренебрегать. Он помнил парочку историй, рассказанных профессором Флитвиком. Например: как один незадачливый маг на грани полного истощения магических сил попытался испарить всю воду из пруда с помощью чар «эванеско». Тот маг с предсказуемым результатом надорвался, перенапрягшись, что привело к полной потери магии.

То поучительное наставление еще на первом курсе хорошо запомнилось одиннадцатилетнему мальчику.

Поэтому Гарри решил передохнуть после тренировок, пока не рассосется гнетущая пустота в груди.

Гарри начал снимать с себя одежду: рубашку, штаны, и все остальное,… оставшись полностью голым. Он оглядел себя – пахло от него изрядно плохо, тело пропиталось потом и грязью. Так что даже если он был в безграничной дали от цивилизации, ему не помешало бы помыться, чтобы не быть похожим на вонючку Снейпа.

Как не раз говорила миссис Уизли, нечистоплотность плохо влияла на способности к магии, если конечно вы не были практикующим черным магом.

А еще, как слышал подросток в школе: магия во время купанию уходила из тела вместе с водою в канализацию. Некоторые волшебники из чистокровных семей верили в эту фигню, стараясь как можно реже мыться. Гарри только улыбался на эти предрассудки, попутно думая, если бы это было так, то он давно бы стал сквибом.

– Йо-ху, – Гарри с веселым восторгом прыгнул в воду, сверкнув голым задом.

Он погрузился телом в воду, потом окунулся макушкой, немного проплыв под водой, а потом выскочил из воды, стуча зубами. Вода было не то чтобы ледяной, но холодной как из крана.

Гарри постоял на берегу, отогреваясь в теплой атмосфере пустыни, а потом вновь, как дикарь из книг Киплинга, кинулся в воду. Это было замечательно чувство, когда разгорячённое тело пронизывал холод воды, посылая по телу приятные колющие мурашки. А когда выходил из воды, испытывал невероятное облегчение, когда тело тонкой пленкой окутывало тепло, словно махровое полотенце.

Зеленоглазый волшебник вышел из воды, чувствуя во всем теле бодрость, а в душе радость. И почему он этого раньше не делал? Вот дурак.

Гарри затем прополоскал всю свою одежду в воде озера, а затем повесил сушиться на ветки дерева. Он, конечно же, мог применить «очищающие чары», но послухам, которые витали в Хогвартсе, чары быстро изнашивали одежду. А жить ему тут неизвестно сколько…

На большом сером камне было высечено тридцать вертикальных зарубок.

По времени будильника сейчас было девять утра.

Гарри Поттер отжимался на каменной плите, которая была создана из камней и песка. Тут же рядом высился стройный ряд прямоугольных блоков – будущий материал для дома.

На нем были только штаны – рубашка и туфли были предусмотрительно сняты.

– Тридцать! – сосчитал Гарри, а затем встал на ноги.

Его вспотевшая после упражнений грудь учащенно вздымалась, восполняя потерю воздуха.

Вдруг подросток с места стремительно бросился вперед, пробежал по песку несколько метров, а затем, сгруппировавшись, сделал перекат через голову. Затем замер, сидя на коленях, рука бросилась в карман брюк, доставая палочку. Гарри указал магическим концентратором на выбранную цель, и серое дерево взорвалось на мелкие каменные осколки. Резко запахло озоном. Волшебник сделал перекат через правое плечо, уйдя в сторону, а потом снова взорвал отдаленное каменное дерево.

Он встал на ноги и снова бросился бежать. Во время бега правая рука указала на цель, рот проговорил заклинание – синий росчерк магии с заметным шипением ушел в молоко. Гарри снова указал на цель, начал кастовать на бегу заклинание, а затем запутался в собственных ногах, упав лицом в песок.

– Чёрт! – выругался подросток, с отвращением выплевывая песок изо рта.

Снова неудача. Одновременно бежать и колдовать было трудно, да и еще и в цель нужно было магией попасть. Проклятье – такому в Хогвартсе не учили, совмещать магию и физику.

Неделю назад он решил, что было бы неплохо тренировать не только магию, но и тело.

Гриффиндорец начал тренироваться, вспомнив сложные до безумия тренировки Вуда – отжимания, приседания, пресс, подтягивание на турнике, бег вокруг стадиона. Мало кому было известно, что игра в квиддич это не только зрелищный полет, но и серьезные перегрузки, которые испытывал организм во время диких скоростей, маневров и прочее. Вот и приходилось игрокам постоянно тренироваться, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом прямо во время матча, тупо свалившись с метлы.

И еще Гарри заметил, что его мастерство в магии заметно продвинулось, когда он стал совмещать тренировки тела и волшебства. Возможно предрасположенность? Он не знал правильного ответа. Но у него было такое чувство, словно бы физическая сила напрямую влияла на запас маны.

Гарри слегка пожал плечами и снова побежал вперед, пытаясь попасть в цель. Чтобы выжить в этом мире – нужна сила. А сила просто так из воздуха не берётся, её нужно тренировать и взращивать, как бойцовскую собаку.

Ровно пятьдесят дней прошло с момента создания будильника.

За это время юный волшебник освоил новую технику колдовства, научившись правильно вкладывать силу в заклинания, не перебарщивая с вливанием маны и находя правильный баланс сил. Также значительно возросла скорость каста и сама скорость атаки.

По внутренним ощущениям мальчика запас магических сил немного возрос. Это было удивительно, но и одновременно тревожно. Как знал волшебник из теории магии, запасы маны действительно могли расти и даже больше, силу _намеренно_ можно было увеличить. И если не считать незаконные методы, а учесть более доступные, то выходит, что он развивался семимильными шагами.

Если посчитать, то через полгода он станет вдвое сильнее. И как понимал Поттер – это в принципе было невозможно.

Гарри сидел на сером, как гранулы соли, песке, скрестив ноги, полностью голый, в чем мать родила, кроме разве что надетых на нос очков. Он весело забавлялся, пока вымытая одежда подсыхала на сучке дерева. Да и кто его тут голым увидит? Стесняться было некого.

Зеленая змейка парила в воздухе перед ним, совершая дикие кульбиты, словно игрок в квиддич. Она отчаянно извивалась гибким телом в воздухе и зло шипела.

Змеи не были созданы для полёта – та отчаянно сопротивлялась, чувствуя дискомфорт, но магия крепко держала жертву в полете.

Гарри сделал широкий жест рукой, и змейка совершила финт Вронского. Та еще сильнее зашипела. Если бы она могла, то впилась клыками в мягкую плоть своего мучителя, впрыснув в кровь нейротоксин.

Гриффиндорец широко улыбнулся.

Он не был садистом, просто… Ему было скучно, а эти змеи опостылели ему своим презрительным шипением в его сторону. Скольких он уже их съел. Сотню? А может больше – он не считал.

Вдруг змейка упала на песок и уползла, спасаясь от подростка

Поттер резко встал, выпрямившись во весь рост. Душу мальчика охватило смутная тревога – предчувствие скорой беды. Он не знал что происходит, но его пугала неизвестность.

Через полминуты чувства буквально вскричали, предупреждая подростка. Было такое чувство, будто воздух сгустился, как во время ритуала воскрешения Волдеморта. Волоски на теле встали дыбом, а кожа покрылась пупырышками.

Капелька пота скатилась по лицу. Гарри напряженно стоял, внимательно всматриваясь в темный каменный лес. Правая ладонь крепко сжала волшебную палочку.

Послышался тихий шум, как гул подземки. Землю под ногами начало слегка потряхивать.

Гарри сглотнул слюну. Приближалось что-то большое. Что-то пришло за его бессмертной душой. Пожрать, как пищу… Он сильно сжал зубы, чтобы подавить въедающийся в душу страх.

Послышался шорох песка, а затем из-под земли с грохотом вырвалось нечто длинное, создав взрывом пылевую завесу из песка.

Волшебник не успел разглядеть монстра, но сделал шаг назад, а затем взмахнул палочкой.

– _Протего._

Широкое полотно защитной магии скрыло чародея от потенциальной угрозы.

– Ша-а-а! – Монстр громко взревел, создав мощную воздушную волну.

Пылевую завесу сдуло от мощи крика, и Гарри увидел свою цель как на ладони.

– Святая Хедвига, покровительница сирот! Это что – возмездие за всех съеденных змей?

Наряженная улыбка украсила загорелое лицо подростка.

Пред ним предстала гигантская кобра. Свинцовое чешуйчатое тело извивалось кольцами. Морда была скрыта за белой маской с двумя длинными клыками. На стыке треугольной головы и тела виднелось круглое сквозное отверстие. Змея была размером с взрослого василиска. И как подозревал мальчик, также обладала мощной способностью к сопротивлению магии.

«Снова маска на лице и дырка в теле?» – Удивился гриффиндорец совпадением.

Кобра угрожающе раскрыла капюшон, и желтые глаза из-под маски уставились на жертву. Изо рта белой маски высунулся раздвоенный язык, пробующий воздух на вкус.

– Какая вкусная еда, пахнет, словно деликатес, – прошипела тварь и без предупреждения проворно кинулась в атаку.

С оглушительным грохотом белая маска врезалась в магический щит. По синей поверхности в месте удара пошли волны – усиленный «протего» выдержал атаку, поглотив силу мощного тарана.

Аспид ловко заскользил по песку в сторону, извиваясь телом, а затем нанес второй сокрушительный удар острым костяным хвостом по щиту. Защита замерцала, поглощая силу удара, а затем рассыпалась на голубые осколки, как разбитое стекло, не выдержав мощи укола костяного копья.

«Это змея, – подумал Гарри, – двигается медленнее, чем та жаба, но сила удара та же!»

Это был его шанс! Он побежал в сторону от змея, а затем на ходу развернулся.

– _Редукто!_

Усиленный заряд синей магии попал в цель, выбив защитные пластинки чешуи. Но крови не было.

Гарри закусил губу, видя, что кобра продолжила ползти, как ни в чем не бывало.

Она развернулась в сторону мальчика, а затем совершила стремительный атакующий бросок.

– _Протего! –_ Гарри успел выставить щит.

Удар был сокрушительным, магический щит едва не развалился на части.

Гарри досадливо сжал зубы. Даже после стольких тренировок, он был все еще слаб!

Змея повторила повторный прием – удар костяным хвостом – окончательно добив волшебный щит.

– Тебе не убежать, тебе не спрятаться, а я тебя съем!

– _Конфринго! –_ Поттер контратаковал, пока змея шипела.

Красный сгусток магии с высокой скоростью и пронзительным звуком устремился к цели.

– Ша-а-а, – с болью в голосе закричала кобра, когда заряд магии взорвался на чешуе, выбив пластинки и расплескав обжигающие языки алого пламени.

«Это сработало!» – Прилетела быстрая мысль в голову подростка.

Взрывное зажигательное заклинание оказалось более эффективно, чем просто взрывное «редукто».

– _Конфринго!_ – Несколько раз повторил юный маг.

Свинцовые чешуйки полетели в сторону, и в воздухе запахло жареным мясом.

– Ненавижу змей, – проговорил подросток, почувствовав в воздухе запах горелого мяса.

Кобра-демон громко и зло зашипела от полученных ран и начала извиваться, выкручивая гибким телом круги. Атаки мальчика были тщетны – для змеи это был слабый урон, как укус комара.

Змея рассвирепела от того, что не могла достигнуть цели. Она в ярости бросилась в атаку на свою дичь.

– Съем! – Громко зашипела кобра в стремительном прыжке.

Гарри успел выставить щит. Но змея не полезла в лобовую атаку, как прежде, а начала обходить стороной волшебный барьер, заползая через бок в тыл.

– Чёрт, – Поттер сжал зубы, поняв ход змеи.

Тварь не была тупой, как он думал, не смотря на то, что могла говорить.

Он поднял палочку над головой, как олимпийский факел, а затем произнес заклинание:

– _Протего тоталум!_

Синий полупрозрачный купол защитной магии скрыл волшебника от неминуемой гибели.

Кобра продолжила ползти, совершила несколько кругов вокруг защитного купола, а потом к изумлению подростка, стала со всей мощью своего тела сжимать щит в удушающем объятии.

Гарри был в полном шоке. Он фактически заключил себя в ловушку. Несмотря на немного иную магическую формулу – это был все тот же «протего», только другой формы! Долго он не протянет.

По голубоватой поверхности щита пошли волны, как круги на воде – верный признак интенсивного поглощения урона.

«Хорошо, у меня будет только один шанс. – Подумал черноволосый мальчик. – Когда щит падёт, я ударю!»

Гарри прищурился и мысленно сконцентрировался. Волшебная палочка слегка задрожала в руке.

Секунда – и купольный щит лопнул, как мыльный пузырь.

– _Инсендио! –_ закричал Поттер.

Вспыхнуло неистовое оранжевое пламя. В нос подростка ударил запах горелой плоти.

Змея громко закричала от боли и бросилась в сторону, подальше от опасного жаркого огня.

– _Флантем! –_ крикнул подросток.

Вслед за коброй устремился еле заметный плотный сгусток воздуха. Заклятье ударило в корпус чудовища, откинув аспида на несколько метров.

Чудовище быстро оправилось после удара, а потом ловко развернулось в сторону подростка, кинувшись в атаку белой маской, как ударным тараном.

– _Конфринго,_ – Гарри успел выстрелить еще раз, а затем перекатился в бок, пропуская голову-таран аспида.

– Ша-а-а, – взревела змея, когда заряд магии больно ранил тело.

Он встал на ноги, а затем бросился в сторону леса, мчась из всех сил.

Кобра бросилась вслед за дичью.

Радостная улыбка украсило лицо гриффиндорца.

Многие за глаза упрекали гриффиндорцев за безрассудность, тупоголовость, прямолинейность – но это было явно не так. Иначе бы факультет славного Годрика давно бы вымер, закрывшись в начале эпохи становления Хогвартса как школы.

Мало кто понимал или вникал в суть, что гриффиндорцы больше ценили личную силу, взращённую своими руками, чем полученную как наследство в виде денег, политической власти или мутной родовой магии.

Это можно было сравнить с игрой в квиддич, которая отражала истинный дух волшебников.

Например: слизеринцы играли грязно, полагались на грубую силу, активно пользовались фаворитизмом мадам Хук, когда бывшая выпускница слизерина намеренно делала вид, что не видела нарушений правил. Гриффиндорцы играли иначе: полагались на свои способности, играли более технично, доверяя тактике и стратегии.

Гарри все бежал вперед, быстро передвигая ноги по сыпучему песку. Он затылком чувствовал, что змея нагоняла. Он вбежал в лес, пробежал несколько метров, а затем остановился возле дерева, похожего на рогатку, а затем повернулся на встречу ползущей змеи.

– _Протего_ , – возвел волшебную преграду между собой и змеёй зеленоглазый мальчик.

Кобра-демон на высокой скорости врезалась в магический щит, как кувалда по наковальне, выбив россыпь синих искр.

– Все равно я тебя проглочу, – неистово зашипела змея, извиваясь мощным телом.

А затем вдруг песчаная земля ушла из-под гибкого тела чудовища.

– Не-е-т, – послышался крик-шипение.

Демон угодил в заранее расставленную ловушку.

Гарри подошел к краю пропасти. Это была квадратная яма двадцать на двадцать метров, вырытая с помощью «чар левитации». Он посмотрел вниз. На самом дну, в тридцати метрах ниже него, змея нанизалась на стальные штыри, усиленные магией на «неразрушимость» и «сверх-остроту».

Тварь зло шипела и пыталась вырваться из плена, но не могла – собственный вес только усугублял положение, крепко удерживая тело в стальных копьях, как вилка колбасу.

Поттер облегченно вздохнул – ловушка, на которую он потратил не один день, сработала как по маслу. Хе-хе, не зря он смотрел маггловские фильмы! И трансфигурация – вещь, без которой бы ничего не вышло.

– Еще живая? – удивился юный волшебник.

Прошла минута – дно ямы наполнилось алой кровью, но чудовище продолжало зло шипеть, как будто и не собиралось умирать.

Гриффиндорец указал палочкой на полудохлую змею, а затем произнес заклинание, вкладывая всю оставшуюся ману.

– _Инсендио!_

Огонь из волшебной палочки, как из маггловского огнемета устремился в яму, заполнив ловушку языками оранжевого пламени до самых краев. Сразу стало жарко, запахло горелой плотью и озоном. Он отвел взгляд в сторону от яркого как солнце пламени, продолжая поддерживать чары.

Двадцать секунд удерживал мальчик огненное заклинание, а затем он выдохся, почувствовав в груди знакомую до ненависти пустоту.

Гарри бросил взгляд внутрь ямы – дно ямы покрылось слоем пепла, песчаные стены расплавились, превратившись в стекло, а стальные штыри раскраснелись до белизны и оплыли, словно воск свечи.

Поттер облегченно вдохнул, точно гора с плеч свалилась. Враг бы повержен – теперь можно было на время расслабиться.


	4. Chapter 4

Враг был повержен – можно было немного расслабиться.

Гарри Поттер бросил последний взгляд на яму, а потом развернулся, чтобы уйти домой. Он пошел вперед, суча ногами по песку, его спина сгорбилась, а опущенный взгляд не отрывался от серого песка.

Через несколько минут он пришел к своему жилищу, которое стояло на берегу лазурного озера. Методом проб и ошибок, дом был построен несколько дней назад из преобразованных камней и песка, и выглядел просто и неприхотливо, как может быть выглядеть примитивное жилище не сведущего в строительстве человека.

Как известно, волшебникам не нужен был молоток, пила, стамеска и прочий инструмент. Волшебная палочка – была истинным инструментом чародея. «Хочешь сделать из дерева предмет или деталь?» – преобразуй её. «Хочешь добротный кирпич?» – вот тебе сырая глина и заклинание.

Но не каждый волшебник мог создавать предметы по своему собственному желанию. Для этого нужно было крепкое пространственно-образное мышление, ибо кривые и косые вещи никому не были нужны.

Он вошел в свое жилище, пройдя через мерцающий голубоватый барьер, служивший импровизированной дверью, не пропускающей никого кроме хозяина. Дом состоял из всего лишь одной комнаты, которая одновременно заменяла ему спальню, кухню и прихожую. В целях безопасности и устойчивости в конструкции дома не было окон. Сами стены были сделаны из больших каменных блоков, а потолок покрывала большая каменная плита. Все было сделано просто и неприхотливо. Утонченных гостей он точно не ждал – кроме разве что голодных монстров.

Внутреннее убранство было аскетичным и состояло из простых предметов мебели. На противоположной от входа стене стояла кровать, похожая на ту, что была в доме Дурслей, в центре комнаты был расположен круглый стол, рядом же стоял стул с высокой спинкой и подлокотником, в углу был простой шкаф с двумя дверцами. Как и стены, предметы мебели были сделаны из серого камня, который по своим свойствам был тверд и прочен.

Туалет бы снаружи в сотне метров от дома, а вместо умывальника и ванны было озеро.

Волшебник не торопясь подошёл к шкафу, ступая босыми ногами по каменному полу, открыл дверцу, достав из содержимого тарелку с жареным мясом и полный графин воды с кубиками льда. Всю нехитрую еду разложил на круглом столе, в центре которого размерено тикали серебряные часы.

Гарри сел на стул и впервые осознал, что всё это время ходил и сражался, в чём мать родила. Краска смущения прильнула к щекам. Жизнь без людей делала его неотесанным дикарем. Простые вещи, такие как ношение одежды, забота о внешнем виде, или простой этикет за столом, начали вылетать у него из головы, как снитч из руки.

Мальчик задумчиво посмотрел на потолок, откуда светил приятно-голубой, не ослепляющий свет «люмоса», и подумал:

«Скоро я забуду, как говорить, писать и читать, а потом встречу своего Пятницу, как Робинзон Крузо?»

Кривая улыбка образовалась на лице подростка. Он не знал ответа на свой вопрос.

Гарри не торопясь поел, а затем откинулся на спинку стула, издав протяжный усталый вздох. Он чувствовал себя после битвы, словно выжитый лимон. Мышцы на ногах болели после интенсивного бега, а в груди поселилась сосущая пустота, как будто дементор пытался высосать душу, но остановился на половине проклятого поцелуя. Это было крайне неприятное чувство, которое каждый раз появлялось при магическом истощении.

Но как знал подросток по своему опыту – магические резервы в этом месте восстанавливались быстрее. Даже скорее чем Хогвартсе, где магия столетиями копилась и откладывалась, как многолетняя пыль на чердаке. Час-другой и магия пришла бы в норму.

«Интересно, что сейчас делают мои друзья? Сириус? – вдруг подумал зеленоглазый мальчик. – И что происходит в магическом мире?»

Он надеялся, что его друзья вырвались из лап Пожирателей Смерти и не нажили себе неприятностей из-за его оплошности. В конце концов, вторжение в Министерство было серьезным проступком. А Сириус… Хех, он бы точно не пропал, нашёл бы выход из щекотливой ситуации. Не зря же в собаку превращался.

Гарри печально вздохнул. Если бы не его слепая вера в насланное видение, то все могло быть иначе. Мог бы и сам догадаться, что Волдеморт использовал бы связь между ними в своих целях, чтобы добраться до него и пророчества. И что это было за пророчество? Он не знал ответа, как и не знал ответов на другие вопросы, которые вертелись в голове.

За эти прожитые дни он не раз и два пожалел о произошедших событиях.

Может быть, когда разнеслась весть по всему магическому миру о его смерти, Волдеморт бы сделал свой ход конём – начав наступление на захват власти. Он представил эту безумную картину, как в атмосфере полной безнадежности вновь начали происходить исчезновения, пытки, убийства людей как в ту первую войну, рассказанную из уст людей и прочитанную из подшивок газет.

Ледяная дрожь прошлась по усталому телу подростка. Гарри поджал губы в тонкую линию и крепко сжал пальцами до белизны в суставах подлокотник стула. Зеленые глаза прищурились и зло сверкнули.

А как же магллорожденные? Что будет с ними? В отличие от остальных волшебников, их не было так много – раз-два и обчёлся. У них не было знаний, связей, и влиятельных родственников в мире магии, которые бы встали на их защиту. На продажное Министерство в качестве защитника не стоило надеяться. Мерлин, за них даже мстить никто не будет, не то, чтобы даже искать трупы, дабы похоронить, как следует. Отщепенцы, из которых сделали пугало для влиятельных чистокровных семей. Их просто убьют или рационально по-слизерински пустят в жертву для усиления родовой магии?

В голове волшебника кружили, жужжали вопросы, как рой шершней.

Гриффиндорец знал, был только один вариант – все узнать самому. Но опять же как? Чтобы получить ответы на все вопросы, нужно было в первую очередь ответить на самый главный вопрос: как вырваться из этого места?

Все было без толку. Юный волшебник уже думал, думал не раз и не два, но ответа не находил. Это было выше его сил, выше его познаний в магии. В конце концов, он был всего лишь школьником, ни даже опытным волшебником.

Гарри издал тяжелый вздох, потом резко встал со стула, суетливо прошелся по комнате, а затем лег на кровать. Он положил руки под голову и мысленно выкинул все бесполезные мысли из головы, сосредотачивая взор зеленых очей на люмосе, который заменял люстру. Это был прием, случайно обнаруженный во время отдыха и как ни странно хорошо работающий. Тёплый свет заполнил сознание подростка, отгоняя назойливые мысли, как сторожевой пёс, и давая возможность усталому мозгу расслабиться и отдохнуть от тяжелых мыслей.

Поттер долго смотрел на свет, потом его веки начали тяжелеть, слипаться, и через минуту он плавно отбыл в царство Морфея, забыв, что всё-таки нужно было одеться.

 _Он стоял на бескрайнем лугу, сочная зеленая трава высилась выше колен. Сверху из чистого синего неба палило жаркое солнце, освещая мир яркими красками. Он видел издалека женщину, стройную и тонкую, как тростинку. Её огненно-рыжие волосы струились свободным водопадом по изящным плечам, словно длинные языки пламени. Она была одета в алое шёлковое платье, которое едва скрывало загорелую кожу. Он попытался всмотреться в лицо незнакомки, чтобы рассмотреть прекрасные черты, но сон прервался, как внезапно потухшая свеча…_

##

Гарри Поттер стоял на небольшой поляне посреди серого леса каменных деревьев. Тут и там были воткнуты в песок стальные трансфигурированые копья. Он наклонил голову набок и внимательно прислушивался к звукам мертвого леса.

К нему быстро приближалось чудовище, продираясь через лес, словно бульдозер – громко ломая деревья и шумно топая ногами. Поттер ни грамма не сомневался – оно как-то почувствовало его ауру, его сладкую душу, которая была как мёд для медведя.

Издалека послышался рёв, примерно в сотне метров. Капелька пота скатилась по щеке. Прошло пару мгновений, волшебник инстинктивно напрягся, и…

– Еда! – с громовым рыком из-за деревьев выпрыгнула тварь.

Она грохотом приземлилась на землю, подняв вокруг себя облако песчаной пыли.

Это было большое гуманоидное существо, которое упиралось длинными руками об землю. Оно было ростом в четыре метра и с круглой дырой посередине груди. Мощное мускулистое тело покрывал серый мех, а вместо лица была белая маска, похожая на морду гориллы, с четырьмя красными вертикальными полосками, как от пореза удара когтей.

«Как и всегда – белая маска, и круглая дыра в груди» – подумал Гарри, с интересом рассматривая монстра.

Тем временем существо одним махом пересекло разделяющее расстояние до своей цели, появившись в мгновения ока в метре от подростка. Оно замахнулось мускулистой рукой, чтобы прихлопнуть свою жертву, как муху.

Но Гарри в последнее мгновение успел среагировать, выставив перед собой магический щит. Раздался оглушительный грохот, когда тварь нанесла мощный удар сжатым кулаком по синему барьеру. По волшебному щиту пошли волны поглощаемой кинетической силы.

Гриффиндорец не стал ждать повторного хода монстра, а ответил контратаковав. Он выставил палочку вперед, сконцентрировался, и произнес:

– _Флантем!_

Сгусток сжатого воздуха прошел сквозь волшебный щит, врезавшись в монстра со скоростью мчащегося локомотива. Тяжеленное тело пролетело несколько метров по дуге и в конце полета с оглушительным грохотом врезалось в дерево.

Монстр тряхнул головой, начал пошатываясь вставать после магического удара в грудь. Пока демон приходил в себя, Гарри указал волшебной палочкой на валун, который лежал в паре метров от него, и произнес магическую формулу:

– _Ваддивази!_

Много килограммовый камень под действием невидимых сил на высокой скорости сорвался с места в сторону противника. Не прошло и секунды как, раздался оглушительный грохот, в стороны полетела каменная крошка и оседающая пыль. Гарри увидел, что монстр с маской гориллы успел защититься от удара в последний момент, скрестив руки над головой.

Демон опустил руки и зло взревел, глянув на мальчика бешеными глазами из-под костяной маски.

– Еда! – рыкнула тварь, а потом кинулась в атаку, стремительно приближаясь к своей цели.

Гриффиндорец улыбнулся уголками губ – он только начинал.

Он быстро указал волшебной палочкой на воткнутое в землю трансфигурированое стальное копье, которое было усилено «чарами неразрушимости», а вслед за тем произнес магическую формулу, максимально вкладывая ману в относительно простые чары.

– _Ваддивази!_

«А как тебе это?» – подумал зеленоглазый мальчик.

Демон не смог уклонить. Стальное копье, сверкнув серебряным блеском, на высокой скорости вонзилось в грудь гуманоидного чудовища, пробив тварь насквозь. Из груди и спины по серому мохнатому телу полилась, прочерчивая красные дорожки, алая кровь. Монстр остановился как вкопанный, в двадцати метрах от юного чародея, потеряв весь агрессивный пыл и так и не добежав до своей цели.

– Ра-а-а-а! – из костяной маски с красными вертикальными росчерками послышался могучий утробный рев полный боли и мучения.

Демон похожий на гориллу напрочь забыл о своем противнике. Его внимание переключилось на рану. Он схватил обеими руками копье, мощные мышцы вздулись от усилия, пытаясь вытащить металлический стержень из груди. Но подросток не дал монстру совершить задуманное.

– _Ваддивази! –_ вновь произнес заклинание волшебник.

Гарри навел волшебную палочку на стальное копьё, которое было воткнуто в песок позади монстра, а потом как дирижёр навел на демона, указывая цель чарам.

Невидимая сила подхватило копье как пёрышко, а затем со свистом швырнуло заранее приготовленное оружие в спину чудовища. Стержень с чавканьем пронзил спину, пройдя насквозь через всё тело и выйдя острым концом из груди. Вновь полилась демоническая кровь.

– У-у-у-у, – монстр задрал голову вверх и с болью в голосе пронзительно завыл, как раненная гиена.

Гриффиндорец поморщился от громогласного крика-плача. Но это его не остановило.

Он навел палочку на первое копьё, которое прошло через грудь чудовища, а затем произнес магическую формулу:

– _Акцио!_

Стержень под действием чар призыва с мокрым чавканьем вылетел из груди, приземлившись рядом с подростком. Из пробитых дыр на спине и груди вырвался ярко-алый фонтан крови, который доджем оросил серый песок.

Демон упал на колени как подкошенный. Силы явно покинули его. Руки безвольными плетями повисли вдоль тела. Через прорез в белой маске слышалось тяжёлое утробное дыхание.

«Еще жив? – подумал волшебник. – Тогда…»

– _Ваддивази, –_ вновь произнес заклинение Гарри Поттер, без жалости, без сострадания.

То же самое стальное копье, которое было «вызвано из тела» вновь вошло под углом сверху вниз, пройдя насквозь через грудь и выйдя через бедро, нанизывая демоническую тварь к земле, как бабочку на булавку.

Гарри, не спеша, чувствуя, что уже победил, подошел к поверженному противнику. Он мельком взглянул на уродливую тварь подле его ног, почувствовав ноздрями отвратною вонь из смеси мускуса и крови.

Юный чародей немного поглядел на тварь, оценивая степень уродства, медленно поднял волшебную палочку, а затем нанёс финальный удар магией.

– _Инсендио!_

На кончике волшебной палочки вспыхнул свет, а затем ярко-оранжевое пламя с температурой в две тысячи градусов целиком поглотило чудовище, скрывая массивное тело за языками неистового огня. В нос ударил едкий запах горелой шерсти, плоти, мяса. Он отвернул голову в сторону от отвращения, не желаю вдыхать носом омерзительный смрад.

Гарри продержал чары около минуты, сжигая тело демона как какой-то мусор, а потом отпустил палочку, прервав заклинание. Демон полностью сгорел, оставив после себя ничего. Только песок и камни спеклись в стеклянную массу, вплавив в себя оплывшие под мощью огня стальные копья.

Волшебник отошел на пару десятков метров от побоища, потом прислонился спиною к дереву, сев по-турецки. Он отвязал с пояса брюк трансфигурированую фляжку с водой. Сделал глоток воды, а потом с наслаждением прикрыл веки, чувствуя, как холодная вода льётся по сухому горлу.

За прошедшую неделю это был пятый убитый им монстр.

Тактика, которую он придумал в порыве вдохновения, приносила свои плоды.

Как оказалось, монстры обладали хорошей сопротивляемостью к магии, а шкуры были крепки, словно серебряная кольчуга гоблинов. Даже после интенсивных тренировок, демоны оказывали сильное сопротивление.

Но подросток заметил что, не смотря на всю силу демонов, они всё-таки имели слабость к огню. А огонь, как известно по теории магии, был универсальным средством против тьмы. Все создания тьмы боялись огня, впрочем, как и все другие создания. Огонь мог очистить проклятое место, испепелив всю скверну, мог разрушить темный предмет, уничтожив скрепляющие контуры черной магии, огонь мог многое, если бы силы у заклинателя.

А у Гарри Поттера были силы – а он, как известно, стоял на первом месте среди сверстников.

Но, к сожалению, для самого волшебника, в арсенале у него было только два боевых заклинания с эффектом огня – «инсендио» и «конфринго». Первое заклинание было мощным, но имело низкую скорость атаки, а второе имело высокую скорость атаки, но слабый урон огня. Это была трудная дилемма – ведь монстры не будут стоять на месте, смиренно ожидая, когда он сколдует чары или когда выкопает яму с копьями.

Гарри долго думал над проблемой, пока в голове не зажглась идея, словно люмос в темноте. Он решил продолжить великолепную идею с копьями, но не копать ямы. Нет, от идеи с волчьими ямами он не отказался. Просто решил использовать копья как орудие прямо в бою.

И как показал следующий бой с демоном, мысль оказалось правильной. Прочные стальные копья, остро заточенные и зачарованные на неразрушимость, оказались грозным оружием. Длинные и тяжелые стрежни, на высокой скорости под действием чар «ваддивази» легко прошивали толстую шкуру, как стальная армейская пуля. Тот первый демон, на котором он испытал новый прием, получил серьезный урон и сразу же потерял агрессивный настрой, застыв на месте. А дальше он просто добил монстра магией огня, сжигая того в пепел.

Зеленоглазый подросток грустно вдохнул.

Жаль, что он не мог создавать копья прямо во время боя. Это много бы упростило. Но трансфигурация требовала недюжинной сосредоточенности и времени. Пока это был не его уровень мастерства. Может через несколько лет он осилит такую магию, когда его мастерство заметно подрастёт, а пока приходилось готовить копья заранее.

Гарри лениво почесал правую щеку рукой.

Еще он кое-что понял – монстры были разными. То есть тут не было такого, чтобы постоянно встречался один вид монстров. Как, например драконы, гиппогрифы или фестралы. Их можно было бы причислить к условной категории «демоны», но каждый монстр был по-своему уникален, неповторим, как могут быть неповторимы отпечатки пальцев. Все они были разной силы, размера и внешнего вида – не было одинаковых повторений.

Черноволосый мальчик еще несколько минут посидел, отдыхая и набираясь сил.

Он встал, протянул палочку с рукой вперед, а потом прошептал:

– _Курсоро, Лазурное Зеркало._

Волшебная палочка в руке подростка легонько вздрогнула, а затем несильно потянула в сторону, уводя юного чародея за собой, как будто его потянула за поводок невидимая для глаз собака. Это было нехитрое заклинание поиска, полезное для розыска домов, улиц, примечательных мест и даже городов. Если, разумеется, всё ранее перечисленное имело название, не было живым существом или предметом.

Да, на этот раз он далеко ушёл от дома, когда затеял охоту на демонов.

Ему было скучно сидеть дома и ждать, когда к нему соизволят явиться местные чудовища. Тогда он подумал: почему бы не начать самому охоту на тех, кто считал его всего лишь пищей? Это было, конечно же, крайне опасно, но как говорили на Гриффиндоре: лучше найти беду на своих условиях, чем ждать, когда она негадано нагрянет в твой дом. Или, проще говоря, волшебник решил создать санитарную зону вокруг _своего_ озера – ведь монстры могли напасть, застав врасплох во время сна, отдыха, приема еды или купания.

Гарри шел по зыбучему песку, перебирая ногами. Палочка тянула вперед, к родному дому.

Неожиданно окружающая атмосфера сгустилась, невидимая сила тяжело легла на юные плечи мальчика. Что это? Было явственное ощущение давления магии… как в присутствие дракона.

Гарри замер, по спине прошёлся мерзкий холодок, волосики на теле встали дыбом. Приближалось существо сравнимое по силе с драконом или василиском.

«Что? Ещё один? Не может быть. Такого раньше не было» – мысли ураганом пронеслись в голове подростка.

Сердце предательски ушло в пятки. Сможет ли он победить?

Он сжал вспотевшей ладонью палочку и стал оглядываться по сторонам, прищурив зеленые глаза.

«Нет, я не умру, – подумал Гарри, отгоняя подкативший страх. – Я обязательно выживу, во что бы то ни стало!»

– _Протего тоталум, –_ Поттер поднял палочку над головой.

Магический купол скрыл волшебника за полупрозрачной синей завесой.

В воздухе послышалось шелестение, как от махания крыльев птицы.

Гарри вдруг замер, словно застыл под проклятьем окаменения. Капелька пота скатилась по шее, уйдя за шиворот рубашки. Он медленно развернулся, поворачивая корпус тела назад.

Там – позади него, на стволе серого дерева был зеленого цвета таракан.

Черты лица машинально скривились, дрожь отвращения прошлась по телу.

Это был поистине отвратительный монстр с длинным яйцевидным брюхом и стоящим на четырех тонких сегментированных лапах. Спереди вместо рук торчали два острых крюка-меча, а на длинной шее покоилась треугольная голова, покрытая белой маской. Поверх темно-зеленого тела было два длинных крыла и круглая дырка в груди.

Тварь повернула голову в его сторону – два длинных как антенна уса плавно качнулись.

Пара больших матово-зеленых глаза с черными точками зрачков уставились на него.

Гарри замер, не смея двигаться. Брезгливость и страх смешались в душе подростка дурным коктейлем. Ему стало плохо от вида уродливой твари и сильной ауры, которую он _буквально_ чувствовал кожей.

Это таракан похожий на богомола – был силен, как дракон, если не сильнее.

Демон встал на задние лапки, поднял крюки-лапы, раскрыл крылья веером, а потом, открыв полную острых зубов челюсть, угрожающе прошипел.

Меньше пол секунды, и тварь появилась прямо перед Поттером.

Гарри отреагировал инстинктивно, резко выставив палочку перед собой.

Демон полоснул по щиту мечами-крюками, прорезая барьер насквозь, как консервный нож жестяную банку.

Зеленые глаза волшебника в шоке распахнулись.

– _Инсендио, –_ в панике выкрикнул огненное заклинание Гарри, и одновременно глядел, как волшебный щит лопнул, распавшись на тысячи искорок голубого света.

Оранжевое пламя устремилось вперед, как залп из маггловского огнемета. Запах озона и тепло пламени прибавили подростку душевных сил. Но, страх никуда не исчез – только ушел на второй план, выпустив вперед решимость.

Зеленый таракан-переросток не стал ждать, когда его полностью поглотит жаркое пламя. Он оттолкнулся задними лапами и взмахнул крыльями, стремительно прыгнув вверх и взметнув облако песчаной пыли.

Гарри проследил глазами за полетом твари, ведя волшебной палочкой за целью, как зенитка за штурмовиком.

– _Инкарцеро, –_ последовало связывающее заклинание.

Вместо пеньковой веревки, из-за усиленного вливания маны в чары, материализовались стальные тросы. Они обвились вокруг демона, крепко прижав крылья и лапы к торсу. Тварь, потеряв способность к полету, камнем полете вниз, как сбитый бомбардировщик, издавая яростный клокочущий звук.

Гарри улыбнулся, но тут же нахмурил брови – не стоило расслабиться.

Демон упал на землю. Раздался грохот падения, в воздух поднялось пылевое облако, скрыв от глаза подростка вид на демоническое насекомое.

– _Протего, –_ скастовал защитные чары юный волшебник на случай быстрого нападения.

«Черт, рядом нет копий, – подумал подросток, сжав зубы, – мне как никогда сейчас они нужны!»

Гриффиндорец понимал – ни концентрации, ни времени не хватило бы на создание так нужных ему копий прямо во время боя.

Ещё он знал, не смотря на жесткое падение, эта тварь была живучей. Все они были живучими. А данное существо было особенно сильным и быстрым. Даже быстрее всех остальных, которых он встретил на своем пути.

«Смотри» – мысленно приказал себе волшебник.

Не стоило отводить взгляд от врага, который перемещался в пространстве быстрее метлы «молния». Даже моргать было опасно.

Он выставил палочку перед собой, до предела влил ману в инструмент; заклинание было буквально на кончике языка. Миндалевидные глаза широко распахнулись и стали внимательно наблюдать.

Тем временем, пыль еще не успела осесть, как из песчаного облака вылетел монстр, который успел за короткое время освободиться из охватов стальных тросов.

Дальше события происходили как в замедленной съёмке.

Сто миллисекунд – губы Гарри медленно раскрылись.

Триста миллисекунд – тварь пересекла больше половины расстояния.

Шестьсот миллисекунд – Поттер закончил чтение «заклинания разрушения», на кончике волшебной палочки зажегся ярко-синий огонёк магии. Раз – демон полоснул правой лапой-крюком. Щит разрезало как бумагу. Два – левая лапа-меч нанесла повторный удар. С кончика палочки сорвался шипящий заряд магии.

Раздался громкий булькающий вопль и треск кости.

Гарри отшатнулся назад – кончик меча прошёлся по лицу, наискосок разрезал нос, рот и подбородок, чудом не задев глаза.

Палочка выскользнула из пальцев, упав на песок. Но мальчик этого не заметил. В глазах вспыхнула искра, осветившая всё уголки сознания красным цветом. Цветом адской, невыносимой боли.

Он неловко пошатнулся, а потом рухнул на спину. Через плотно сжатые глаза, ручьем потекли слезы боли, перемешиваясь с красной кровью волшебника. Разрезанный рот то ли булькал, то ли хрипел, исторгая кровавую пузырящуюся слюну. Монстр был всецело забыт, всё было забыто, кроме обжигающей пульсирующей боли на периферии сознания.

Боль обжигала. Боль изводила. Казалось, не было ничего, кроме этой боли. Вся вселенная состояла из адской боли. Но, как и вселенная, она имела начало и конец.

Гарри не знал, сколько времени прошло. Он вообще мало, что понимал. Но через какое-то время ясность сознания вернулось. Нет, боль никуда не исчезла – просто стала менее невыносимой.

Гарри открыл глаза и увидел через красные пятна на линзах близко-близко самые прекрасные очи, которые он когда-либо видел в своей недолгой жизни. Глаза, как у лани, коричневато-зеленого цвета глядели на него, переливаясь искорками света.

Большие грустные очи отодвинулись назад, и мальчик увидел нежное лицо в форме сердца и длинные шелковистые волосы цвета вороного крыла.

«Ангел? – подумал Гарри, – теперь я в раю?»

Радость надеждой вспыхнула в душе подростка, словно фейерверк на ночном небе. Не будет больше монстров, змей, чёртового песка. Он снова увидит солнце, которое приятно нагреет кожу, вновь увидит полноту красок мира.

– Ты очнулся, – чарующе произнесли розовые губы.

Его глаза невольно сосредоточился на них.

– Я боялась, что ты умрёшь, но твои невероятные способности исцелили тебя…

«Стоп! Я не умер? Это не рай?» – пришла быстрая мысль.

Радость быстро сменилась разочарованием. Он провел рукой по лицу: нос, рот, подбородок были целы, но сильно саднили. Странно. На пальцах ощущалась липкая кровь. Но потом пришла настороженность. Кто это?

«Раве я не сражался с демоном?» – подумал Гарри.

Лицо девушки отстранилось от мальчика, и он увидел всю полноту картины. Сердце ушло в пятки.

Прекрасное лицо…голова. Это был все тот же богомол-демон, но без белой маски! Человеческая голова с длинными черными волосами росла прямо из длинной шеи зеленого таракана.

«Без паники!» – панически подумал Поттер.

Он скосил глаза, ища волшебную палочку. Только бы до неё добраться!

Демоническая тварь заметила эмоциональное состояние черноволосого мальчика и успокаивающе сказала:

– Не бойся, я больше не буду на тебя нападать.

Гарри замер, как громом пораженный.

Тем временем существо отодвинулось на комфортную для юного волшебника дистанцию.

Поттер с опаской смотрел на тварь в течение минуты. Он не шевелился, боясь нападения демона.

Прошло некоторое время, и подросток понял, что существо действительно больше не желает ему зла. Он медленно поднялся на ноги, подобрал упавшую волшебную палочку, вытер потекшие кровью линзы очков. Паника ушла в небытие, а взамен пришло мальчишеское любопытство.

Гарри оценивающе посмотрел на демона. Раньше, они просто отслеживали и нападали на него, как охотник за дичью. А теперь эта тварь преспокойно смотрела на него человеческими глазами. Что же случилось?

Еще, тварь вызывала у него двоякое чувство. С одной стороны лицо девушки было прекрасным, не отвести глаз, но с другой стороны…. тараканье тело пробуждало только отвращение. Странный коктейль чувств вскипел на душе. На мгновение ему стало плохо, закружилась голова, к горлу подкатила желчь.

Брр. Он вздрогнул, а потом качнул лохматой головой, отгоняя дурные мысли.

Через минуты волшебник пришел в себя, а потом вздохнул, набираясь храбрости. Он спросил существо, стоящее невдалеке от него.

– Кто ты?

– Ты человек? А что с твоим телом.… Это магия, да? Анимагическая форма? – быстро спросил Гарри.

Демон с головой девушки подошел ближе к мальчику. Добрые глаза посмотрели на мальчика сверху вниз.

– Магия? Форма? Понятия не имею о чем ты. Что же касается, кто я… Меня зовут Мэризол.

– Но кто ты? – спросил Гарри.

Существо замерло перед подростком. Оно долго молчало, глядя на него лучистыми глазами лани.

Гарри поежился под этим взглядом.

– Пустой, – пришел ответ.

– Что пустой? – тупо сказал Поттер.

– Я Пустая.

Гриффиндорец скептически оглядел таракана с головой человека. Что в ней пустого?

Глаза демона вдруг заслезились.

– Когда ты сломал маску, то ко мне ввернулся рассудок. Я мало что помню из прошлой жизни, но я точно знаю, что меня зовут Мэризол и я когда-то была человеком.

– Была? Что тогда случилось?

– Я умерла и стала этим существом.

Гарри замер как громом пораженный. Зеленые глаза широко распахнулись. Умерла?

– Тогда… – подросток сглотнул, – это Ад?

– Ад? Нет. Это место, по моим воспоминаниям, называется Уэко Мундо. Это дом Пустых, для таких как я, вечно голодных призраков, пожирающих души людей и себя подобных.

Значит это не ад? Хоть это радует.

– У меня есть другой вопрос. Это ты меня вылечила? Я точно помню, что был сильно ранен.

– Ты сам себя исцелил.

– Что? – не поверил своим ушам Гарри.

– Когда я пришла в себя, то увидела на земле раненного мальчика. Ты плакал, и твои слезы исцеляли тебя. Я ощутила в них силу… похожую на силу Пустых.

«Сам себя? Просто поплакав? Какой бред» – подумал Гарри.

Он покачал головой, а затем вновь спросил:

– А как ты стала Пустой?

– Хватит вопросов, – прервала девушка-демон.

– У меня к тебе есть просьба, – она молитвенно скрестила передние лапы-мечи перед грудью.

– К-какая?

– Убей меня!

– Чего?! – в шоке спросил Поттер. – Что за просьба такая?

– Всё просто. Если ты меня не убьешь, то сам умрешь!

– Почему?

Он же только с ней встретился. Почему он должен её убить?!

Девушка покачала головой, а затем вдруг пошатнулась. Она сжала зубы, а потом ответила:

– Я… я чувствую, что снова становлюсь монстром.

Гарри застыл. Он не знал, как поступить. Убить? Её? Первое существо, которое могло с ним нормально говорить, а не нападать с криком: «сожру душу?».

– Быстрее убей меня! – проговорила женщина с паникой в голосе. – Время на исходе!

Поттер не шевелился. В душе вспыхнули противоречивые эмоции. Как поступить? Может помочь? Но как… он не знал такой магии, которая могла бы отменить эффект. И что это была за магия такая? Проклятие? Было много вопросов. Но Гарри молча продолжал смотреть, чувствуя в душе бессилие. Он не хотел убивать её.

– Неужели,… неужели ты настолько жесток? Я думала ты хороший парень.

Он молча глядел на прекрасное лицо девушки. По бледному лицу потекли слезы. Он не мог вот так убить её.

– Неужели ты не понимаешь? Для меня эта жизнь сущий ад. Воспоминания моих действий, как Пустой, причиняют невыносимую боль моей душе. Это ранит! Я не хочу быть такой. Есть души людей, кушать себе подобных, которые тоже когда-то были людьми. Убей меня, сделай милость!

Гарри увидел нечто-то странное. Кожа на лице начала пузыриться, а потом из-под неё потекло белое вещество, по цвету похожее на молоко. Белое вещество начало покрывать лицо, как косметика, начав формировать хорошо известную ему по виду белую маску.

«Какая-то трансформация» – понял волшебник, – может быть помочь? Тогда… – решился мальчик»

– _Фините инкантатем! –_ произнес Поттер, наводя палочку на голову девушки.

Трансформация продолжилась, как ни в чем не бывало. Магия никак не повлияла.

– _Фините инкантатем, –_ вновь произнес волшебник, усиленно вливая ману в контр-заклинание.

Вновь тот же результат – ничего.

– _Ретрорсум, –_ зеленоглазый подросток попробовал иные контр-чары.

Но все было безуспешно. Гарри опустил палочку.

«Думай! – сказал себе гриффиндорец. – Это какая-то трансформация. Может проклятие? Черная магия? Какие контр-чары помогут? Думай, черт побери!»

Он схватил себя за лохматые волосы и начал их отчаянно дергать.

Тут к нему пришла идея. Он вспомнил, что читал об этом в книгах подаренных Сириусом.

– _Новис Хексиа! –_ осторожно произнёс юный чародей.

Белое вещество перестало расползаться по лицу. Неужели? Контр-заклинание против черной трансфигурации сработало?

Но нет. Белое вещество на мгновение застыло под воздействием магии, но потом вновь продолжило покрывать лицо. Контр-чары против трансмогрификации оказались бессильны, как и предыдущие чары.

Неведомое проклятие продолжило трансформацию. Гарри обессиленно опустил руку с волшебной палочкой. Идей больше не было.

– Убей, прошу тебя! – голос девушки перешел в тараканий визг, перестав быть человеческим.

Гарри испугался. Действительно. Трансформация прекрасного лица происходила прямо на его глазах. Лицо почти перестало быть человеческим, только в некоторых местах еще оставались участки розовой кожи. В воздухе снова сгустилась мощная аура, несущая в себе запах угрозы.

В этот момент он понял, что выбора не было. Если продолжить смотреть то он умрет. Будет съеден.

Гриффиндорец сдался, проклиная себя, за свое бессилие. Он не хотел умирать, хотел жить. Выжить любой ценой, чтобы потом отомстить тем – к которым у него был «долг крови».

– Прости, – прошептал мальчик, на секунду опустив голову, а затем решительно навел палочку на шею демона, там, где все еще была мягкая человеческая кожа.

– _Диффиндо, –_ произнес волшебник магическую формулу, максимально вливая ману в чары ножниц.

Полупрозрачный горизонтальный росчерк раскроил шею, как удар топора. Красная кровь густым фонтаном вспыхнула из разреза. Лапы твари машинально попытались закрыть рану, но не были на это способны.

Женщина начала хрипеть. Но кровь все текла, а с ней и вытекала жизнь. Через мгновение существо пошатнулось, завалилось на бок, а потом полностью рухнуло на песок. Девушка в последний миг подняла голову, улыбнулась мальчику, а в следующий момент искра жизни ушла из прекрасных глаз.

Гнетущая аура силы бесследно исчезла. Демон был мёртв.

Гарри чувствовал себя паршиво. Было такое чувство, как будто-то убил своего друга, близкого человека. Хоть он и знал её всего лишь пять минут, но всё же… на душе скребли кошки.

Поттер поднял голову вверх – слез не было.

«Может похоронить? – пришла мысль. – Нет»

«… стихия огня очищает, сжигает всё отрицательное…» – вспомнились строки из книг по ЗОТИ.

– Если это так, то…

Волшебник навел палочку на труп демона с головой девушки и произнес:

– _Инсендио!_

Волшебный огонь с алчностью набросился на труп демона, сжигая плоть, органы и кости. Свет пламени осветил расстроенное лицо зеленоглазого мальчика.

Гарри не отводил глаз от огня, наблюдая за языками пламени, которые игриво плясали, сменяя цвета от красного до золотого.

Он отпустил полочку, прерывая чары, когда почувствовал приближение магического истощения. От демона ничего не осталось, пламя пожрало тело, оставив после себя спёкшийся до стекловидной массы песок.

– Надеюсь, в этот раз она будет в лучшем месте.

Поттер развернулся, собираясь вернуться домой. Под ногами что-то захрустело. Он присмотрелся – на песке лежали осколки белой маски. Мальчик застыл, подумал немного, а потом подобрал белые черепки, похожие на яичную скорлупу, засовывая их в карманы мантии.

Бросив последний взгляд на место трагедии, он пошел домой, ведомый волшебной палочкой, как собакой поводырём.


	5. Chapter 5

Гарри брел по серому песку, огибая высокие каменные деревья. Величественным безжизненным исполинам было безразлично, кто шел среди них: «пустой» или живая человеческая душа. Они были мертвы, как и вся серая округа. Может быть, здесь когда-то пестрела жизнь как в мире живых, или возможно само место изначально было создано таким. Кем-то могущественным и непостижимым, как сам бог или дьявол.

Но лес молчал, продолжая беречь многовековые тайны.

Подросток упорно шел вперед, ведомый чарами как путеводной нитью. Он был полон физических сил, но выглядел, словно выжатый лимон. Некогда ярко-зеленые глаза потускнели, став бутылочно цвета, как пустая стеклянная банка из-под пива. Лицо осунулось и побледнело, словно после долгой лихорадки.

Душа подростка была опустошена, как будто дементор высосал все счастье. Чувство вины грызло изнутри, подтачивало силы, как маленькие червячки в стволе дерева.

Он не смог помочь той женщине, которая на время обрела себя, вернула себе разум, словно бы проснулась после долгой комы. Все его старания, попытки помочь окончились полным провалом. А все из-за того, что он был слишком слаб, мало знал о магии. Если бы он старался учиться в школе чуть упорнее, больше бы читал книг по защите, то возможно он сейчас шел бы не один, а в компании нового друга.

Так чувствовал себя Сириус в Азкабане после того что случилось? Это было паршивое чувство невозможности сделать хоть что-то. Оно разъедало душу, словно кислота, лишала сил, желания борьбы.

Он ничего не смог сделать и всё что ему оставалось – это идти одному в полном одиночестве среди теней и полутеней, отброшенными деревьями.

Через час подросток вернулся в своё каменное жилище, защищенной магией.

Черноволосый мальчик не притронулся к пище, не снял с себя одежду, а сразу завалился на кровать, лёг на бок, поджав колени к груди.

Поттер несколько дней после убийства богомола-женщины пребывал в полном шоке. Он не тренировался, оттачивая мастерство в магии, не охотился на монстров, чтобы заранее предотвратить нападения пустых.

Гарри впал в полный ступор – все чувства были словно заморожены арктической стужей. И без того окружающий слабоосвещенный серый мир окрасился в еще более густые серые краски. Ему было безразлично нападут ли на него монстры. Он не ел, не мылся, только изредка пил ключевую воду, и все время лежал на кровати, смотря потухшими глазами на потолок. Апатия полностью захватила душу, как будто бес уныния вселился в душу, лишив интереса к миру и воли к жизни.

Несколько дней он безвылазно лежал на кровати, пока внезапно не почувствовал леденящую дрожь в теле. Гарри провел дрожащей ладонью по лбу, почувствовав кожей холодную испарину.

«Пот? – подумал мальчик. – Я заболел?»

«Нет» – Гриффиндорец почувствовал как страх незаметно, словно ловкий воришка, прокрался в душу.

Это была не болезнь, а предчувствие скорой беды. До этого молчавшее чутьё сейчас буквально завопило, предупреждая подростка об опасности.

Демон был рядом – он кожей почувствовал сгустившуюся атмосферу воздуха.

Гарри Поттер вскочил на ноги, спрыгивая с постели. Но силы внезапно покинули его. Ноги подкосились, он упал вперед и едва успел подставить руки, чуть не разбив лицо об каменный пол. Боль пронзила колени, ладони и локти, разогнав апатию и страх, точно свет фонаря рассек мрак.

«Проклятье» – подумал Гарри.

Волшебник попытался оттолкнуться ободранными в кровь локтями, напрягая все силы, чтобы встать, но он опять повалился на пол.

Издалека послышался глухой рёв «пустого» – по коже подростка пробежали неприятные мурашки.

Сил встать на ноги не было. Он не ел несколько дней, только пил воду из ручья.

«Отрыжка соплохвоста, – сжал зубы гриффиндорец. – Чем я был занят все эти дни?»

Гарри стало стыдно на себя, за то, что вел себя, как последний слюнтяй. Он был гриффиндорцем. А они не сдавались, не смотря на тяжелые обстоятельства, не опускали руки, бились до последнего мгновения, до полной победы.

«Встань и иди! – мысленно прокричал сам себе Поттер. – Иди, и порви демона, как Пушок Снейпа на первом курсе!»

Поттер зло улыбнулся – брови нахмурились, скулы затянулись, зрачки расширились, заполнив всю радужную оболочку миндалевидных глаз. Сердце в груди забилось быстрее и сильнее, разгоняя адреналин в крови по организму.

Праведная злость накатила, накачивая ослабевшее тело силой. Гриффиндорец был зол на себя – на безалаберность, на беспечность. Он вспомнил, что должен был выжить, не смотря ни на что! Выживание – было его жизнью, главной целью. Слабости в облике апатии не должно было быть места в его словаре.

Как он мог забыть такую простую истину?

Гарри медленно поднялся на ноги, подошел к столу, схватил пальцами правой руки волшебную палочку, надел очки-велосипеды, а затем решительно вышел из дома навстречу врагу.

##

Пятнадцать месяцев спустя…

Некогда полупустая комната теперь была заставлена всевозможными вещами. На стенах появились каменные полки, на которых были разложены всевозможные вещи: кухонные принадлежности, трансфигурированые статуэтки волшебных созданий, свитки, завязанные шнурками из змеиной кожи. На одной из стен висел бивень «пустого», своей формой напоминающий бивень земного слона. И тут же рядом – висело ростовое зеркало в простой каменной раме. С потолка свисала стеклянная люстра, освещающая комнату приятным теплым светом. Теперь вместо обыкновенного «люмоса», комнату освещала достойная магическая люстра, созданная из прямоугольных разноцветных стекляшек и световых чар.

Гарри подобрал с полки один из свитков, прошел через мерцающий магический барьер и… вошел в новое помещение, которое было создано несколько месяцев назад.

В настоящее время жилище волшебника состояло не из одной комнаты, а из двух: спальни-кухни и склада-мастерской.

Каменные блоки и плиты, из которых была построена новая комната, были усилены «чарами неразрушимости» и заклинанием «протего», защищавшее помещение как снаружи и так внутри. В новом помещение, как и в комнате не было окон. Интерьер был практически голым – серые стены, пол и полоток, освещались простым «люмосом». К одной из стен был прислонен преобразованный из серых камней стеллаж, на полках которого были разложены всевозможные горшочки, бутылочки, непонятные предметы прямоугольных и квадратных форм, и различные приспособления.

Подросток подошел к стеллажу, подобрал нужные для себя вещи с полок, а затем направился к прямоугольному столу, который стоял в центре комнаты. Он не спеша разложил вещи, а затем, заглядывая в серый, как кварцевый песок, свиток, произнес:

– Так-так, нужно сначала налить воды.

Гарри налил родниковой воды из графина в чугунный котелок, заполнив его на треть. Сам котел был трансфигурирован из серого булыжника и висел за крючок на треногах, мягко покачиваясь над столом.

– Потом довести воду до кипения.

Он указал волшебной палочкой под котелок.

– _Лакарнум Инфламаре!_

Серые камни, разложенные под котлом, загорелись как настоящие деревянные дрова, заполыхав оранжевыми языками пламени.

Гарри сел на табурет, ожидая, когда закипит вода.

С тех пор, как волшебник попал в этот мир, много воды утекло.

Мир, в который он попал через портал, назывался Уэко Мундо.

Это был аналог загробной жизни, похожий на ад или тартар из сказочных мифов.

Души умерших людей перемещались в сумрачный мир и превращались в ужасных монстров или превращались в монстров, а уже потом попадали сюда. Но подросток за все проведенное время в этом мире не видел ни одной нормальной человеческой души. Скорее второе было более правильным, чем первое.

Возможно, души попадали в этот мир в наказание за грехи, совершенные при земной жизни, или возможно по иным причинам – он не знал.

Также мальчик не знал, почему не стал пустым, как все обитатели этого мира. Может быть, это было из-за врожденной силы волшебника или из-за странного портала, а может быть, так суждено было быть. Он не знал.

Гарри больше не повторял предыдущую ошибку с того эпизода после убийства богомола. Если на него накатывали негативные эмоции или он предавался меланхолии, то он просто ложился на кровать и смотрел на волшебный свет люмоса. Свет воздействовал на его сознание успокаивающе – вымывал негативные эмоции, стирал страх, подавлял одиночество, убирал тоску по дому и друзьям. Плохие мысли и эмоции испарялись как по волшебству, а в разуме оставался только свет, обволакивающий лишь чистой неослепляющей белизной.

За последние пятнадцать месяцев он больше никогда не забрасывал тренировки, но и не забывал отдыхать время от времени.

Гриффиндорец всегда толкал себя вперед, понимая, что от тренировок зависело его выживание. И даже когда волшебнику было лень, он мотивировал себя, вспоминая о пустых, которые только и желали сожрать его.

После сложных физических упражнений мальчишеское тело значительно окрепло, налилось тугими нитями мышц. Он был все тем же пятнадцатилетним мальчиком, но теперь он мог пробегать вокруг озера по несколько десятков раз, не теряя дыхания и не падая от усталости. Мог прыгать на два метра в высоту и даже мог стереть крепкий камень в пыль, сжатием ладони. Это было странно, неестественно для человека, даже для волшебника – но это было так.

Запасы маны также значительно возросли. Если раньше по внутренним ощущениям волшебника весь запас магии можно было сравнить с полным до краев ведром воды, то на сегодняшний день весь объём доступных сил юного чародея был равен полной ванне воды.

Поттер весьма поднаторел в чарах и простой трансфигурации. Ныне он мог достаточно быстро и метко колдовать из разных позиций. Легко создавать стальные копья, мечи и кинжалы из песка. Но самое главное было в том, что предел мощности натренированных заклинаний возрос. То есть, теперь он мог вливать ману в гораздо большем объёме, увеличивая силу заклинаний и не страшась взрыва из-за нестабильности прямо в лицо. Это приятно грело душу. Ведь теперь его чары и заклинания стали грозными даже для местных тварей, обладающих мощной сопротивляемостью к магии.

Еще гриффиндорец узнал методом проб и ошибок, что его слезы действительно обладали целительными свойствами. Правда, они действовали немного иначе, чем слезы феникса. Если со слезами феникса всё было просто – нужно было накапать прямо на рану, чтобы исцелить отравление или излечить рану. То в его случае можно было накапать на рану или же просто поплакать, чтобы начался процесс исцеления, как будто слезы активизировали в организме неизвестный механизм регенерации.

Это была полезная способность, но крайне странная и унизительная. Он чувствовал себя, как будто стал каким-то мутантом, обретя неизвестные для волшебника способности. Это была даже страннее, чем метаморфомагия Нимфадоры Тонкс. Да и кто в здравом уме будет плакать во время боя, чтобы исцелить себя? Да вообще, какой мальчишка будет реветь, как девчонка? Бред.

Но подросток в глубине души все-таки сожалел о невозможности исцелить плохое зрение. Видимо это была судьба – вечно ходить в очках.

Время от времени подросток сражался с демонами, выходя за периметр безопасной зоны. Сама защитная область была создана из купола «протего тоталум», который накрывал всю область озера и приграничные земли. Также, после ряда попыток, на _сам_ волшебный купол как на основу были удачно навешены отводящие чары «репелио энтитум» и чары невидимости «сальвио гексиа». Лазурное Зеркало стало невидимым и неосязаемым для пустых.

Выходил он и в походы на несколько дней, чтобы очистить местность от монстров и изучить окрестности для составления карты. С каждым убитым монстром, он становился сильнее и опытнее. Гарри не забывал разучивать новые чары, которые еще помнил по прочитанным книгам, а также экспериментировать с иными чарами, пробуя, что будет действовать на пустых, а что нет.

К примеру, он узнал, что такие заклинания как «ступефай» и «петрификус тоталус» работали не всегда – чары иногда отскакивали от шкур монстров, как бейсбольный мяч от стены. «Инкарцеро» редко подводило и безотказно связывало монстров стальными тросами.

Чары щекотки, ожогов, прыщей, и прочее шутовские заклинания плохо работали и откровенно говоря – были бесполезны.

Экспеллиармус применять было бессмысленно.

Зато чары помех «импедимента» неплохо работали на гуманоидных тварях – они или спотыкались или замедлялись, что было очень удобно, чтобы выкроить время для создания боевых чар.

Ментальные «сомнус» и «конфундус» были полезными заклинаниями, но «чары сна» медленно воздействовали на пустого, а «заклинание спутывания» быстро теряло свой эффект после наложения. Да, мастерство в этих чарах вызывало только жалость.

Также Гарри попробовал вызвать «экспекто патронум». До этого он даже не пытался и не вспоминал о «патронусе» – так как пустые не вызывали у него инстинктивной реакции защититься этими чарами, как от дементоров.

Результат был неожиданным. Вызванный сохатый оказался материален – прямо как он и пустые. Он был весь белый и на ощупь теплый, словно состоящий из чистого света, и вызвал у мальчика непередаваемый восторг.

Но когда волшебник направил на монстра оленя-патронуса, то тот при прикосновении с «пустым» взорвался во вспышке ослепляющего света, словно бы на небе разом взошло десяток солнц.

Ни следа пустого, ни патронуса после взрыва не наблюдалось – только в груди поселилось неприятное чувство, словно из души вырвали духовное сердце. Ему было грустно и печально, как будто он потерял что-то очень дорогое, что-то важное для души.

После этого случая Гарри больше не пробовал использовать «патронус» против демонов как оружие.

Но постоянные тренировки и охота на демонов быстро приелись подростку. В конце концов, тут не было телевизора, радио, книг, газет. Не с кем было поговорить, и не на что было поглядеть, дабы развеять скуку. Жизнь была однообразна и до невозможности скучна. Найти интересное занятие в этом Мерлином забытом месте было крайне проблематично.

Гарри Поттер за прожитое время в темно-сером мире занимался разными вещами: строительством дома, созданием статуэток волшебных животных и различных приспособлений для жизни, записыванием в свитки всех знаний о магии и узнанной информации об Уэко Мундо.

Чем он только не загорался: вещами достойными и не очень, пока не дошел до того, что нашел себе новое хобби – зельеварение.

Вода в котелке забулькала, источая из себя белесый пар.

Гарри подошел к котлу и убавил интенсивность пламени. Вода в котелке закипела более ровно.

Он заглянул в свиток, в котором был записан выдуманный рецепт зелья. А что было делать? Он шел по стопам предков – древних волшебников, у которых не было ни волшебных палочек, ни фолиантов с сакральными знаниями, ни уже тем более готовых магических формул, а было только ощущение собственной магии и опыт, наработанный экспериментами.

Для Гарри это было больше похоже на веселое хобби для провождения времени, чем на искусство. В конце концов, в этом мире было невозможно достать стандартные ингредиенты как на уроке зельеварения, чтобы сварить что-нибудь полезное. Но он сумел выкрутиться, найдя нестандартные ингредиенты.

После долгого ряда неудачных экспериментов с использованием нетипичных компонентов были изобретены методом «волшебного тыка» два интересных зелья. Первое варево было «кислотным зельем», проедающим практически любое вещество, а другое было крайне опасным «взрывным зельем», которое при одном неосторожным движение взрывалось.

– Так, нужно добавить кровь очковой змеи… всю колбу, – прочел рецепт волшебник.

Как он помнил по урокам зельеварения, кровь гадюки обладала магическими свойствами, и чем необычнее была змея, тем было лучше.

Гарри взял в руки стеклянную колбу, откупорил пробку, налил кровь в кипящий котел, а потом каменной веткой осторожно перемешал жидкость по часовой стрелке. Вода через мгновение окрасилась в алый цвет.

– Так-так, семь ногтей? – Этого добра было навалом.

Подросток отсчитал ингредиенты – в котел улетели _его_ остриженные ногти, скрывшись в кипящей красной жидкости.

Волшебник продолжил перемешивать жидкость, как было описано в придуманном рецепте. Спустя минуту зелье сгустилось и стало похожим по консистенции на кисель.

«Пока всё идет хорошо» – подумал Поттер.

Это была уже четвертая попытка сварить из самодельного рецепта хоть что-то. Как оказалась, и волшебник только потвердел это – самым сложным в зельеварении было правильное соотношение ингредиентов. Особенно без весов было весьма проблематично правильно распределить вес.

Дальше по рецепту в котел последовал белый порошок, измельченный с помощью ступа и пестика из трех клыков взрослого руноследа. Алая жидкость забурлила, из котла пошел интенсивный пар. Мальчик продолжил перемешивать зелье. Через несколько секунд зелье приобрело нежно-розовый цвет.

Далее Гарри вытащил из горшка осколок белой маски «пустого» и кинул его в кипящий котел. Зелье забурлило, зашипело, густой пар, словно из трубы паровоза, повалил из котла.

Юный волшебник быстро отменил чары огня и вздохнул с облегчением. Кажется, в этот раз получилось что-то более стоящее, чем в прошлый раз.

Через пару секунд варево успокоилось. Гарри протер вспотевшие очки и увидел, что зелье приобрело серовато-белый цвет, как сырое тесто для выпечки. Он склонил голову над котлом и понюхал – пахло, как сырая глина. Это был странный запах. Попробовал помешать веткой – зелье получилось вязким, как патока.

Подросток дождался, когда варево остынет, а потом с помощью черпака и воронки заполнил зельем с десяток стеклянных склянок. Он вышел из дома, не забыв прихватить с собой волшебную палочку и пару склянок, заполненных ново-сваренным зельем.

Гарри шёл по серому песку, и всё время улыбался, как Чеширский кот. Пришло время самого интересного – испытаний.

Пройдя пару десятков метров от дома, волшебник остановился. Слева – было озеро. Справа – сплошная стена каменного леса.

Он сделал успокаивающий вдох-выдох, а затем сосредоточился, без труда собирая мысленной образ, взмахнул палочкой, плавно описывая в воздухе горизонтальную восьмёрку – символ бесконечности.

– _Серпенсортиа!_ – приказал Поттер.

Прямо под носом волшебника из неоткуда материализовалась змея. Это был гигантских размеров питон со светлыми ромбовидными и треугольными узорами на темном чешуйчатом теле.

Это был поистине великолепный экземпляр своего вида.

Гриффиндорец столько раз применял «чары призыва», что стал невероятно искусен в них. Даже былая инстинктивная неприязнь к змеям канула в лету, а вместо нее пришла заинтересованность, как у коллекционера-браконьера к своим трофеям.

Поттер сделал пару шагов назад. Питон тем временем свернулся кольцом, положил золотистую треугольную голову на могучее чешуйчатое тело, сверкавшее радужными отливами под редкими лучами света, и взглянул маленькими черными глазками на гриффиндорца, словно умудренный жизненным опытом дед на своего непутевого внука.

Гарри качнул лохматой головой – змеи не люди.

– _Петрификус тоталус!_

Аспид застыл как статуя, попав под действие чар парализации.

Он делал это не со зла, просто кроме змей у него не было других подопытных. Не на себе же проводить испытания неизвестного зелья?

Подросток подошел к семиметровому питону, с трудом раскрыл застывшую под чарами челюсть, влил зелье в глотку, а потом отошел на пару шагов назад.

Сначала ничего не происходило – змея, как лежала парализованная, так и продолжала неподвижно лежать под действием чар парализации. К нему даже пришла мысль, что зелье вышло неудачным без каких-либо магических свойств, но варево как по волшебству подействовало, как будто откликнувшись на его мысли.

Гарри удивленно глядел на разворачивающееся перед ним событие. Это невольно напоминало ему об эпизоде с богомолом.

Из открытой пасти аспида потекло густое серое вещество. Оно, точно гипсовая шпаклевка, начало замазывать золотистую голову питону, начиная ото рта и распространяясь по всему телу, скрывая чешую за серой корочкой.

Прошла секунда – вся голова покрылось серым веществом. Еще секунда – из пасти выросли длинные клыки, а потом из серого черепа выросли массивные рога, своей сложной формой напоминающие рога оленя.

– Борода Мерлина! – с дрожью в голосе пробормотал волшебник. – Это что, пустой?

По спине прошёлся мерзкий холодок, кожа покрылась пупырышками, волосы на теле встали дыбом.

Он почувствовал в душе обеспокоенность – зелье показало неожиданный результат.

Волшебник быстро отступил на пару шагов назад, взмахнул волшебной палочкой, а затем прочел магическую формулу:

– _Протего!_

Перед гриффиндорцем образовался плотный синий круг в форме выпуклый линзы, который скрыл чародея от потенциального врага. Его техника в защитной магии сильно продвинулась вперед. Вместо создания примитивного широкого защитного полотна, как было описано в учебнике по магии, он научился создавать более компактный, экономичный, и самое главное значительно более прочный волшебный барьер.

Воздействие зелья не закончилось – вещество продолжало литься из распахнутой клыкастой пасти, стекая по телу и окрашивая чешую в серый цвет.

Послышался глухой хруст костей. Чары были разбиты – тварь начала бешено извиваться всем телом, вытягиваясь в длину и вздуваясь в ширину. Одновременно в теле справа и слева начали распухать два волдыря, словно из тела змеи кто-то отчаянно лез наружу. Кожа треснула, на серый песок хлестнула алая кровь, а затем из открытых ран полезли два отростка с шаровидными концами. Они начали расти, как побеги волшебных бобов, вытягиваясь в длину на огромной скорости.

Секунда другая и питон приобрёл две новые головы, закованные в костяные рогатые черепа.

Аспид прекратил извиваться – трансформа закончилась.

Это больше не был земной питон, а было омерзительное гротескное существо. Своим внешним видом оно напоминало руноследа, но и только. Больше оно было похоже на мифическое существо из далекой северной страны, над которым поизмывались черные маги.

Змей приподнял серый корпус на высоту с рост Хагрида, и три пары свирепых глаз уставились на подростка.

По внешнему виду это был явно пустой, но сквозной дыры по обыкновению в теле не наблюдалось. Это было странно…

Аспид зло зашипел всеми головами – он явно был настроен агрессивно.

Поттер отметил, как аспид весь сжался, словно пружина. Гарри напрягся всем телом и крепко сжал правой рукой волшебную палочку – но никаких действий против чудовища не предпринимал, продолжая наблюдать.

По телу змеи прошлась быстрая волна, а в следующий миг змей бездумно кинулся прямо на него, распахнув все три клыкастые пасти.

Раздался оглушительный грохот, как от удара в гонг. От лобового столкновения в волшебный барьер образовалась воздушная волна, которая подняла пыльно-песчаную взвесь. Щит легко принял всю силу удара, поглотив всю кинетическую энергию. Демоническая тварь, оглушенная от собственного таранного удара, отлетела в сторону от волшебника.

Гарри не стал больше медлить.

– _Грифо флантем!_

Полупрозрачная трёхпалая орлиная лапа с острыми, как лезвия меча когтями на высокой скорости устремилась в оглушённого трёхголового змея.

Ударно-режущие чары, со свистом рассекши воздух, врезались в аспида. Когти-клинки глубоко пронзили тело, словно прошли через бумагу, не встретив на своём пути серьезной преграды. Из трех ран фонтаном забила ярко-алая кровь, которая на миг длинной дорожкой зависла в воздухе, а потом, будто дождь, упала на песок, окрасив серую землю красными пятнами.

Тело гигантской серой змеи по дуге пролетело несколько десятков метров в сторону от волшебника, а потом приземлилось на песок, прочертив по инерции глубокую борозду в песчаной земле. Три головы с серыми рогатыми масками безвольно опустились на песок, но само тело начало странно дёргаться, словно в судорогах, окрашивая серый песок красной кровью.

Поттер почувствовал облегчение от того, что тварь больше не представляла угрозы, и подошел поближе, практически вплотную к змею, не опасаясь, что тот нападет.

«Хм, вроде похож на «пустого», но не так силен и быстр» – подумал волшебник, не отрывая заинтересованного взгляда от твари.

Аспид был огромен и наводил своим уродливым обликом омерзение и брезгливость. Даже аура была схожа. Но это был всё тот же земной питон, не сильнее самого слабого пустого, только…

– Змея с силами пустого, – сделал вывод Гарри.

Это было интересно. Зелье превратило змею в «пустого» или в нечто похожее. Сила и скорость заметно подросли, но характеристики не дотягивали по параметрам до полноценного демона. Возможно, это было из-за свойств зелья или же змея еще не успела освоиться со своими новыми силами.

«Нужно обязательно всё выяснить, – подумал волшебник. – Но сначала, я проверю толщину _этой хрени»_

– Продолжим, – вслух произнес гриффиндорец и мрачновато улыбнулся.

– _Инсендио! –_ Он резко выбросил правую руку вперед.

Из палочки вырвался оранжевый поток бурлящего пламени, но змея, перестав конвульсивно дергаться, в самый последний момент неожиданно очнулась и быстро юркнула в сторону от жаркого огня. Плотный поток высокотемпературного пламени с шелестением впился в то место, где секунду назад был измененный магией аспид.

Гарри отменил чары и в недоумении перевел взгляд с оплавленного докрасна песка на преобразованного аспида, который на большой скорости уползал от волшебника, извиваясь всем своим двадцати пятиметровым телом.

«Проклятая змея! – подумал Гарри, очнувшись от короткого ступора. – Она что, всё время притворялась? Вот же хитрая тварь!»

Он кинулся бежать вслед за стремительно уползающим аспидом. Но скорости были не равны – тварь была быстрее и все дальше уползала от подростка, увеличивая дистанцию.

«Змея не должна уползти!» – быстро подумал Гарри.

Поттер выбросил праву руку вперед, решив покончить с демоном одним ударом, и с ходу, не прицеливаясь, выпустил накаченное маной заклинание:

– _Конфринго!_

Плотный оранжевый сгусток магии, рассекая воздух, на высокой скорости устремился к своей цели.

Но демоническая змея неожиданным образом среагировала. Она повернула среднюю голову назад и, продолжая стремительно ползти вперед, широко распахнула клыкастую пасть. Прямо из темного зева глотки вырвался сжатый поток воды, как из брандспойта.

Зажигательно-взрывная магия встретилась с мощным потоком воды. Образовался мощный взрыв, который породил плотную ударную волну из алых языков огня, капель воды и горячего пара.

Гарри свалился на землю и кубарем пролетел несколько метров – его сбила воздушная волна. В ушах зазвенело, и он невольно поморщился, когда жгучие капли воды попали на лицо и шею.

– Мать моя Моргана! – с изумлением выговорил Поттер.

Он осторожно присел на колени и потряс головой – в голове еще звенело.

Гарри поднял голову и с удивлением увидел, что змея остановилась и повернулась в его сторону.

– Все интереснее и интереснее, – пробормотал волшебник.

Демоническая змея была невредима, и даже прошлые раны на теле затянулись.

Гарри хотел было встать, но тут правая и центральная голова как по команде грозно зашипели, а левая сделала быстрый выпад вперед, широко раскрыв пасть. А потом из раскрытой глотки вылетел сгусток воды.

Гарри кувырком ушел в сторону. Но часть вещества попало на левый рукав мантии. Запахло щёлочью и чистящими средствами тёти Петунии.

Поттер замер на коленях. Ткань на глазах начала таять, буквально испаряясь как под действием драконьей желчи. Затем по нервам больно обожгло, побуждая волшебника действовать незамедлительно.

Он сорвал с себя школьную мантию, рубашку и увидел как кожа на левом предплечье и запястье покраснела. Жгло как от сильного ожога.

Гарри услышал шорох песка и стремительно отреагировал, резко подняв палочку.

– _Протего!_

Трехголовый змей с грохотом ударился о синий круглый щит, но как в прошлый раз сознания не потерял, а сразу же кинулся вертко уползать в бок от юного чародея.

– Трусливая тварь – с раздражением в голосе произнес Поттер и одновременно подумал: «И все же, это не совсем пустой».

Питон уползал в бок по округе за край щита, чтобы обойти волшебный щит. Тварь передвигалась стремительно, но не так быстро как настоящий «пустой». Однако этого хватало, чтобы напрячь человеческие возможности.

Правая голова раскрыла пасть, и из неё прямо, как из глотки верблюда, полетела белый шар белого пенистого вещества.

– _Протего,_ – снова повторил волшебник, кастуя щит на очевидный ход – такое он уже проходил.

В щит ударило белое вещество, полностью облив щит, как из ведра белой краски. Вещество начало быстро засыхать и застывать, образовываю твердую корочку. Если бы не волшебный барьер он бы застыл в этой массе, как в луже застывавшего гипса.

Гарри исподлобья взглянул на питона-демона, который после неудачного нападения трусливо уползал в лес. Эта тварь, словно фокусник, вытаскивала прямо из ниоткуда все новые всевозможные волшебные трюки.

Было очевидно, как дважды два, что простой питон получил неестественные способности и стал волшебным животным как из мира магии. Это было интересно,но пора было заканчивать этот цирк.

Он вдохнул, а затем навел волшебную палочку на уползающего питона-демона.

– _Конфундо!_

Невидимые и неосязаемые ментальные чары были быстры как сама мысль и настигли врага почти моментально.

Гарри встал на ноги и расслабился всем телом, наблюдая за перемещением твари.

Аспид, ничего не почувствовав, уползал в сторону, думая, что идет в сторону леса, туда, где по его ощущениям была свобода. Но на самом деле… нигде для него не было свободы. Вся местность Лазурного Зеркала была накрыта барьером. Куда не пойди – везде невидимая волшебная стена, пропускающая только хозяина чар.

Змея ползла по земле, оставляя на песке волнистый след, не понимая, не ведая, что ориентиры «вперед» и «назад» для неё поменялись местами.

– Хорошо, пора с тобой кончать.

– _Редукто! –_ хладнокровно произнес волшебник, когда аспид оказался в шести метрах от него.

Средняя голова, закованная в рогатый костяной шлем, разлеталась на мелкие кусочки, словно глиняный кувшин с вином. В стороны полетели куски мяса, брызги крови, осколки костей, обрывки чешуи. И в тот же момент из разорванной шеи вырвался столп змеиной крови, который оросил бледное лицо подроста.

Две остывшие головы после среднего собрата исступленно зашипели.

– _Редукто! –_ дважды повторил волшебник.

Гигантское серое тело замерло на земле после потери всех голов. В воздухе витал тяжелый дух из железа и магии.

Гарри вытащил из кармана фляжку с водой, промыл забрызганные кровью очки, а потом начал умываться, стирая липкую кровь с лицо. Когда он умылся, он заметил, что с трупом змеи начало происходить крайне странное действие. Серое вещество, окрасившее тело, начало линять, высыхая как, старя краска, а потом сползать с чешуи, чтобы затем упасть на песок и бесследно испариться как по волшебству. В то же самое время труп стал уменьшаться в размере, словно волшебный воздух, надувший тело, начал утекать из него, как из проткнутого шара.

Аспид на глазах волшебника постепенно принимал первоначальный вид. Еще минута и перед ногами подростка лежал семиметровый труп безголового питона.

«Видимо, после смерти, магия перестала действовать» – сделал вывод Гарри.

Он прищурился – это было крайне интересно. Но сначала нужно было избавиться от трупа змеи, чтобы потом продолжит испытания.

##

Поттер сидел на стуле посреди песков и валунов, наслаждаясь зрелищем.

Маленькая серая змейка билась костяной головой об прозрачные стены аквариуму. Она пыталась выползти, чтобы наброситься на мальчика, но зачарованные стеклянные стены легко сдерживали кровожадный натиск, не давая выползти твари на свободу.

Как и предыдущие подопытные экземпляры, змея была преобразована в «пустого» с помощью изобретенного зелья.

Чтобы не создавать трудностей с изучением нового зелья, он решил призывать только маленьких змей, чтобы не повторять первую оплошность с питоном. В конце концов, все, кто выпил зелье, становились опасными для его жизни монстрами.

Гарри посмотрел на будильник, который стоял на близлежащем валуне. Прошло пятнадцать минут – скоро должно начаться.

Изолированная в прозрачной тюрьме змея начала линять, сбрасывая серую, как гипсовая шпаклевка, чешую. Еще минута и действие зелья закончилось.

Он внимательно осмотрел маленькую змейку. Она была нормального ядовито-зеленого цвета, без серой костяной маски и нормального размера. Змея вела себя смирно, только что-то шипела, высовывая раздвоенный язычок изо рта.

Волшебник сделал пометку в свитке, а затем, зевая, вздохнул, потянувшись всем телом.

Эксперименты с изучением нового зелья прошли удачно.

Гарри отозвал аспида в мир иной, встал со стула, взял будильник и не спеша направился домой.

В ходе испытаний было выявлено несколько важных вещей.

Во-первых, трансформация после использования зелья не была вечной, а только временной, что намекало на схожесть с оборотным зельем. Интервал зависел о количества принятого зелья и размера испытуемого.

Во-вторых, как в начале было обнаружено и после подтверждено, после смерти подопытного эффект зелья улетучивался. Впрочем, так было с большинством зелий и эликсиров.

В-третьих, чем слабее была змея, тем слабее был эффект волшебной трансформации. Теоретически, у африканской кошки «нунду» была бы самая сильная трансформация среди всех волшебных зверей – потому что, это был самый опасный зверь, передвигающий бесшумно и убивающий своим дыханием целые деревни.

И в-четвёртых, что, по мнению подростка, было самым важным, все испытуемые твари теряли разум, превращаясь в безумных берсеркеров, жаждущих только крови.

Поттер подошел к дому, прошел через магическую дверь-барьер, войдя в комнату. Он сел на стул, налил из пузатого чайника в чашку чай из лепестков роз, а затем сделал глоток, почувствовав кончиком языка нежный сладковатый вкус и аромат с фруктовыми нотками.

Идея «призывать» цветы к нему пришла не сразу, а через довольно продолжительное время, когда он вспоминал свои школьные деньки во время Турнира Трёх Волшебников.

Во время церемонии взвешивания волшебных палочек мистером Олливандером было произнесено заклинание, которое хорошо опечаталось в памяти мальчика, как несмываемые волшебные чернила на парте. Было ли это из-за знакового события или из-за того, что рядом стояла Флёр Делакур – Гарри не знал. Но эти чары чрезвычайно сильно облегчили жизнь гриффиндорцу в сером безвкусном мире.

Чары «Орхидеус», как и призыв змей, как понимал волшебник, относились к магии межпространственного переноса и действовали по схожему принципу. Можно было призвать как маргаритки, так и розы. Все зависело от воображения или вернее от точного знания цветов. А у мальчика, жившего на попечение тёти Петунии, был богатый опыт по выращиванию цветов.

Еще юный чародей смутно помнил, что были и другие виды волшебных призывов, которые могли быть потенциально полезными, но когда он пытался вспомнить – как назло в мыслях сплывали только расплывчатые образы, не дающие ясного ответа.

Гарри допил чай из лепестков роз, опустил чашку на стол и задумчиво посмотрел на стену.

Все испытуемые животные были всего лишь маленькими змейками. Даже питон по своей природе был слаб. Но что если накормить тролля, гиппогрифа или дракона новым зельем? Какую мощь обретут волшебные твари? Это был интересный вопрос, но слишком опасный, чтобы на него ответить.

Еще в голове подростка крутилась скользкая мысль – что будет, если он сам выпьет «зелье пустофикации»? Насколько сильным он станет? Потеряет ли он разум, как и другие змеи или сможет обуздать силы? Ведь его змеи не были разумны, как люди, и хоть и шипели на него, но никогда не нападали, как измененные волшебством твари.

Это был хороший вопрос, который соблазнял подростка, подталкивая к неверному решению. Но на него не стоило отвечать, как и не стоило пробовать мясо убитых пустых.

Поттер откинулся об спинку стула и прикрыл глаза. Это был долгий день, принесший много полезных знаний.


	6. Враг мой – 1

Спустя неделю.

Юный волшебник стоял в комнате-кухне напротив стены, на которой висело зеркало. Он смотрел на высокое, во весь рост зеркало, и оценивал свой внешний вид.

Из-за нехватки солнечного света он был очень бледен. Изумрудные глаза за очками-велосипедами казались еще ярче, чем обычно. Волосы на голове были дико взлохмачены, как после мощного шторма, и неумело отстрижены с помощью режущих чар «диффиндо».

Он провел ладонь по подбородку – ни усов, ни бороды на лице не было. Подбородок, как и щеки, был чист от юношеской поросли, словно щеки юной волшебницы.

«Ну и ладно, меньше мороки» – подумал Гарри.

Ему было семнадцать лет, и по законам волшебного мира он считался взрослым волшебником. Но сам маг нисколько не изменился и выглядел как пятнадцатилетний подросток, словно время для него замерло, остановив свой бег.

«Я таким и останусь, вечным учеником пятого курса, словно какая-то Плакса Миртл?» – сам себя спросил Поттер.

В голове невольно возник образ привидения. Брр.… Аж мурашки по коже.

Гарри повел плечами, отгоняя холод, и, взлохматив рукой волосы, резко вдохнул ледяной воздух.

Наверное, сейчас на Земле стоит декабрь девяносто седьмого года. Он не был уверен в этом, однако точно знал, сколько времени прошло, чтобы приблизительно определить дату.

Гарри поправил воротник потрепанной школьной рубашки, а затем вздохнул. Он выглядел, как последний оборванец. Не в обиду будет сказано, но одежда мистера Люпина выглядела на порядок лучше, чем его.

Его черные, хлопчатобумажные носки давно пришли в негодность, а школьные туфли сиротливо валялись в углу комнаты, дырявые и с полностью изношенной подошвой.

Некогда белая школьная рубашка стала серой, как вездесущий цвет сумрачного мира. Черные штаны и мантия серьезно износились – они потеряли свой первоначальный цвет, став черно-серыми. А левый рукав на школьной мантии и рубашки теперь полностью отсутствовал из-за кислотной атаки пустофицированного змея. Только красно-золотой галстук, который по понятным причинам подросток не носил, был цел и невредим, словно был недавно куплен в магазинчике мадам Малкин.

Школьная форма была сделана с заделом прочности для неугомонных учеников школы магии и чародейства Хогвартс, но явно не была предназначена для битв и тренировок. Да и заклинание починки «репаро» не годилось для исправления одежды. Сколько бы он не вливал маны в чары, результат всегда был один и тот же – ничего.

«Вот бы завести домовика, – подумал Гарри и мечтательно прикрыл глаза. – И одежду скроит, и еду приготовит, и в доме уберется. В общем, все бытовые проблемы решит... Чушь! – вдруг опомнился волшебник и покачал головой, отгоняя наваждение.

Никто к нему не придет, никто ему не поможет. Так было всегда, еще до прихода в мир магии, так и осталось по сей день. Чтобы выжить, он обязан делать все сам, а не ждать у берега погоды – иначе его ждала бы только смерть.

«Но с одеждой надо что-то делать» – Гарри задумчиво почесал подбородок.

Хоть тут и не было цивилизации и не нужно было заботиться о внешнем виде. Но все же… Нужно было держаться на определенном культурном уровне, чтобы совсем не одичать и не стать дикарем.

Он понятие не имел, как сделать новую одежду. Надежную, постоянную одежду из камня и песка не сделаешь – просто не получиться. Нет, конечно, можно было сделать из его лохмотьев сносную одежду, применив трансфигурацию. Но это был не вариант.

«Как там было в маглловской сказке?» – Гарри задумался.

Трансфигурация феи-крестной для золушки длилось до полуночи. А вот его магия продержалась бы всего лишь час. Всего лишь жалкий час и подросток снова был бы в лохмотьях, как какой-то домовой эльф, а если бы одежда была бы сделана из песка или камня, то он вообще бы остался, гол как сокол.

Да, одно дело было преобразовывать что-то простое: подобное в подобное, камень в металл или глину в кирпич. Но другое дело было сотворить из камня животное или ткань, да и ещё, чтобы трансформа была устойчивой, а не временной. Для такой магии нужен был запредельный уровень мастерства и знаний. Не каждый бы способен на такую магию, только настоящий мастер-кудесник, иначе бы все чародеи и волшебницы делали себе одежду из чего угодно, а не покупали бы в лавках и магазинах Косого Переулка. И для Гарри, не очень усидчивого в свое время ученика Хогвартса, создание новой одежды было проблемой.

Юный маг еще немного постоял возле зеркала, разглядывая свою одежду, а потом улыбнулся своему отражению, когда мысли, словно снитчи, запорхали в голове. Кажется, он знал, как решить проблему. Часть ответа была буквально на поверхности – она мелькала каждый день перед глазами, словно неуловимый снитч, когда подросток готовил пищу.

Он пораженно покачал головой, не понимая, как он забыл о таком, и отвернулся от зеркала, чтобы вернуться к своей работе.

Проблему с одеждой он решит в следующий раз. А сейчас у него были иные заботы.

Гарри прошёлся по комнате, а потом сел за круглый стол, на котором небрежной кучей лежало несколько свитков.

Подросток взял в руки свиток с красной надписью: «исследования зелья пустофикации». Он быстро пробежался глазами по ровным строчкам текста, где аккуратным почерком описывались свойства зелья и подробные инструкции к рецепту.

Он удовлетворенно качнул головой, когда прочитал информацию в свитке, завязал свиток шнурком, положил его на полку шкафа, а затем вернулся за рабочий стол.

Исследования по изучению зелья «пустофикации» были успешно окончены. Свойство были изучены и записаны в свиток. Рецептура была подвержена многократным приготовлением зелья. Больше нечего было исследовать.

Поттер взял другой свиток в руки, развернул его и пробежал глазами по неровному и зачёрканному в нескольких местах тексту.

Это были записи, сделанные в ходе экспериментов.

Записи, связанные с одной из главных целей – вернуться в родной мир.

Это были исследования чар «портус».

Когда Гарри только начинал исследования «чар портала», он знал только магическую формулу, произнесённую профессором Дамблдором, еще на пятом курсе, в ту ночь, когда мистер Уизли попал в беду, дежуря возле Отдела Тайн.

Сама формула была простой и состояла из одного слова. Но главная загвоздка крылась в ином – он не знал нужных движений волшебной палочкой, правильную интонацию, и совсем не понимал, как нужно было накладывать чары на предмет. Он знал, что одного волшебного слова было мало, нужно было нечто большее: крепкая теория или интуитивное понимания механизма работы чар.

Для него это было тайной, которую он решил раскрыть.

И по мере раскрытия секрета чар, капля за каплей накапливались бесценные сведения.

Это было похоже на домашнюю работу для профессора Флитвика или МакГонагалл, когда они задавали задания, где требовалось объяснить, как можно было бы применить те или иные чары на деле.

Если у Дамблдора чары выглядело просто и элегантно, то его первые попытки превратить камень в портал выходили полной неудачей, как у ребенка учащегося ходить. Камень то таял под воздействием чар, превращаясь в стеклянный ком, то взрывался, раскидывая шрапнель из острых осколков. Однажды, осколок чуть не задел правый глаз, оставив глубокой порез в опасной близости от глаза. Эти эксперименты по своей природе были опасны и безрассудны из-за своей непредсказуемости, но были жизненно необходимы для юного волшебника, как глоток воздуха.

Но за неудачами всегда следовал прогресс. Со временем волшебник, перебрав все возможные варианты, как взломщик к замку, смог подобрать правильную интонацию и движения палочкой.

Но это было не самое сложное.

Как и в трансфигурации или других сложных заклинаниях, в чарах «портус» нужен был четкий мысленной образ. То есть во время кастования чар нужно было очень точно думать о месте, куда хочешь переместиться. Малейшая ошибка – отвлечение на другие мысли – прямо во время сосредоточения, могла привести к печальным последствиям.

К примеру, из-за неправильно наложенных чар, юный чародей мог переместиться прямо в скалу, под землю или на высокую высоту, что, естественно, привело бы к нелепой, бессмысленной смерти.

Совместить все элементы магической формулы и мысленный образ, чтобы все работало в едином тандеме, было сложно, но не невозможно.

Для Гарри на его уровне знаний это было уже привычно. Все что ему требовалось – это долгие кропотливые тренировки, для того чтобы достичь должного мастерства.

Поттер внимательно прочитал все заметки, оставленные на свитке, а потом кивнул сам себе, удовлетворённый прочитанным. Свиток же он завязал шнурком из змеиной кожи и положил обратно на стол. Пора было приступать к проверке своих знаний, полученных в ходе экспериментов и тренировок.

Гарри поднял голову и посмотрел на люстру, всмотревшись в приятный бело-голубой свет «люмоса».

Образы и мысли, беспорядочно плавающие в голове, затихли и успокоились, словно рыбки, залегшие на дно. Окружающее пространство начала медленно пропадать из поля зрения волшебника. Чувство сердцебиения, дыхания и ощущения своего тела пропали. Не осталось ничего – кроме звенящей пустоты из чистого белого света. И в этом свете, который был везде и повсюду, родился, словно разноцветная вспышка, четкий и яркий образ-мысль.

Гарри распахнул зеленые глаза и указал волшебной палочкой на серый свиток, а затем сделал жест правой рукой, описав полный круг, символ Уробороса, и одновременно четко произнес, растягивая первый слог и делая ударение на втором:

– _Портус!_

Серый свиток задрожал и в тоже время покрылся призрачным бело-голубым светом, а потом через секунду-две успокоился, став снова тем же непримечательным серым свитком.

– Отлично, – произнес Гарри, довольный результатом своих чар.

Он взял в руки зачарованный свиток. Пергамент свитка на ощупь был горячий, как свежеиспеченный пирожок миссис Уизли.

Поттер повертел его в руках, рассматривая его со всех сторон, а потом вдруг почувствовал в душе мимолетный порыв детского вдохновения. Он взял с полки шкафа чернила и перо, а затем вывел на свитке немного корявую красную надпись: «скролл оф портал».

– Вот, теперь точно все, – улыбнулся волшебник.

Теперь свиток был похож на таинственный волшебный предмет.

Гарри подкинул зачарованный свиток в воздух, поймал его и резко развернул, срывая шнурок.

Пальцы рук, как по волшебству, сразу же прилипли к пергаменту, свиток налился яркой синевой, а потом невидимая веревка, присосавшаяся к пупку, резко дернула вперед, и Гарри, влекомый невидимой силой, потащило во тьму в окружении синего вихря магии.

Прошел миг, казавшийся бесконечностью, а затем волшебник вывалился из воздуха. Он приземлился на мягкий песок и инстинктивно расставил руки в стороны, чтобы удержать пошатнувшиеся равновесие.

Поттер огляделся по сторонам.

Он стоял на берегу озера возле валуна, который торчал из песка. Вдалеке виднелась стена каменного леса, а чуть справа был виден его дом с плоской крышей. Все верно – магия портала сработала как часы, точно и безукоризненно, переместив подростка в заранее задуманное место прибытия.

Гарри завернул свиток, который все еще держал в руках, а затем не спеша пошел в сторону дома.

Как выяснил юный маг, в ходе экспериментов, если наложить чары «портус» на любой попавшийся предмет и прикоснуться к нему, то сразу же произойдет перемещение в заранее указанную точку.

Но Гарри осознал и другое, что в чары можно было добавить условие в виде мысленного образа. К примеру, свиток, который он только что использовал в качестве портала, был зачарован иначе. В нем было заложено простое условие-действие; если развернуть свиток, то срабатывала магия перемещения.

По мнению Гарри это было удобно. Можно было сразу заготовить несколько свитков и в чрезвычайный момент открыть, чтобы избежать угрозы.

Конечно, он знал, что все можно было сделать проще, не танцевать вокруг да около со свитками, а сразу зачаровать предмет на определенное время или сделать активацию с паролем. Но, он просто не знал, как зачаровать такие чары. Сколько бы волшебник не пытался – ничего не выходило. Если бы у него была книга с подробным описанием чар, то все было бы намного проще.… Но гриффиндорцу приходилось постигать магию самостоятельно, как какой-нибудь друид-отшельник в чаще леса, учась на собственных ошибках.

Возможно, подросток расколол бы крепкий орешек таинственного волшебства, но это уже будет в будущем, не сейчас, потому он что понял – это магия не решала проблему.

Да, магия портала вполне предсказуемо работала, без проблем перемещая юного чародея в пределах сумрачного мира. Но и только.

Когда Гарри попытался создать портал в Хогсмид, то все прошло хорошо, магия без проблем наложилась на предмет. Однако когда подросток прикоснулся к зачарованному предмету – ничего не произошло, чары не сработали, как должны были , будто бы волшебный предмет был просто предметом без какой-либо магии.

Вначале волшебник подумал, что возможно место прибытия было волшебно защищено от перемещений, и пытался создать новый портал уже из другого предмета только уже в Косой Переулок. Но и тут, к сожалению, магия молчала. Он перебрал различные варианты: центр Лондона, Министерство Магии, в общем, все знакомые места, даже к нелюбимым Дурслям пытался протянуть нить из магии, но ничего не выходило путного. Ни усиленное вливание маны в чары, ни замена предмета на другой тоже не помогли. Портал молчал, как мёртвый камень, никак не реагируя на прикосновения волшебника.

Дальнейший вывод, который сделал гриффиндорец, был вполне очевиден: магия портала, как и магия перемещения домовых эльфов не годилась для межпространственного перемещения. И скорее всего, никакая магия, известная волшебникам, не решила бы его проблему.

Самое главное Гарри осознал – чтобы выбраться из песчаного мира, нужна была совершенно иная магия перемещения, основанная на новых принципах и законах.

Но чтобы создать новое заклинание не хватало ни знаний о теории составления заклинаний, ни знаний о природе миров. Все что он знал – это только общие поверхностные представления.

Гарри спокойно пожал плечами. Время было потрачено, но волшебник не унывал, понимая, что обзавёлся бесценным знанием в области магического перемещения и новым заклинанием, которое могло бы спасти ему жизнь в один трудный день.

Он подошел к дому и вдруг со стороны леса донесся пронзительный демонический вой. Его голова повернулась в сторону крика пустого, а пальцы правой руки инстинктивно сжали волшебную палочку.

«Пустой? – прищурился волшебник. – Надо разобраться»

Поттер вошел в дом, положил свиток с исследовательскими записями на полку, а потом решительно вышел наружу.

Он не спеша направился туда, откуда послышался рёв – к волшебному барьеру, который был возле кромки каменного леса. По мере приближения, подросток чувствовал, как ветер обдувает кожу лица, шеи и груди. Но это, конечно же, был не ветер и не тепло, как от лучей солнца или пламени костра – это было ощущение жара магии.

С каждым пройденным шагом аура силы, исходившая от монстра, чувствовалась все сильнее и отчетливее. Она не обжигала, как жар настоящего пламени, и не сушило кожу, как ветер пустыни – это было иллюзорное чувство в голове.

Гарри мог бы закрыть глаза и безошибочно определит направление демона и даже оценить силу. Это было чувство магии, которое крайне обострилось в пустынном мире.

За волшебным барьером виднелась еле различимая фигура. Гриффиндорец плотнее сжал палочку и ускорил шаг.

По мере приближения к мерцающей стене магии, стали вырисовывать детали пустого. Но он невольно присвистнул, когда разглядел через мутный синий барьер, что возле массивного пустого находилось еще два демона меньших размеров.

Гарри подошел поближе к барьеру и прищурился, оценивая пустых.

Самое первое, что бросилось в глаза, это размер первого монстра, которого волшебник приметил в первую очередь.

Это был больших размеров четырехногий демон с длинным хоботом, на конце которого находилась присоска, своим видом похожая на сжимающийся и разжимающийся сфинктер. Белая маска с массивными бивнями, как и всегда, скрывала лицо. В груди наблюдалось сквозное круглое отверстие. Он походил своим видом на земного слона и одновременно не походил. Пустой был огромен и нескладен, словно вылепленная неумелыми руками из глины статуя. Но демон не только поражал своим гигантским размером, но и мощной и ровной, как течение реки, силой.

«Нужно быть осмотрительнее. Этот демон крайне опасен!» – сделал вывод Гарри.

Он рассмотрел остальных двух демонов.

Возле него по бокам, будто два цепных пса, стояли два демона, упираясь своим могучими и длинными ручищами об землю. Оба пустых были гуманоидного типа с выпуклыми горами мышц по безволосым телам. Лица были скрыты за белыми масками с заметно выступающими надбровными дугами и тупыми широкими носами, как у земных горилл. Они по размеру были заметно меньше, чем вожак, и сила, исходившая от них, ощущалась менее отчетливо.

Картина, представшая перед юным чародеем, была весьма странной.

Монстры, которые должны были нападать друг друга, преспокойно стояли возле волшебного барьера. Они не дрались между собой, а действовали сообща, как будто были в единой команде, объединённой общей целью.

Но такого в принципе не могло быть. Глупые твари со слабыми зачатками разума и шаблонными наборами человеческих фраз не могли объединяться в стаю, как волки или в прайд, как львы. Они не были животными со стадным инстинктом, и не разумными существами с возможностью общаться. Они были пустыми, тварями, желающими только одного – пожирать души людей или себя подобных.

Гриффиндорец заметил, как слоноподобная тварь приподняла передние лапы и задрала вверх длинный хобот. Из раскрытого сфинктера хобота, как из трубы, послышался громовой бас.

Гарри поморщился от закладывающего уши рёва и продолжил преспокойно стоять, разглядывая аномальное поведение пустых. Поттер не боялся и не страшился их – он уже был не тем, что раньше. Он стал сильнее, и каким-то монстрам не одолеть его. Светящиеся в полутьме оранжевые глаза шарили по округе и пытались выследить что-то только им понятное.

Эти твари могли чувствовать души на расстоянии, но возведенный магический барьер хорошо скрывал присутствие волшебника. Чары невидимости, наложенные на купол «протего», скрывали подростка от глаз пустых. Заклинание «отвода глаза», возведенное поверх щита, спутывало чувства демонов, мешая найти его. А заклинание «недосягаемости», которое было наложено позже всех, мешало пройти, и не давало монстрам случайно разрушить многослойный бутерброд из заклинаний и чар.

«Что их сюда привело? Что заставило объединиться?» – почесал подбородок Гарри и продолжил наблюдать за монстрами.

Странная компания продолжала топтать землю возле щита и кромки леса. Они ходили то кругами, наворачивая петли, то из стороны в сторону вдоль щита и оглядывались по сторонам в поисках своей цели. Демонический слон трубно ревел, поднимая хобот вверх, не находя того, что искал, а два гуманоидных пустых вторили своему вожаку, противно визжа, как гиены.

Магический щит сдерживал их любопытство, не давая пройти и мешая найти свою цель. Безмозглые пустые ходили вокруг да около, не понимая и не осознавая своего глупого положения.

Гарри взъерошил волосы и вздохнул. Сколько бы он не смотрел на уродливых тварей, он не находил ответов на свои вопросы. Обычно демоны ходили по одному, а не сразу группой из трех пустых, и явно не с таким сильным рвением что-то найти.

Поттер качнул лохматой головой – чтобы их сюда не привело, от них нужно избавиться.

Он сделал легкий жест правой рукой, словно приглашал гостя, а затем твердо произнес:

– _Ресенцеро!_

Серый песок, который лежал под ногами волшебника, под воздействием невидимой силы длинными струями поплыл наверх. Потоки серого песка начали сжиматься и уплотняться, образуя перед глазами подростка плотный ком. Потом шар кварцевого песка резко сжался, утратив треть своего объема, а затем засверкал тусклым металлическим блеском и начал вытягиваться в продолговатый длинный предмет.

Трансфигурация прошла успешна и через короткое мгновение, Гарри держал в левой реке полутораметровое стальное копье с широким удлиненным треугольным пером-наконечником.

Поттер приподнял копье на уровень глаз, прикоснулся кончиком волшебной палочки к древку и произнёс заклинание:

– _Фактус инсолубилис._

Стальное древко и треугольный наконечник засветились призрачным белым светом, а потом свет потух, впитавшись внутрь копья.

Заклинание «неразрушимости» без проблем наложилось на созданный предмет. Хоть оно и называлось «неразрушимым», но это было не так. Предмет становился неразрушимым на определённое время, или до тех пор, пока магия в предмете не иссякала. То есть любое мощное заклинание могло опустошить резерв заложенной в чары магии, тем самым разрушив «неразрушимый» предмет.

Это было удобное заклинание, которое частенько использовалось на бытовых столовых приборах, в строительстве волшебных домов, и в других не менее важных вещах.

Гарри вычертил в воздухе треугольник, а затем коснулся палочкой треугольного наконечника и произнес:

– _Сит акутум._

Бледно-голубое сияние окутало обоюдно-острое перо, а затем пропало, впитавшись в металл.

Под воздействием чар «остроты» наконечник копья приобрел невероятную остроту, способную легко пробивать незачарованный камень и даже неволшебный метал.

«Может еще наложить огненные чары?» – подумал волшебник.

Он постоял, несколько мгновений поразмышлял, а потом покачал головой, отклоняя идею. Нет – это будет излишним. Слишком много хлопот.

Копье было удобным инструментом для уничтожения демонов. Оно действовало быстро и безотказно, без лишнего шума и световых эффектов.

Гарри закрыл глаза, сделал вздох-выдох, чтобы успокоить мысли, а затем мысленно представил, как зачарованное копье вылетает из левой руки, и широко раскрыл зеленые глаза.

– _Ваддивази! –_ гриффиндорец указал палочкой на голову самого опасного врага.

Слоноподобный монстр погиб мгновенно, ничего не поняв и не почувствовав.

Стальное копье смазанным серебристым росчерком пролетело сквозь щит, вошло под углом снизу-вверх через раскрытую пасть, вылетело насквозь с обратной стороны гигантского черепа и улетело вдаль.

Жизнь в тупых и одновременно вечно-голодных глазах потухла, как пламя свечи. Хобот демона безвольно поник, упав на песок мёртвым шлангом и перестав трубить. Массивный четырехногий демон на ослабевших ногах с грохотом завалился набок, подняв тучу песка, и больше не шевелился. Из пробитой дыры в черепе затылка на серый песок потекло серое мозговое вещество.

Ощущение силы демона-слона, витавшее в воздухе, бесследно пропало. Осталось два слабых источника.

Два миньона разом закопошились, завизжали, явно не поняв и не осознав, что произошло, и начали бегать вокруг трупа собрата, бросая голодные взгляды по сторонам в поисках угрозы. Через полминуты они остановились возле трупа, когда ничего не увидели в округе, склонили головы, закованные в белые маски, и внезапно впились мощными челюстями в плоть павшего пустого.

Первоначальная цель, какая бы она не была, для них утратила всякий смысл, и на первый план вышел голод – вечный и неутолимый.

Лицо волшебника инстинктивно скривилось от омерзения. Нет, он не первый раз видел такое, когда пустой поедал труп пустого. И сколько бы гриффиндорец не наблюдал за таким – он не смог привыкнуть к омерзительному виду, не свыкался, словно к чему-то обыденному. В душе всегда была стойкая брезгливость к каннибализму.

Демоны поедали труп демона, словно стервятники, срывали куски плоти, громко чавкали челюстями, переламывая острыми зубами куски мяса, а потом шумно глотали кашицу из крови и раздробленного мяса, словно бы это была божественная амброзия. Раз за разом они повторяли действия, словно бездушные машины, ни на что не обращая внимания, полностью поглощенные процессом.

Гарри раздраженно дернул щекой. Это было отвратительно. Он понимал их природу, знал, что за существа перед ними. Он осознавал, что здесь главенствовал принцип: убей или умри. Этот мир был беспощаден, и человеческой морали здесь не было места. Но это не значило, что он должен был терпеть и прогибаться под законы этого мира.

Пока демоны пировали над трупом павшего собрата, волшебник указал палочкой на зачарованное копье, которое в нескольких десятках метрах от демонов вонзилось под углом в массивный серый валун, уйдя почти во всю длину древка.

– _Ваддивази!_

Невидимая сила с пронзительным скрипом вытащила копье и с ошеломительной скоростью метнула в демона, словно это был выстрел из гарпуна.

Горилла-образный демон мгновенно умер, рухнул на песок и больше не шевелился.

Копьё прошло сквозь затылок, пробив кость черепа, и вылетело через переносицу, словно пуля через мякиш арбуза, не встретив на своем пути серьезного сопротивления. Оно пролетело сквозь волшебный щит и далеко за спиной волшебника вонзилось в землю, глубоко скрывшись в песке.

Другой пустой оторвался от пиршества, приподнял голову и глухо произнес:

– Еда?

Гарри раздраженно дернул головой, мол, что за твари, а затем навел волшебную палочку на демона и одновременно произнес магическую формулу:

– _Инсендио!_

Тонкая нить оранжевого пламени, пройдя сквозь барьер, ударила в белую маску пустого. Демон коротко и пронзительно вскрикнул, а затем затих и осел наземь, когда волшебный огонь прожег белую маску монстра, словно плазменная сварка лист белого пластика, сварил содержимое черепа, и вышел из затылка, оставив круглое, выжженное магией огня отверстие.

Чтобы их сюда не привело – это уже не имело никакого значения. Демоны были мертвы, убиты, словно слепые котята, не поняв и не осознав ничего. Они свалились бездыханными трупами рядом друг с другом, словно киты, выброшенные морем на берег.

– Нужно сжечь трупы, – вслух произнес Гарри и легким жестом поправил очки.

Он не хотел, чтобы трупы гнили и распространяли удушающий смрад гнилой плоти, привлекая демонов на запах, как некрофагов.

Гарри навел палочку на трупы, сосредоточился и вновь произнес «огненное» заклинание. Только на этот раз из кончика волшебной палочки, как из пасти дракона, вырывался широкий факел оранжевого пламени.

Юный чародей стал водить палочкой из стороны в сторону, поливая огненной струёй трупы демонов, как из шланга водой.

За волшебный щитом взвился высоко в воздух огромных размеров костер, который осветил оранжевым светом сумрачную местность. Трупы гигантских монстров загорели, как политые бензином бревна, полыхая оранжевыми и красными языками огня.

Густой, удушающий аромат горелой плоти и шерсти наполнил воздух.

По мнению волшебника, он оказывал милость падшим от его магии демонам.

Он знал, что пустые – это бывшие души людей. А огонь, согласно теории магии, очищал трупы от скверны, которая захватывала души и превращала их в вечно голодных монстров. Волшебное пламя освобождало души от проклятия, словно милость Божья, смывая все отрицательное и негативное, и даже прощала грехи, даруя возможность возродиться в более благоприятном мире.

Эти призраки, эти пустые, души умерших людей не исчезнут бесследно – они возродятся в мире живых или уйдут дальше, в более спокойный загробный мир.

Через десяток секунд волшебник отменил огненное заклинание.

Гриффиндорец наклонил голову, прислушиваясь к внутренним ощущениям – маны в резерве осталось больше чем половина. Это было хорошо, можно было продолжить тренировки и эксперименты в магии.

Волшебное пламя пожрало трупы не оставив от пустых ни следа, ни даже запаха горелой плоти. Только в воздухе сгустился стерильный запах озона – верный признак сильной магии.

Гарри бросил последний взгляд за щит, всмотревшись в тени каменных деревьев, а затем развернулся на голых пятках и пошел домой.

##

 _Посреди широкого круга пламени плясала девушка. Рыжие волосы, похожие на длинные языки пламени, струились вслед за движением головы. Подол алого платья вздымался вверх, обнажая длинные загорелые ноги и крепкие бедра. Она не горела в огне, как должна была. Нет, она купалась в нем, словно под проливным дождем, широко раскрыв руки в стороны и кружась в танце. Её веселый смех, словно перезвон колокольчиков, разносился по округе. Прекрасный голос девушки, точно бальзам на душу, дарил чувство спокойствия и защищенности._

 _В груди и животе стало тепло, как будто лучи летнего солнца нагрели подростковое тело. Он протянул руку вперед и попытался окликнуть рыжеволосую красавицу, чтобы та развернулась, посмотрела и обратила на него свой взор. Но голос вышел безмолвным, будто рыбье бульканье. Руки подсознательно схватились за горло. Он пытался вдохнуть, но не мог. Он задыхался, он тонул. Воздух в легких кончался. Чувство давления охватило со всех сторон, как будто он оказался в толще воды. В ушах зазвенело, в глазах стало стремительно темнеть. Образ прекрасной танцующей девушки исчез из глаз…_

Гарри вздрогнул, словно заряд электричества прошелся от кончиков пальцев ног и до макушки головы. Он широко распахнул глаза и жадно заглотнул воздуха, как будто секунду назад он был на глубине моря, на краю гибели от удушения, а теперь наконец-то всплыл на спасительную поверхность.

Через пару мгновений иллюзорное чувство удушья бесследно пропало, и юный волшебник смог расслабиться. Он лежал на кровати. Волшебная палочка была зажата в правом кулаке и прижата к груди. Сердце в груди билось гулко и учащенно. Он весь взмок. Неприятный холодный пот сочился по шеи, лицу и груди. В душе чувствовалась незримая тревога.

Поттер провел левой ладонью по лицу, стряхивая капельки пота. Он устал после долгого дня тренировок и экспериментов. Сильно хотелось спать. Веки тяжело слипались.

– Снова странный сон, – сонно пробормотал волшебник, – и снова оборвался на самом интересном месте.

Он не знал, кем была та прекрасная девушка. Но она время от времени появлялась во снах. Она никогда не говорила с ним, сколько бы он не окликал её, и никогда не обращала на него внимания, словно его не было рядом. Всё что он мог – это только наблюдать за красавицей, как какой-то извращенец-вуайерист.

Гарри качнул растрепанной головой и легкомысленно подумал: «Мне нужна девушка. Только и всего. Ничего эти сны больше не значат».

В паху после пробуждения было неудобно.

«Борода Мерлина!» – мысленно выругался подросток.

Он лег на бок, свернувшись калачиком, мысленно отстранился от назойливых мыслей, которые как тараканы лезли из-за всех щелей, а затем закрыл глаза, пытаясь вновь погрузиться в приятную негу, но как назло издалека послышался голодный рев пустого.

Чувство тревоги усилилось. По спине мурашками прошелся холодок. В лицо и грудь дунул горячий ветер. Это было ощущение силы демона.

Он прислушался к своим чувствам. Пустой был близок и судя по ощущениям не один, а в компании своих собратьев. В глубине леса, приблизительно в двухстах метрах за волшебным барьером.

Демоны быстро приближались, и волшебник понял по их направлению, что они шли прямо к его жилищу. Снова нападение пустых и в тот же день. Это было тревожно.

Сонное и усталое выражения лица, как ветром сдуло. Гарри мигом весь собрался, подобрался и резво вскочил с кровати в одних только штанах, с голым торсом и волшебной палочкой, зажатой в правой руке.

Он выбежал из дома и по пути мрачно улыбнулся. Его ждало свидание с врагом.

##

Неделю спустя.

Это была жесткая неделя для подростка. Магические и физические тренировки пришлось прервать, чтобы максимально сократиться расходы маны и затраты физических сил.

Как оказалось, первые нападения пустых были лишь первой волной, первым тревожным звоночком. За первыми рейдами демонов, которым волшебник не придал особого значения, с небольшими интервалами времени последовали другие атаки.

Демоны приходили, бывало по одному, иногда целыми стаями по три-пять особей, и чаще всего по нескольку раз в день. Они были едины и действовали, как одна слаженная команда. Даже трупы гор несожжённых «пустых», которые скопились за пределами щита, уже не отвлекали их.

Не смотря на то, что демоны были слабы и легко убивались, ситуация начала напрягать гриффиндорца.

Нападения начали происходить так часто, что даже пришлось обновить защитные заклинания на магическом барьере из-за того, что заложенная энергия быстро тратилась на поддержания щита.

Гарри чувствовал, как будто оказался в осажденной демонами крепости посреди проклятых пустошей. Чувство тревоги и страх за свою жизнь нарастали с каждым прожитым днем.

Он не знал, почему они нападали, но складывалось впечатление, что их кто-то намеренно вел, собирая пустых в стаи и направляя в сторону его жилища. Идею, что это все было случайностью, он даже не рассматривал.

– Кто бы это мог быть? – вслух подумал Гарри.

Он сидел за столом, подперев подбородок о ладони, скрещённые в замок.

На столе дымилась чашка ароматного чая из лепестков роз. Рядом лежала тарелка, наполненная сваренными на воде луковицами роз и тонкими полосками жареного мяса кобры.

«Возможно ли, что это разумный пустой направляет их сюда? – размышлял Гарри. – Вполне может быть, но зачем тогда тратить столько сил на меня? Не проще ли бы было сожрать всех собранных демонов, чем бессмысленно отправлять пустых на гибель?»

Это сбивало с толку. По логике местных нравов так и должно было быть. Но неизвестный не успокаивался, а посылал все новые и новые волны пустых, словно бы имел на него зуб. Неведомый враг обладал силой, способной подавлять распри между пустыми, направлять и управлять демонами, как генерал своими войсками.

И вывод, который напрашивался сам собой, был очевиден: чтобы прекратить нападения пустых, надо было избавиться от кукловода.

Гарри почесал голову и задумчивым взглядом уставился на стену. Прошедшие события напомнили ему о старых добрых временах, проведенных в Хогвартсе, когда он с друзьями раскрывал тайны и всевозможные загадки волшебного замка. В нем с неумолимой силой начал разгораться азарт гриффиндорца. Руки так и чесались, чтобы выхватить палочку и пальнуть во врага мощное взрывное заклятие.

Поттер утвердительно кивнул сам себе. Он принял вызов, брошенный неизвестным мыслящим. Он выяснит, кто стоял за нападениями пустых, а затем прикончит гада.

Поттер решил ненадолго отвлечься – он с большим рвением съел аппетитные луковицы с ломтиками жареного мяса, а затем запил все ароматным чаем из роз. Он вдохнул, погладил ладонью сытый желудок, откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди. В мыслях подростка витала мысль: как найти короля, чтобы поставить мат?

Гарри опасался, что настанет день, когда щиты перестанут сдерживать монстров. Тот враг знал о нем. Знал, где он находится – раз посылает сюда пустых. Подросток опасался, что враг сменит топорную тактику на что-то более изощрённое и начнёт действовать более активно.

Волшебник встал со стула, подошел к висящей на стене полке. На ней в несколько рядов друг на друге были аккуратно уложены серые свитки, в которых были записаны все известные знания о магии, подробные сведения о сумрачном мире и его обитателях, результаты экспериментов и другие не менее важные данные.

Гарри взял с полки один из свитков, а затем обратно сел за стол. Он сорвал шнурок, развернул свиток и вгляделся в начертанный на сером пергаменте рисунок.

Это была подробная карта обследованной местности.

С правой стороны на карте была обозначена отвесная стена. Из неё сплошной линей шел ручей, который впадал в озеро, на берегу которого стоял его дом. Само озеро было окружено серым каменным лесом. Словом, лес каменных деревьев был повсюду, но иногда встречались редкие прогалины из песка, камней и валунов. Они были аккуратно обозначены на карте крестиками, так как в таких местах можно было отдохнуть и устроить ночлег.

Если пойти в левую сторону от Лазурного Зеркала в течение пяти дней, то можно было наткнуться на высокую скальную стену, которая, не прекращаясь, простиралась и влево и право, словно Великая Китайская Стена.

А если пойти вниз или вверх от озера, то и там через несколько дней можно было наткнуться на ту же самую сплошную горную стену.

В общем, выходило, что вся доступная для волшебника местность была окружена по кругу из скальной отвесной гряды. То есть куда не пойди – везде была пресловутая преграда. По сути, юный чародей находился в некотором подобии кальдеры – котловины с крутыми стенами и более или менее ровным дном. За кругом была неизведанная местность. В сущности, он не знал насколько был велик мир Уэко Мундо. Возможно размером с Англию или с Европу, а может быть, мир был размером с целую Землю. Если последнее, то получалось, что весь известный ему свет был всего лишь маленькой точкой на глобусе загробного царства.

Поттер не представлял себе, где обитал и собирал свои отряды демонов таинственный враг. Он понятия не имел, насколько был силен противник. Но раз тот управлял пустыми, как комнатными собачками, то врага не стоило недооценивать, а отнестись к нему со всей серьезностью.

К будущей войне, как и в квиддиче, необходимо было тщательно подготовиться: разработать тактику, собрать съестные припасы, продумать методы отступления, определить врага.… Нельзя было вступать неподготовленным в игровую партию на жизнь и смерть. Могло случить все что угодно, вплоть до окончательной смерти.

Гриффиндорец плотно сжал зубы и закрыл глаза. Смерть – не входила в его планы на ближайшее будущее. Он сделал бы всё, что угодно, чтобы выжить, выбраться из сумрачного мира, а вслед за тем раздать обидчикам кровавые подарки.

Гарри завернул и положил свиток в карман, потом встал со стула и вышел из дома на улицу.

В первую очередь, что должен был сделать волшебник – это найти врага. Но поиск противника на столь огромной неизведанной территории был сравним с поиском нюхлера в кладовых банка Гринготтс. Слишком много сил и времени ушло бы на разведку.

Однако в мыслях юного чародея вертелась пара идей, как решить проблему с обследованием территории и поиском врага. Все что требовалось это пара школьных заклинаний и несколько серых камней.

Гриффиндорец подошёл к песчаному берегу озера. Он поднял палочку на уровень глаз, вдохнул-выдохнул, мысленно сосредоточился, визуализирую образ серого камня размером со страусовое яйцо, а затем произнес заклинание вызова:

– _Акцио!_

Через несколько секунд с разных сторон прилетело пять камней, которые на мгновение зависли перед мальчиком, а потом упали на песок с глухим стуком.

– То, что надо, – довольно кивнул Поттер.

Гарри сел на корточки, чтобы было удобнее колдовать, мысленно собрал образ, а затем указал магическим концентратором на серый булыжник и одновременно произнёс магическую формулу:

– _Комутато лапидем ноктуа._

Серый булыжник подернулся полупрозрачной серой дымкой, поплыл, словно воск, а затем неспешно, как будто с неохотой, начал трансформироваться. Кривой с острыми гранями камень приобрел овальную форму, затем сверху из овала вырос еще один овал, только меньших размеров. Из верхнего овала проклюнулся клюв, потом две большие линзы-глаза, а из нижнего овала вылезли кисточки крыльев и лап. Фигура резко приобрела четкость и контрастность, распухла в объёме, обретя оперение, вздрогнула, словно бы по ново-созданному телу прошелся разряд электричества, и сделала первый неуверенный шаг вперед. Трансформа закончилась благополучно.

– У-х-х-х, – гулко ухнуло существо и взмахнуло крыльями.

Гарри неосознанно вздрогнул, как бы удивленно, а потом качнул головой и улыбнулся. Это была всего лишь типичная для волшебного мира сова с серо-бурым оперением, большой головой и подчеркнуто-большими чёрными глазами, вокруг которых было знакомое по многим совам веерообразное оперение.

Чародей использовал распространённое в волшебном мире заклинание преобразования неживого в живого. Оно в отличие от других простых заклинаний трансфигурации требовало конкретизации объектов и сущностей в магической формуле. То есть, чтобы создать живую сущность, нужно было в конце формулы «комутато» указать начальный преобразуемый предмет (камень), а затем после конечную преобразовываемую сущность (сова).

И хвала Мерлину, что латинские слова «камень» и «сова» были довольно распространенными в магических фолиантах и учебниках, иначе бы он уперся в стену волшебной безграмотности, не сумев реализовать свою идею.

Гарри оттолкнул трансфигурированую сову в сторону, чтобы та не мешалась, и продолжил колдовать.

Через несколько минут перед глазами подростка копошились, словно курицы, пять сов, ухая и зыркая большими глазами по сторонам. Одна из сов даже забралась в воду, раскрыв крылья и распушив хвост.

По мнению юного чародея, совы отлично подходили для его целей. Они обладали отменным ночным зрением и высокой скоростью полета. В конце концов, не зря маги и чародеи использовали их в качестве посыльных. Это было то, что нужно для поиска врага в сумрачном, плохо освещённом мире.

Их он и пошлет, словно самолетов разведчиков, на исследование местности и поиска неизвестного врага-манипулятора.

Гарри с кряхтением встал на ноги. Надо было спешить. Совы, в отличие от ранее созданных предметов и призванных змей, были временными созданиями. У ночных охотников был час-полтора времени, чтобы разведать местность, а потом вернуться к хозяину.

Поттер указал волшебной палочкой на сову, которая возилась в воде, а затем приказал, отдав мысленный приказ:

– _Оппуньо!_

Сова, получив ментальный приказ, немедленно улетела высоко ввысь на разведку местности.

– _Оппуньо! –_ еще четыре раза приказал волшебник.

Первую сову гриффиндорец отправил на обследовании кальдеры, чтобы та закрыла белые пятна на карте, а остальных разослал в разные стороны от озера, дабы максимально покрыть области исследования.

Гарри задумчиво уставился на гладь лазурную озера.

«Я, надеясь, что по пути с совами ничего не случиться» – с тревогой подумал волшебник.

Это было бы весьма прискорбно, если его задумка вылетит в трубу.

Он нетерпеливо начал ходить вдоль берега озера туда-сюда. Несмотря на игровой азарт на душу подростка лег груз волнения. Было ощущение, будто он пересекал невидимую черту, за которой уже не было возврата к относительно спокойной и мирной жизни в домике у озера.

Гарри остановился и тяжко вдохнул, а потом начал снимать с себя школьные штаны. У него был приблизительно час свободного времени. Пока совы летали, он искупнётся в прохладной воде озера, успокоит нервы и немного восполнит магические резервы, а потом решит, что делать дальше.


	7. Враг мой – 2

Гарри Поттер, прикрыв глаза и опустив голову к груди, расслаблено сидел на песке, прислонившись спиною к стене дома. Он ожидал сов-разведчиков, которые приблизительно час назад были посланы на разведку неизведанных территорий и должны были вот-вот вернуться к нему.

– Ох-х-х, – послышался издалека тихий, чуть уловимый звук.

Волшебник распахнул миндалевидные глаза, приподнял голову и сощурился, всмотревшись в темные небеса через голубоватый купол барьера.

Это мог быть пустой. Летающие демоны были редкостью, но время от времени ему попадались и такие. Хищные и трудно убиваемые из-за своих летающих способностей.

Он сжал волшебную палочку и продолжил наблюдать за небом.

Издалека, пересекая темное небо, пролетая через редкие лучи света и огибая стволы гигантских деревьев, которые небоскребами уходили высоко высь, бледной, еле заметной тенью стремительно приближалась точка, которая с каждой секундой увеличивалась в размере.

Точка с приближением к волшебнику все увеличивалась в размере, обретая все более четкие и узнаваемые очертания – и через пару секунду спустя волшебнику окончательно стало ясно, что это была сова. Она спикировала вниз, пролетела насквозь через барьер, перед самой землей интенсивно замахала крыльями, гася скорость, и приземлилась перед ногами подростка.

– Умница, – произнес Гарри, присев и нежно погладив по голове серо-бурую сову.

– Ух-х-х, – с гордость ухнула ночная хищница и преданно посмотрела большими глазами на хозяина.

Первая из сов, отправленная на обследование ближайшей местности, вернулась к нему с важными сведениями. Теперь, все что ему требовалось сделать – это извлечь данные.

Гарри, не торопясь, словно пытаясь оттянуть момент до самого последнего мига, встал на ноги. В этот момент он чувствовал в душе легкое смятение.

Заклинание, которое он намеревался применить на птице, хорошо опечаталось в памяти, словно выжженное раскаленным железом клеймо. Сколько раз он прочувствовал своей душой, как хирург-садист с извращенным удовольствием, без жалости, без сострадания, грязным скальпелем копался в его мозгах. Да… тогда на почве негативных чувств он хорошо запомнил движения палочкой, магическую формулу. Хотя грех было не забыть те мучительные уроки ментальной защиты, в которых раз за разом прокручивались, без возможности дать хоть-какой-то адекватный отпор, самые страшные, самые худшие и болезненные воспоминания его жизни.

И теперь ему придётся применить то заклинание на сове, чтобы извлечь ценные данные. Все ради того, чтобы выжить в предстоящей битве.

– Прости, – прошептал Гарри, с сожалением глядя на птицу.

Он понимал, что это было глупо, даже по-детски, жалеть трансфигурированую из камня сову. Но ему было по-человечески жалко. Он не был мастером, он был новичком, только-только вступившим на пусть познания этих чар. И из-за его неопытности сова будет страдать в последние моменты своей короткой жизни…

Гриффиндорец вдруг опомнился и покачал головой.

«Куда-то меня не туда понесло. Уже искусственную сову жалею… – осторожно подумал волшебник. – Пора приступить к делу, а не думать о всякой чуши»

Он еще даже не знал, возможна ли его задумка. Но раз на волшебные предметы можно было накладывать ментальные чары типа «конфундус»… то и тут должно сработать. Как-никак все ментальные чары были схожи и работали по одинаковой схеме.

Гарри весь собрался, сконцентрировался, указал волшебной палочкой на сову, и неумолимо, словно оглашая смертный приговор, произнес:

– _Легилименс!_

Как и все ментальные чары, заклинание подействовало практически мгновенно, без лучей, без световых вспышек, оставаясь полностью невидимым и неосязаемым.

В момент произношения чар, Гарри, не отрываясь и не моргая, смотрел в доверчивые глаза птицы. Большие желтые глаза с круглыми зрачками резко приблизились к нему, черные зрачки заполнили все его зрение, пока не стало темным-темно, словно в безлунной и беззвёздной ночи. Издалека, словно из толщи воды, послышался, а затем затих полный боли вскрик. Но тьма перед глазами, так же быстро расселялась, как и появилась, как будто черные шторы, прикрывавшие очи, раздвинулись в стороны. И волшебник узрел.…Нет, он прочувствовал на своей шкуре, что значить быть совой.

Он летел высоко над землей. Он видел мир глазами ночной хищницы, махал крыльями, как своими. Ощущения, мягко сказать, были непривычными – ничего общего с человеческими. Окружающий мир не был темным, как при слабом человеческом зрении, а более светлым и ярким, как будто сверху светило невидимое солнце. Объекты, видимые зрением совы, выглядели более объёмно, контрастнее, четко и значительно ближе, как при глядении через усиленный магией бинокль. Угол зрения был уже, чем у человека, а глаза были словно приваренные к глазницам – невозможно было ими шевельнуть, отчего приходилось крутить шеей.

Гарри свободно парил над землей, потоки теплого воздуха плавно обтекали пернатое тело. Он зорко глядел на мир снизу вверх, как повелитель неба. Глаза ночной хищницы видели каждую деталь, подмечали каждую мелочь. Он летел по спирали, с каждым витком отдаляясь все дальше от дома. Складки ландшафта, рельефы местности – все опечатывалось в голове.

В душе он смелся, радуясь как младенец. Это забытое ощущение полета, чувство полной свободы – было потрясающим. Он будто бы снова летал на метле, как в те старые школьные беззаботные времена, когда ему не нужно было заботиться о себе, не думать о завтрашнем дне…

Но видение внезапно остановилось, словно невидимый режиссёр дал команду стоп. Застывшее изображение, пошло трещинами, начало комкаться, а потом…. Мир в глазах подростка беспорядочно завертелся. Гарри пошатнулся и едва успел опереться правой рукой об стену дома, чтобы не упасть на землю. К горлу подкатила горечь, в глазах зарябило, цвета смешались причудливым калейдоскопом. Он сжал губы и прикрыл глаза, для того чтобы мир перестал вертеться – но его все равно шатало из стороны в стороны, как будто бы залпом выпил пинту огневиски.

Поттер несколько минут простоял, плотно закрыв глаза и сжав зубы, пока чувство дезориентации не исчезло.

Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, но видимо во время сеанса легилименции совы уже успели вернуться с разведки. Три совы приземлился на крыше дома и с молчаливым интересом смотрели на своего создателя, а четвертая из отправленных птиц, по-видимому, еще не вернулась.

– Вот значит, как видят совы, – прошептал волшебник, а затем провел потной ладонью по лицу и бросил взгляд под ноги.

Ночной птицы больше не было в живых. Всё, что осталось – это только небольшая горстка песка, словно бы оставленная в напоминание могила.

– Время уходит. Надо продолжить, – пробормотал Гарри и тяжело втянул ноздрями безвкусный воздух пустыни.

Поттер выпрямился, подозвал к себе ждущую команд сову и вновь применил ментальное заклинание.

Все повторилось заново: полет, эйфория…. но последствия после применения ментальных чар ухудшились. К головокружению и тошноте прибавилось неприятное давление позади глаз. У Гарри сложилось ощущение, как будто кто-то пытался пальцами выдавить глаза из глазниц.

Это было крайне неприятно чувство, однако волшебник после короткой передышки продолжил колдовать. Нельзя было останавливаться – ведь время жизни трансфигурированых сов быстро кончалось.

После третьего заклинания на земле к предыдущим двум прибавилась еще одна кучка песка, оставленная после преждевременной гибели совы. В голове волшебника мелькнула мысль: это из-за его неопытности или плохой совместимости ментальных чар и трансфигурации?

Гарри коротко качнул лохматой головой – не время было думать – и снова применил заклинание «легилименс».

Гриффиндорец извлек воспоминания из последней совы. Однако, как только эффект заклинания прекратился, неожиданно по телу прошлась болезненная судорога. Волшебная палочка вывалилась из ослабевших пальцев правой руки. Физические силы разом покинули его тело, ноги подкосились, он упал на колени и неожиданно сдавленно охнул, когда в глазах остро и горячо резануло, как будто полоснуло раскаленным ножом. С этим окружающий мир померк; пелена тьмы полностью заволокла глаза, лишив возможности видеть свет.

– Проклятье, – выдавил Гарри и схватился руками за голову.

Как же было больно…. После многократного применения чар, голова была чугунная и готовая вот-вот расколоться, как переспелый арбуз. Невидимые железные обручи сжимали череп. Зубы болезненно заныли. Он почувствовал, как из носа по подбородку потекла теплая струйка крови. В незрячих глазах защипало, будто в них попал песок, он неистово заморгал, чувствуя в глазницах дискомфорт, а потом из зеленых миндалевидных очей сами собой полились мальчишеские слезы.

– Черт! – было паршиво и больно, даже хуже чем под пыткой «круциатуса».

Он кое-как на четвереньках прополз к стене дома, затем прислонился, чтобы найти хоть какую-то опору – голова кружилось, как будто он совершил на метле десять смертельных петель подряд, а содержание желудка рвалось наружу, готовое вот-вот излиться.

Гарри закрыл глаза и плотно сжал зубы, молясь, чтобы боль поскорее ушла. Из закрытых очей по щёкам мокрыми дорожками продолжали струиться слезы.

Он не знал, сколько времени прошло. Из-за боли в глазах, дезориентации и тошноты чувство времени пропало.

Но на смену боли постепенно приходило чувство облегчения. Обруч, сжимавший голову, ослабил свои тиски. Мысли потекли более ровно и устойчиво, без вспышек обжигающей боли. Слезы продолжали струиться по щекам, заглушая боль и залечивая раны.

Процесс исцеления не был быстрым, требовалось значительное время, чтобы полностью залечить раны.

За плотно закрытыми глазами волшебник увидел посреди чернильной тьмы редкие искорки света, словно помехи в телевизоре, которые с каждым мгновением нарастали.

Гарри распахнул глаза и снова увидел мир, окрашенный черными и серыми красками. Боль, головокружение, тошнота – все это постепенно ушло. Слезы перестали течь. Он, почувствовав себя лучше, с кряхтением, как старик на склоне лет, встал на ноги, подобрал с земли упавшую волшебную палочку, а потом огляделся по сторонам. На земле рядом друг другом были четыре кучки песка. Пятой совы не наблюдалось, и видимо, он никогда с ней больше не встретится.

Поттер вдруг весь напрягся, а затем расслабился – в отдалении послышались завывания демонов.

Гарри мысленно махнул рукой на демонов и на пропавшую птицу, а затем, шаркая босыми ногами по песку, проследовал в дом.

Пройдя возле висящего на стене зеркала, он стер с лица засохшую кровь, потом подошел к столу, налил стакан холодной воды из графина, а затем залпом, словно огневиски, осушил стакан воды до дна, чтобы смыть неприятную горечь в горле. Он подобрал с полок кое-какие вещи и инструменты, разложил их на столе, а затем сел за рабочий круглый стол, приступив к неспешной работе – рисовании новой карты местности, пока впечатления и воспоминания, полученные от сов, были чистые и ясные, как после только-только просмотренного телефильма.

– Борода Мерлина, – устало пробормотал Поттер.

Физически он был исцелен и даже полон сил, но эмоциональная усталость никуда не делась, а легла на душу подростка. Она давила, как тяжкий груз, подавляла, как аура дементора и, словно голосом демона-искусителя, шептала: «просто ляг, закрой глаза, забудь обо всем. Всё, что надо сделать, сделаешь потом, когда-нибудь…». Гарри сжимал зубы, на время прикрывал глаза, но держался, продолжая рисовать.

Впервые примененное заклинание «легилименс» оказалось крайне опасным как для заклинателя, так и для жертвы. Ментальные чары, словно в наказание за неумелое использование, нанесли ментальный удар в голову юного волшебника.

Кажется, он что-то сломал внутри головы, что-то очень важное для нормальной работы мозга. Иначе бы его так не переклинило. А чего было ожидать? Результат был вполне ожидаемым. Он практически ничего не знал об этом заклинании, кроме разве что волшебной формулы.

Конечно же, волшебник пробовал самостоятельно кое-что разузнать про окклюменцию и легилименцию, тайно прокравшись в школьную библиотеку под мантией невидимости. Он не желал, чтобы всякие мрачные типы с атрофированным чувством гигиены ковырялись в его голове, как в собственном носу.

Но, к сожалению, _мальчишеское_ любопытство самостоятельно изучить волшебное искусство не принесло ожидаемых плодов. Оно также быстро потухло, как и вспыхнуло, оставив после себя горький привкус разочарования.

Все что он узнал – это общие сведения типа: «чтение мыслей возможно», «такая магия действительно существует» и пару забавных историй на подобии: «волшебник такой-то применил заклинание чтения мыслей на таком-то», а также несколько ссылок на фолианты с сомнительными названиями, которых, к слову, никогда не водилось даже в закрытой секции школьной библиотеки. В общем, книг и учебников с названиями «Познай мысли врага» и «Защитись от мыслечтения» или что-то в этом духе в школьной библиотеке не наблюдалось. И даже в коллекции книг, подаренных Сириусом и Люпином, об окклюменции и легилименции не было сказано ни слова.

Или он плохо искал или еще что-то – но всё это было до подозрительности странно. Как будто, кто-то заранее во вред ему запрятал нужные учебники и справочники.

Любопытно, что даже Гермиона, верная соратница по приключениям, знающая ответы практически на все вопросы и любящая поучать всех подряд, не просветила его, а тактично промолчала…. А она, любительница книг и всего нового, уж точно бы прошерстила тему вдоль и поперек, и не успокоилась бы, пока не дозналась бы до истины.

Да и кто был виноват, что он не нашел желаемого?

Самый очевидный ответ, который прямо таки напрашивался сам собой – это директор школы профессор Дамблдор. Он был тем, кто стоял во главе школы и без его разрешения ни одна бы мышь не пискнула. Это был он, кто изъял полезные книги из школьной библиотеки? Казалось бы так. Но было большое – **НО**.

Гарри на своем горьком опыте познал, что самый очевидный ответ не всегда был верным. И если взглянуть на картину более широко, а не на конкретные отдельные детали, то обрисовывался совсем иной пейзаж. Кому больше всего было выгодно, чтобы магия, преподаваемая в Хогвартсе, была максимально упрощена? Кому было выгодно, чтобы дети, получавшие дополнительное образование на дому, выглядели в лучшем свете и имели преимущество над остальными детьми, которых _намеренно_ вели к получению упрощенного школьного образования? Кому было выгодно, чтобы серая масса никогда не смогла бы бросить тень, не говоря уже о вызове тем, кто был наверху? Тем, кому было что терять, то, что ставило их _выше_ над остальными – унаследованную власть, богатство и секреты волшебства, тщательно оберегаемые от посторонних глаз в тайных семейных библиотеках.

Гарри покачал головой, отклонив разбежавшиеся не в ту сторону мысли. Это было все равно, что переливать из пустого в порожнее. Сейчас он был в сумрачном мире – а волшебный мир был в недосягаемости. Не о том он думал!

Волшебник продолжил рисовать карту и попутно обдумывал другие мысли.

Он пока что не знал, что вышло неправильно в ментальном чародействе. Возможно, это было из-за того, что он извлекал из сов память, которая по своей природе была _нечеловеческая_. Или из-за того, что он извлекал воспоминания не из _живых_ сущностей, а из трансфигурированых птиц, можно даже сказать из камней. В сущности, вариантов было множества, и каждый необходимо было тщательно проверить.

Тут волшебника как громом среди ясного неба озарила идея, когда перед глазами предстал образа лучшего друга, сидящего за столом и пожирающего в больших количествах стряпню школьных домовиков.

«А что если тут было как с пищей?» – гриффиндорец отложил перо в сторону, а затем начал задумчиво протирать запотевшие линзы очков о штаны.

Если бы он, не прожёвывая, ел пищу очень-очень быстро, то в конечно счете бы подавился, а в худшем случае бы задохнулся. Или, если он бы съел много вкусного, но малополезного и даже вредного, то заработал бы недомогание, а может быть и серьезную болезнь. То есть, в его случае получалось, что применив четыре раза подряд ментальные чары, он воспринял на крайне высокой скорости слишком много приятных, но по своей природе очень странных, нечеловеческих и трудноперевариваемых воспоминаний, которые естественно привели к повреждению мозга.

Он недоуменно почесал щеку. Он запомнил за каких-то пару минут больше четырёх часов воспоминаний от начала жизни и до конца жизни сов. Вот это да! Возможно, скорость получения воспоминаний можно было как-то контролировать и даже выбирать определенные участки памяти.

«Интересная догадка.… Но у меня слишком мало достоверной информации, что бы вот так вот просто поверить в теорию. Мерлин, как же я мало знаю! Однако по крайне мере я добился желаемого» – Гарри нацепил очки на нос и продолжил рисовать карту.

«Хотя.…» – он пожал плечами.

Если бы не целительские способности, то ему бы точно пришел конец. В конце концов, после тяжелых ранений, особенно в голову, не выживали, а просто на просто становились пищей для голодных обитателей Уэко Мундо. Места, где на практике непрерывно шел естественный отбор на сильных и слабых. Этот отбор, прям как по учению Дарвина, о котором подросток узнал, когда еще учился в маггловский школе, с точки зрения человеческой морали был жесток и несправедлив. Однако таков был мир Вечной Ночи, и ничто с этим нельзя было поделать, лишь смириться душой и идти вперед, ради того, чтобы выжить.

Через десять минут волшебник закончил рисовать. Он отложил перо в сторону, посыпал серый песок на пергамен, чтобы чернила быстрее высохли, немного подержал, а затем сдул песок и вгляделся в новую карту.

Карта местности вышла более детализированной и большой по размеру, чем предыдущая. На основе новых знаний в масштаб местности были внесены изменения, а неточности в расстояниях были исправлены. Упущенные ранее детали, увиденные с высоты птичьего полёта, были подробно и точно прорисованы на пергаменте.

Как оказалось, он действительно был в некой кальдере. Если посмотреть сверху – то низменность напоминала гигантский отпечаток копыта на подсохшем песке, в центре которого, словно после дождя скопилась лужица воды.

За каменной стеной, высотой в пятиэтажный дом, простиралась на многие мили такая же, как и везде, ничем непримечательная серая местность, состоящая из кварцевых лесов, морей песка, вместо нормальной почвы, редких прогалин и просек, а также гигантских валунов, торчащих из-под земли.

К слову, источников воды, кроме Лазурного Зеркала, в исследованной местности нигде не наблюдалось – что подмечало его дом на берегу озера более чем уникальным местом и желанной целью для разумных существ, которым нужна была бы питьевая вода.

От полученной от сов информации, волшебник узнал, что там за стеной, также изредка встречались одинокие пустые. Но сами по себе они больше не представляли для него былой опасности, как в старые времена, когда он только-только познавал, словно младенец, окружающий мир.

Глаза чародея скользнули по карте в левую сторону от озера, за каменную стену, которая была помечена на пергаменте линией треугольных галочек. Если сверху, справа и слева местность за скальной грядой на карте было хорошо отмечена, то слева была сплошная неизвестная пустота. Та местность, откуда должна была прилететь сова с важными сведениями, оставалась для волшебника, как в тумане.

Гарри подпёр подбородок о левую ладонь и задумался.

Он не знал, какая местность лежала за скальной грядой, и обитал ли там таинственный враг. Но было очевидно, как дважды два, что сова, отправленная на разведку в левую сторону от озера, была потеряна неспроста. Ночная хищница или погибла, убитая самим кукловодом демонов или просто затерялась и не успела вернуться назад, в обратном полете обратившись в камень. Он не исключал и иных версий случившегося, но решил сосредоточиться, по его мнению, на самой простой версии – «птица убита врагом».

В общем, в лохматой голове подростка обрисовывалось два варианта действий: или пойти туда, где затерялась сова, чтобы выяснить все самому или заново разослать разведчиков, дабы обнаружить врага и расширит ореол изученной местности.

Поттер утвердительно кивнул сам себе головой и со скрипом отодвинул стул, решительно вставая на ноги.

Он выбрал первое. Вспыхнувшие желание увидеть все своими глазами и гриффиндорская жажда действий, побороли излишнюю осторожность.

##

Через несколько часов отдыха и спокойной подготовки волшебник был готов к путешествию.

Гарри вышел из дома и стремительной походкой направился в сторону волшебного барьера, чтобы выйти за пределы защищенной области и встретиться с демоном. Шел он босиком, легко и непринуждённо, так как кожа на стопах ног настолько огрубела, покрывшись толстой корочкой кожи, что серый песок и острые камни больше не представляли для него препятствий в виде болезненных порезов.

Сверху на нем была надета сыромятная кожаная куртка с металлическими пуговицами, сшитая из жил и зеленых высушенных шкур анаконд и боа-констрикторов, а снизу были надеты сыромятные кожаные штаны, опоясанные толстым кожаным ремнем с шестью кармашками, в которых в равном количестве покоились колбы с взрывными и кислотными зельями. Также к ремню крепились чехол для волшебной палочки и фляжка с водой. За спиной висел на двух лямках кожаный рюкзак-мешок, забитый под завязку снедью, пресной водой, портальными свитками и прочим походным скарбом.

В правой руке волшебник держал концентратор магической энергии, а левой руке зачарованное стальное копье.

На груди, на витой кожаной веревке болтался стальной незамысловатый кругляш, похожий на большой начищенный серебреный сикель. Это был отводящий амулет. И самый главный козырь, без которого в предстоящем путешествии пришлось бы худо даже ему – опытному волшебнику.

С парочкой демонов или стаей он справился бы на раз плюнуть, но если враги, контролируемые манипулятором, разом нападут всем скопом, окружат, то ему точно не хватило бы ни внимания, ни маны, чтобы благополучно отбиться. На самом деле лучшее вообще не расходовать силы на одиноких пустых, а сосредоточить все силы и внимание на главном враге. В конце концов, кто знал, какими скрытыми силами и талантами тот обладал?

Само собой во время подготовки у юного чародея не все шло гладко, как хотелось бы.

Гарри не смог наложить отводящие чары на самого себя. Вернее, как он успел убедиться, этот был не тот тип заклинаний, который можно было накладывать на самого себя. При кастовании чар, сколько бы он не пробовал, магия не накладывалась на него, как должна была. Чары словно огибало его тело или просто стекали с него, как вода по промасленной бумаге.

Это было странное чувство, но верное, потому что, как знал подросток из теории магии – не все заклинания можно было накладывать на людей. К примеру, банальное «вингардиум левиоса», как оказывалось к немалому изумлению юных волшебников, не работало на людях, для этих целей существовало другое заклинание «мобиликорпус». Список таких примеров можно было продолжить дальше, но Гарри суть уловил.

Тем не менее, если нельзя было сделать так, как хотелось, он решил направить мысль в иную сторону, а именно, в область зачарования предметов.

Последние часы подготовки были потрачены на кропотливый подбор движений палочкой и создания новых заготовок для будущего амулета взамен испорченным. Одно дело было накладывать отводящие чары «репелио энтитум» на некую область для защиты от демонов, а совсем другое дело было накладывать те же чары на предмет. Это был совершенно иной уровень магии и, не смотря на то, что у него был уже кое-какой опыт с кастованием «отводящих чар», ему все равно пришлось изрядно попотеть и проявить гриффиндорскую смекалку, чтобы правильно наложить отводящие чары на предмет.

Гарри приближался к мерцающей стене защитного купола. Он чувствовал, как несуществующий теплый ветер обдувал лицо, шею и грудь. Он шел в правильном направлении. Это был явственный признак силы пустого, находящегося за пределами барьера.

Через пару секунд Гарри подошёл к краю магического купола, остановился и коротко глянул на демона. Тот был похож на желтого скорпиона переростка…. Он резко дернул головой – это его мало интересовало. Скольких их он уже видел – не счесть. Их внешний вид ему давно приелся и не вызвал былого отторжения, но и симпатии не пробуждал.

На мгновении он прикрыл глаза, выдохнул, набираясь решительности, открыл глаза, сжал волшебную палочку, а затем прошел через стену магии.

Пустой дернулся, клацнул клешнями, закрутил костяной головой по сторонам – видимо почувствовал близость вкусной души. Голодный взгляд желтых глаз на мгновение задержался на профиле волшебника. Гарри затаил дыхание и тут же облегчением выдохнул, когда демон повернул голову в сторону, не удостоив его вниманием.

– Отлично, – улыбнулся Гарри.

Магия отвода глаз, наложенная на амулет, работала как надо.

Глаза пустого видели волшебника, но мозг не мог зацепиться за полученную от глаз информацию, не мог её обработать, чтобы сделать правильные выводы и выдать новую команду на следующие действия. Нет, информация никуда не девалась и не стиралась, для мозга все оставалась как прежде, за исключением временного, но полного запрета на определённую информацию.

Гарри мог это сравнить с поиском своих потерянных носков в спальне мальчиков башни Гриффиндора, когда он еще не знал манящих чар. Бывало, его носки немыслимым образом исчезали из поля зрения. Он знал, что они были в где-то комнате, помнил, что не отдавал их на стирку домовым эльфам. Но черт подери, как же это выводило его из себя! Его носки словно в насмешку над ним испарялись в самый неподходящий момент. И сколько бы он не искал, никогда не находил. И, тем не менее, только по истечении продолжительного времени, после затухания раздражения и конца ругани с друзьями по поводу потерянных носков, его озаряла, словно божественное провидение, мысль: «Да вот же носки, будь они трижды неладны, все время были на тумбочке, прямо перед носом!»

Гарри покачал головой – ментальная магия была страшной вещью. В умелых руках она могла бы свернуть целые горы, осушить океаны, совершить революцию – и все руками оболваненных…

Он посмотрел на демона, а затем коснулся правой ладонью зачарованного амулета. Тот был на ощупь приятно горячий, но не обжигающий, как раскаленные угли. Защита амулета не была вечной. Заложенная в чары энергия тратилась на полезную работу, как бензин, залитый в бак маглловской автомашины. Если кончится мана, то чары рассеются, потеряв свой полезный эффект, а амулет станет обычной бесполезной стальной болванкой.

«Что делать с пустым? – Поттер навел концентратор магической энергии на скорпиона. – Убить? Или… применить легилименс?»

Гарри застыл от ошеломляющей, словно ступефай, идеи. Это была полезная, очень своевременно пришедшая в голову мысль, которая решила бы многие проблемы. Он мог бы покопаться в уме демона, чтобы вот сразу, не прилагая особых усилий разузнать: где обитал враг-манипулятор, количестве собранных сил, и самое главное, кем или чем был глава пустых…

– Так, стоп! – он остановил поскакавшие галопом мысли. – А нужно ли мне это?

Гриффиндорец невольно поёжился, когда болезненные последствия последнего экспромта предстали перед глазами.

Если после путешествия в девственно-чистый разум искусственной совы, он чуть не откинул метлу, то что произойдёт, если он заглянет в голову демона, у которого, мягкого говоря, не все домовые эльфы были дома?

Он окинул задумчивым взглядом костяную голову пустого-скорпиона, из пасти которого стекала белёсая пузырящаяся слюна.

– Стоит ли?

Гарри постоял, несколько секунд подумал, взвешивая все «за» и «против». А потом, отрицательно покачав головой, отвернулся от демона и пошел, огибая купол барьера, в сторону пока еще неизвестных земель, туда, где обитал предполагаемый таинственный враг.

Сейчас этого делать не стоило – было слишком много неоправданных рисков. Возможно когда-нибудь, он рискнул бы заглянуть в разум демона, если бы овладел ментальной магией на должном уровне и был готов мысленно испытать новый опыт, который очевидно не был бы самым приятным. Ну а демон пусть пока поживет – тварь всё равно не видела его и не представляла для него особой опасности.

Поттер обогнул барьер, а затем вышел в лес кварцевых деревьев. До стены, отделявшей кальдеру от остального мира, было пару дней ходу.

Гарри шел по лесу пару десятков минут, пока не вышел в прогалину. Он остановился, воткнул копье в песок и крепко задумался. В его мыслях во время прогулки родилось несколько идей, как пересечь стену и не только.

Самая простая и самая очевидная идея напрашивалась сама собой. Чтобы в самые короткие сроки долететь до преграды, а потом пересечь её, понадобилась бы волшебная летающая метла.

Подросток почесал голову и неловко улыбнулся – это была глупая идея. За все время учёбы в Хогвартсе, он не удосужился узнать, как самому зачаровать метлу, даже самую примитивную на полет. И учтивая его страсть к полётам, это было как минимум странно.

Но самобичеванием делу не поможешь – он мысленно сосредоточился на решение текущей проблемы, отклоняя тёмные и угрюмые мысли, которые могли привести его совсем не туда, куда хотелось бы.

Другая идея состояла в том, чтобы при помощи простых заклинаний трансфигурации сколдовать веревочную лестницу и крюк, для того чтобы потом забраться по стене. И как развитие первоначальной идеи, можно было создать аккуратненькую лестницу со ступеньками и перилами из самой каменной стены.

Однако до места прибытия было еще идти и идти. Эту идею он прибережет на потом, когда доберётся до каменной гряды.

Следующая мысль состояла в том, чтобы трансфигурировать из валуна большую птицу. Это была отличная идея, которая убила бы разом две проблемы: многодневный поход до стены и сам перелет через стену. Но после короткой эйфории, он быстро опустил себя на землю, сообразив, что этот план никуда не годился. Виной было то, что он плохо ладил с живой трансфигурацией и самое печальное, что на создание большой и достаточно сильной птицы, которая смогла бы свободно поднять его тело в воздух, ушло бы прорва маны. А это было неприемлемо. Без достаточных запасов волшебных сил исследовательская миссия по поиску врага с большой вероятностью могла бы обернуться самоубийством.

Гарри задумчиво посмотрел на зачарованное копье. Была у него и более продвинутая идея. К примеру, воспользовавшись своим опытом совмещения заклинаний, он мог бы соединить защитные чары «протего» и заклинание левитации «вингардиум левиоса». Тогда получилась бы летающая платформа из волшебного щита, на которой можно было свободно сидеть и управлять полетом, как ковром-самолетом из диснеевского мультика про Аладдина.

Это пока все, что он придумал.

– Хм-м… – он нахмурился, когда другая мысль пришла в голову.

Хотя, зачем заново изобретать волшебную палочку, когда всего лишь стоило ответить на один важный вопрос, который отмел бы все проблемы в сторону.

В этом мире призраки и духи были материальны, ведь так? Так. А если он был призраком, и духовные сущности были, как живые….

Гарри весь подобрался и прищурился. Он решил сразу же воплотить пришедшую на ум идею.

Поттер замер – взгляд зеленых глаз стал далеким, отстранённым, лицо окаменело, став похожим на восковую маску. Он замер, мысленно концентрируясь, вытаскивая из слегка поблёкшей за время пребывания в сером мире памяти нужные для магии воспоминания. Время шло, секунды текли.… А потом, бледное лицо волшебника вновь ожило. Зеленые глаза засияли, словно изумруды в свете костра, а на губах заиграла мягкая улыбка. Он взмахнул палочкой над головой, как лассо, а затем выкрикнул:

– _Экспекто Патронум!_

Белый светящийся шар света сорвался с кончика волшебной палочки. Он два раза облетал волшебника по кругу, а затем в метре от подростка преобразовался в серебристого оленя, заливающего округу пульсирующим теплым и мощным светом.

Олень подошел к Гарри, уткнулся теплым носом ему в шею, а затем лизнул шершавым языком кожу – «патронус» по странным законам сумрачного мира был материален, впрочем, как он и все пустые.

– Ну-ну, хватить, щекотно же! – Гарри оттолкнул от себя любопытную морду оленя.

Он схватил копье, а затем запрыгнул на теплую спину «патронуса», обхватив его руками за шею.

– Вперед! – Поттер широко улыбнулся и ткнул кончиком копья вперед.

Серебристый олень с волшебником на спине сорвался с места, пробежал несколько метров по песку, а затем прыгнул высоко ввысь, поскакав прямо по воздуху. Дух оленя не был пегасом или фестралом – но зато обладал своей собственной, присущей только «патронусам» уникальной магией, позволявшей свободно скакать-летать по воздуху.


	8. Враг мой – 3

Гарри яркой звездой летел по темному небу. Он крепко держался руками за шею оленя и улыбался, как самый счастливый человек на земле.

Сухой пустынный воздух обдувал молодое лицо, суша кожу, взъерошивал волосы и со свистом проносился позади ушей.

Земля под юным волшебником стремительно проносилась, и его глаза едва улавливали слабоосвещенный ландшафт, который сливался в сплошную серую полосу.

Несмотря на положительные чувства, которые бешеным огнем горели в груди, они не могли перебить легкую тревогу в душе Поттера. Он не знал и не мог предсказать, что его ждало в впереди – смерть или победа, но он надеялся, что последнее.

Его призванный дух «сохатого» летел значительно быстрее, чем гоночная метла «Молния» и управлялся без проблем, реагируя на мысленные команды, почти как волшебная метла. На самом деле у него сложилось впечатление, будто серебристый олень предвосхищал его мысли, как будто заранее знал, что он хотел сделать в следующий момент. Для него такое управление было даже более чем удобно, чем управление метлой.

Незаметно для волшебника прошел час полета. Многие километры леса были оставлены позади, и если бы он хотел вернуться домой, то шел бы пешком несколько дней.

Гарри летел вперед, не сбавляя скорости, пока не дал патронусу мысленную команду на снижение скорости, когда впереди замаячило серьезное препятствие. Это был могучий древесный исполин, достающей своей верхушкой, казалось, до самого неба и столь широкий, что на его фоне он казался крохотной почти незаметной точкой. Столь большие деревья встречались нечасто, но именно они, видимые издалека, словно маггловские небоскребы в сумерках, наложили на его память неизгладимое впечатление инфернальной и загробной атмосферы мира, в котором он оказался по воле случая или по воле неведомых богов.

Волшебник по дуге облетел толстый ствол кварцевого дерева и тут же дал мысленную команду патронусу на торможение, когда он впереди заметил кое-что интересное.

Он сощурился, вглядываясь вдаль. Там, приблизительно в десяти минутах полета, виднелась его цель – широкая скальная гряда, вздымавшаяся на несколько десятков метров ввысь, как отвесная стена морского берега.

Поттер довольно кивнул сам себе, а затем ускорился вперед, полетев серебристой стрелой.

По мере приближения к стене, Гарри подметил, что стена была похожа на пирог, состоящая из различных слоев серого и белого с вкраплениями тут и там черных пятен, издалека напоминавших ему ягоды черники.

Еще ближе приблизившись, он отчетливо увидел, что стена на вид не была гладко голой с небольшими выступами, а была утыкана множеством выступов с острыми гранями.

По его спине прошелся мерзкий холодок. Если он с его переменчивой удачей влетит на такую стену со всей возможной скоростью, то гарантированно умрет, нанизавшись на острые выступы, как сосиска на вилку.

Через некоторое время он благополучно преодолел расстояние до стены, а затем к его облегчению без особых проблем перелетел через скальную стену.

Гарри пролетел еще несколько метров, сбавил скорость и продолжил полет в паре десятков метров над верхушками безлиственных деревьев. Местность, как оказалось, за стеной была такой же, как и везде: моря песка, кварцевые деревья, серые валуны да камни. Ничего живого и привычного из земного мира здесь не наблюдалось. Аура смерти и загробная тишина вот что царствовало здесь. Впрочем, чего было ожидать – так было повсеместно.

Поттер несколько минут летел над кромкой леса. Но зацепок для поиска пустых в виде следов на песке или массивных разрушений в ближайшей округе не наблюдалось. Так же типичного воя «пустых», который разносился на многие километры, не было слышно. И даже его ощущения, отвечающие за восприятие магии, безмолвствовали, словно он стал типичным магглом, утратив дар волшебства.

Все это было странно. Ведь его личный опыт говорил ему: что за столь большое пройденное расстояние ему непременно попался бы на пути пустой. А он уже пролетел на патронусе-олене не малое расстояние.

«Но эта странность, – подумал Гарри, – и есть ключ к тому, что я иду верной дорогой»

Он продолжил полет, попутно оглядываясь по сторонам. Но в округе всё так же было безмолвно и безжизненно.

И тут.

– Что? – неожиданно воскликнул Гарри и инстинктивно еще сильнее обнял шею оленя.

Серебристый олень вдруг самовольно сделал пике и полетел вниз в самую гущу леса.

Для Гарри это было полной неожиданностью. На мгновение он растерялся, словно испуганный первоклашка перед церемонией распределения в школьные факультеты, не понимая, что происходить и самое главное, что надо делать в столь непростой момент. А когда через короткое замешательство опомнился, то понял, что патронус действовал по собственной воле и никак не отзывался на мысленные приказы волшебника, как бы сильно он не вкладывал волю в свои мысли.

Перед глазами буквально замаячила опасность. Земля стремительно приближалась и крючковые сучья деревьев грозили нанизать волшебника на себя, пределов в нем множество дырок несовместимых с жизнью.

Но серебристый олень, действуя по собственной воле, в несколько скачков по воздуху ловко облетел опасные ветки, а затем скомкался в комок света, чтобы потом распасться на тающие искры света.

По воле патронуса он миновал опасные ветки, но это было только полбеды. Гарри все также камнем летел вниз. До земли оставалось пару метров.

К счастью он не зря играл в квиддич и хорошо был знаком с техникой падения с малой высоты. Он выставил руки вперед, как бы защищая голову, немного сомкнул колени, а затем, когда до земли оставалось мгновение, сделал кувырок через себя и неожиданно охнул, когда в глазах расцвёл фейерверк боли. Продолжая движение, волшебник по инерции, гася скорость падения, несколько раз через себя перекатился по земле как колесо, а потом замер, распластавшись на земле.

– Тпфф, – через полминуты гриффиндорец шевельнулся, поднял страдальческое лицо, а затем начал кашлять, выплёвывая попавший в рот песок.

Отплевавшиеся, Гарри с напряженным лицом, словно сидя на мине, медленно встал с колен и в первую очередь проверил пояс – не повредились ли колбочки с опасными зельями? Не хватало ему подорваться на собственных зельях. Осторожно проверив колбочки, с лица волшебника спало напряжение, и он облегчённо вздохнул – все колбы все также были крепко запечатаны и без видимых трещин и сколов на стекле. Зачем он осмотрел свое тело. Руки и ног целы. Вроде бы ничего не сломано.

Потом Гарри осторожно прикоснулся ладонью ко лбу. Приземлиться то он приземлился, но когда кувыркался по песку, чтобы погасить скорость, больно приложился лбом об зачарованное копье, которое выпало из рук и упало на песчаную землю. Это было больно, но не критично – ведь жгущая боль уже утихала, а разноцветные звёздочки, которые вспыхнули вперед глазами во время удара, уже пропали, а самое главное не было ощущения головокружения и приближающейся тошноты.

Он поправил съехавшие на бок очки-велосипеды и, проследив глазами траекторию приземления, посмотрел на то место, где все еще медленно в воздухе кружились оставшиеся после «патронуса» тлеющие искорки света.

– Мана в чарах закончилась, – сделал вывод волшебник.

Гарри не ожидал, что чары так быстро исчерпают себя. Опытный маг мог часами держать патронус, к примеру, сдерживая пару дементоров во время заседания суда над опасными преступниками.

Он издал досадливый вздох, а затем взъерошил волосы – ему еще учиться и учиться. Но на будущее он сделал мысленную заметку, чтобы больше вкладывать сил в патронус, когда вздумает на нем летать, чтобы избежать таких опасных ситуаций.

Несмотря на то, что полет неожиданно прервался, у юного мага был план дальнейших действий. Он присел на корточки и уверенно произнес вслух:

– В большинстве своем демоны очень массивны и шумны, а если соберутся в месте, то будут издавать еще больше шума, поэтому…

Гарри склонил голову, и словно индеец из старого вестерна, приложил ухо к земле, чтобы прислушаться к звукам земли. Застыв на месте и затаив дыхание, по истечении не продолжительного времени он смог уловить только звук собственного сердцебиения.

Не теряя надежды, волшебник оглянулся по сторонам, а затем, найдя свою цель, подошёл каменной глыбе, которая выступала из-под песка. Он подумал, что песок, покрывающий поверхность земли, гасил звуки, а массивный камень был бы более лучшим вариантом для обнаружения пустых.

Сначала ничего не было слышно. Потом послышались едва-едва слышимые, словно через толщу воды, глухие стуки, словно кто-то очень большой топал по земли на большом от него расстоянии. Но звук был настолько тихим и редким, что ему показалось, будто у него взыгралось воображение.

Гарри отошел от камня, а потом, задумчиво закрыв глаза, произнес:

– Интересно. Может попробовать послушать дерево? Оно уходить корнями в землю, может, будет лучше? М-м-м, что такое было на уроках гербологии? Кажется… корневая система?

Высказав предположение вслух, он тут решил проверить догадку.

В первое время, слушая дерево, он не был точно уверен, но, кажется, он нашел то, что искал. Был слышан звук, едва уловимый, но в этот раз ему не казалось, что ему слышаться из-за разыгравшегося воображения. Что-то очень большое, что-то очень массивное топало по земле, как слон, нет, даже нечто большее, передовая вибрацию по земле на огромное расстояние. Что же это было такое большое? Размером с дракона или даже гиганта?

– Та-а-к, – протянул Гарри.

Корневая система, связанная со всем каменным лесом, как, оказалось, неплохо передавала звук. Если с землей покрытой песком все было глухо, а с глыбой он не был уверен, то с деревом он был уверен более чем на все сто магических процента. И теперь ему только необходимо усилить звук, чтобы без ошибок определить местоположения пустых.

Поттер задумчивым выражением лица прошелся туда-сюда по песку, а затем остановился, наклонив голову вниз. Его зеленые глаза хитро блеснули из-под очков, когда идея сама собой прилетела в голову, словно никем нежданная сова с конвертом в когтях.

Он ткнул волшебной палочкой в камень, который лежал под ногами на песке, и, визуализируя мыслеобраз, прочитал простейшие заклинание трансфигурации:

– _Ресенцеро!_

Серый булыжник под воздействием магических сил начал быстро менять свою изначальную форму, словно был не твердым камнем, а сырой глиной для керамики.

– Отлично, – после секундной трансфигурации произнес Гарри, а потом подобрал с земли созданный инструмент.

На вид созданный предмет была похож слуховую трубу, которую применяли старые волшебники на склоне лет. Только ширина воронки была намного шире, как посчитал Гарри, для того чтобы еще сильнее усилить звук.

Поттер приложил предмет к уху и прислушался к окружению. Но в воздухе, как ни странно, витала только инфернальная тишина. Он даже покрутился из стороны в стороны, полагая таким способом поймать звук, но все было тщетно. Эх, а это бы многое упростило.

Гарри сам себе усмехнулся. Конечно, он не собирался на этом останавливаться. Он приблизился к кварцевому дереву, похожему своим видом на безлиственный дуб, приложил усилительную трубу к широченному в несколько обхватов стволу, прислушался и вдруг замер, как соляной столб.

А прислушаться волшебнику было к чему! До него через кварцевое дерево доносились достаточно отчетливо слышимые самые разнообразные звуки. Среди какофонии звуков он смог выделить топот многочисленных пустых, гулкие звуки, как будто на землю падало что-то большое и тяжелое, неприятный скрежет, похожий на работу пилы, зловещее шуршание, похожее на шум, создаваемый наждачной бумагой об металл, и масса других непонятных звуков, которые сливались в нечто непонятное для слуха человека.

Судя по шуму, пустых скопилось огромное множества, и если бы не их количество, то он мог бы и вовсе их не услышать. Однако, из-за большого количества демонов, он точно понял, что это не просто сборище пустых, находящихся под власть манипулятора, а целая армия, целенаправленно собранная врагом. Для кого и зачем, он не знал. Еще к его глубокому сожалению, он не знал, как далеко были демоны от него – на этом месте его смекалка подкачала. Но по крайне мере он смог определить примерное направление, где были демоны и таинственный враг. И использую слуховую трубу, как компас, он будет медленно и терпеливо подбираться к врагу, как лев к своей дичи.

Гарри решительно отошел от дерева, а затем, прикрепив к поясу флягу, нацепив на спину рюкзак и подобрав зачарованное копьё, он не спеша направился в направление источника звука через темный лес кварцевых деревьев.

Он не знал и не мог предсказать, что ждало в его будущем, но он надеялся всеми фибрами души, что его не постигнет смерть.

##

Прошло три дня с тех пор, как Гарри отправился в поход.

Он устало вздохнул, вытер ладонью выступивший пот со лба, а затем сел, прислонившись к настолько широкому стволу дерева, что в нем можно было построить дом, как в сказке у Винни Пуха. Его ноги, налившись свинцовой тяжестью, после долгой и упорной ходьбы едва держали его в вертикальном положении. Он был утомлен, голоден и больше не мог идти вперед.

Каждые шесть-семь часов он делал перерыв, чтобы как следует набраться сил после долгой и утомительной ходьбы.

Поход на войну для него превратился в монотонную рутину.

Хотя ему не стоило опасаться демонов из-за магии амулета, поход через темный лес вовсе не был приятной прогулкой, как по ухоженному и облагороженному маггловскому парку. Ему волей неволей приходилось постоянно перешагивать через торчащие из-под земли корни деревьев, корректировать курс с помощью слуховой трубки, обходить деревья с опасными сучьями, пересекать овраги и неизменно увязать ногами в песке, который по крупицам отнимал драгоценные силы. И само собой полутьма этого мира только все усложняла. Все эти неприятные факторы сильно замедляли его темп ходьбы, растягивая на долгие часы прохождение нескольких километров.

Конечно, он мог бы сколдовать «люмос» и призвать «патронус» облегчив себе задачу в разы, но тогда его затея с неожиданным ударом развалилась бы как карточный домик. Ведь у заклинания «отвода глаз», не смотря на всю свою силу, было несколько незначительных тонкостей – а он не хотел подвергать себя излишней опасности. Пока. Чары, как казалось в первого взгляда, не были всемогущи, они не скрывали его присутствие, как идеальное заклинание невидимости. Любой достаточно громкий шум с его стороны или что-то, что могло привлечь внимание к его персоне, разрушило бы ментальное воздействие. Но для этого еще надо было постараться. Не каждый спящий проснётся, если его облить ведром холодный воды с кубиками льда – ведь сон то магический.

– Каррр!

Поттер вздрогнул и нервно огляделся по сторонам, быстро вытащив из кармана волшебную палочку.

И снова – каррр!

Гарри резко поднял голову вверх, и, сощурившись, вгляделся в темное небо – ибо крик похожий на противное воронье карканье доносился оттуда.

В тёмном небе парила серая точка. Это был пустой, похожий на птицу… нет скорее на доисторического птеродактиля с широкими кожистыми крыльями и задними лапами с опасно заостренными когтями. Вместо лица треугольная маска цвета слоновой кости, а в центре торса, конечно же, круглое сквозное отверстие.

Оно парило над лесом, вертя головой из стороны в сторону – видимо что-то искало.

«Видимо этот пустой и накрыл мою сову при разведке вражеской территории» – мысленно произнес Гарри, продолжая наблюдать за парящим в небе демоном.

Птеродактиль описал в небе длинную спираль, а вслед за тем улетел далеко в сторону от него, пока полностью не скрылся от его глаз. Гарри прищурился. Пустой улетел как раз туда, откуда доносились шумы по воздуху, настолько громкие, что легко улавливались слуховой трубкой. Это было хорошо – ведь его цель после долгого и изнурительного перехода была близка.

Поттер утолил голод, восполнил утраченные силы, а затем начал действовать.

Сбросив все вещи на землю, как лишний и мешаемый ему груз, и оставив в руках только волшебную палочку, Гарри начал взбираться на величественное дерево, гордо возвышавшиеся над каменным лесом.

Использую выступы и огромные ветки, он поднялся выше леса на несколько метров и сел, обхватив ногами ствол ветки шириной с его туловище, а затем посмотрел в сторону, куда улетел пустой и через секунду невольно выдохнул, проговорив:

– Мать моя Моргана!

От увиденного по спине волшебника прошёлся неприятный холодок, а сердце, казалось, ушло в пятки. Было плохо видно из-за темноты и его слабого зрения, но там далеко на горизонте прямо над лесом возвышалось темное нечто, похожее на тень высокой невидимой башни.

«Что это?» – подумал Гарри, стискивая в вмиг запотевших пальцах руки волшебную палочку.

Тень не стояла на месте, она шла по горизонту слева на права и немного колыхала, как под струями теплого воздуха. Гарри наблюдал за тенью и не понимал, кто это или что. Может это был призрак павшего бога, утративший все свои силы, а может быть это был кто-то еще, скажем, истинный демон из черно-магического гримуара? Он не знал так ли это. В конце концов, все могло быть.

Тень вошла в луч света, который исходил из неба как из прожектора, и тут он насторожился, когда увидел профиль существа, которое скрывалось во тьме полумрака.

Это, безусловно, был пустой, причем гуманоидной формы, возвышавшийся над лесом, как Астрономическая Башня Хогвартса над учениками-волшебниками. Поттеру он напомнил дементора из волшебного мира, только вместо равного и грязного плаща, пустого с головы до ног окутывал темно-матовый плащ с капюшоном, который во время движения колыхался и струился. В центре торса была дыра, нет даже скорее дырище, через которую пролетела бы, свободно и не толкаясь, вся команда игроков квиддича. В месте, где торс плавно переходил в шею, по кругу ожерельем ощетинились острые костяные копья. Лицо покрывала овальная костяная маска с длинным конусовидным носом, а широкий рот был полон острых как иглы зубов.

За короткое мгновение, что Гарри успел разглядеть, огромный пустой сделал шаг вперед, уйдя во тьму и вновь став едва заметной тенью.

– Этот мой враг? – задумчиво прошептал волшебник.

Этот пустой был огромен, чудовищно огромен. Своим размером он выгодно отличался от своих младших собратьев, как океанский лайнер от рыбацкой речной лодки. И как ни странно он отлично вписывался в антураж этого мира. Одинокий титан посреди мёртвого мира, словно последний воин, охраняющий спокойствие и тайны старого мира, который уже никого не возродиться.

Тем временем, пройдя некоторое расстояние, пустой развернулся и пошел обратно по пройденному пути. Звуков шагов от столь большой махины слышно не было – слишком велико было расстояние – но зато волшебник отчетливо чувствовал, даже на столь огромном расстоянии, как со стороны монстра исходил мощный поток магии, от которого по спине пробегали мурашки и волоски на теле становились дыбом.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул – встреча с этим монстром не сулила ему ничем хорошим. Все его наработанные навыки и знания могли оказаться пустым пшыком перед настолько грозной силой. Тут он мысленно усмехнулся, но он бы не был гриффиндорцем, если бы не попытался завалить гигантского пустого.

Он отвлекся от темной тени и прищурился, пытаясь найти других пустых, но как бы он не вглядывался вдаль, других демонов кроме птеродактиля и гиганта он не заметил - очевидно, кроны деревьев хорошо скрывали мелких пустых, да и слабое зрение подводило. Но и в этом была толика радости, судя по всему, демон-гигант был только один.

Еще при более внимательном осмотре местности его привлек странный объект, возвышавшийся над лесом каменных деревьев. Он был ниже пустого и издалека походил на небольшую конусовидную гору со скошенной вершиной. Но эта гора на его взгляд была странной и слишком правильной, с четко очернёнными геометрическими линиями и гранями. И еще поверхность горы не была скалистой как во всей округе, а ровной, словно кто-то специально выровнял поверхность до состояния гладкого камня. Ну, по крайней мере, ему так казалось издалека.

– Интересно… – произнёс Гарри и нахмурился.

Могли ли его враг находиться там – он не знал. Был ли тот большой пустой главным здесь – он не знал. И был ли тут пустой достаточно разумен – он тоже не знал. Однако он вскоре выяснит все ответы на свои вопросы.

Больше не обнаружив ничего интересного, Поттер закончил осмотр местности, и аккуратно цепляясь за выступы и ветки, спустился с дерева, подобрал с земли свои вещи и не спеша отправился в сторону подозрительного рукотворного объекта, где по его предположениям должен был обитать его враг.

По мере приближения к своей цели до него стали доноситься звуки, которые ранее не были слышны без слуховой трубки. С каждым пройденным километром они становились все четче и сильнее.

Гарри вдруг резко остановился, а потом скачком отпрыгнул в сторону, спрятавшись за стволом широкого дерева. Он осторожно высунул голову из-за дерева, чтобы оглядеть пустого, который как черт из табакерки неожиданно высунулся из-за деревьев. Но толком рассмотреть демона не удалось, тот быстрой тенью мелькнул, скрывшись за деревьями.

Недолго думая, он кинулся вслед за демоном, чтобы тот не успел убежать за пределы поля его зрения. К сожалению, он не смог вовремя обнаружить пустого, так как его способность к восприятию была перегружена мощной маной демона-гиганта. Если раньше от обычных пустых он чувствовал поток теплого ветра, то теперь ощущал ураганный ветер. И чем ближе он приближался к гиганту, тем сильнее становилось давление на его чувства, словно он приближался к эпицентру урагана.

Волшебник долгое время преследовал демона, огибая стволы и перепрыгивая через корни деревьев. Если бы не ежедневные тренировки он бы давно отстал от своей цели. И все же демон все дальше и дальше ускользал от него, разрывая дистанция.

Впереди появился темный просвет между деревьями. Демон вбежал в него, окончательно скрывшись из вида волшебника.

Гарри забеспокоился и еще сильнее поднажал, силясь догнать свою цель. Хоть демон и скрылся, но тот всё еще не мог далеко от него убежать. Вбежав в просвет между деревьев, куда кинулся пустой, он вдруг охнул и резко затормозил пятками, расставив руки в стороны для поддержания баланса.

– Пронесло, – он облегченно выдохнул.

Лес остался позади, а прямо перед ним зияла глубокая пропасть. И прямо из этой пропасти, как из адской ямы, доносились какофония криков и визжаний.

Сказать, что Гарри был глубоко удивлен увиденным, значит – ничего не сказать. Он бы меньше удивился, если бы профессор Снейп внезапно вымол свою сальную голову. Но! Прямо перед ним расстилался удивительный для этого мира вид! У Гарри глаза разбегались из-за того что творилось внизу.

На дне гигантской пропасти собралось бесчисленное количество пустых. Это был настоящий муравейник. И что самое странное было, что все пустые, собранные внизу, работали не покладая рук, как зачарованные големы. Никто ни кого не атаковал и не грыз, никто не останавливался и не отвлекался – все работали в едином отлаженном механизме.

Внимательно присмотревшись, Гарри заметил, что демоны были разделены по однотипному физиологическому типу. Те, кто обладал руками-пилами или схожими по функционалу конечностями, прямо из скалы разрезали каменные блоки. Другие по мельче подготавливали блоки, обтесывая и полируя поверхность. Другие, что имели мощную мускулатуру и большой размер, служили в качестве носильщиков, доставляя массивные каменные блоки к расчищенной от мусора площадке, а потом складывали их штабелями.

Там же возле импровизированного склада вилась огромная сороконожка. Она подползала к собранным блокам, а затем оплевывала их прозрачной слюной. Видимо слюна имела связывающие свойства, так как блоки имели вид запакованных в полиэтилен кирпичей.

В этом месте работа кипела и, судя по всему очень давно. Вокруг огромного карьера – а это был именно он, скопились бесчисленные волны терриконов из выгребного песка и отработанной скальной породы. А сам лес вокруг пропасти на несколько сот метров был зачищен, и только позади него, откуда он прибежал, все еще оставался нетронутый лес.

Вдруг земля под ногами задрожала как при землетрясении.

Гарри, как ошпаренный кипятком, резко дернулся назад, спрятавшись за стволом дерева. Он осторожно высунул голову, чтобы разглядеть и оценить приближающуюся опасность.

В сторону карьера черной тенью приближался титан. От каждого его шага по земле волнами расходились мощные вибрации. Воздух и так разогретый от суммы силы всех пустых в округе стал еще горячее и яростнее.

Это был тот самый пустой, за которым он наблюдал издалека. Вблизи он казался еще страшнее и могучее. В свое время он думал, что кузен Хагрида был страшен – нет, этот был гораздо больше, и самое главное от него разило шквальным ветром поразительной мощи.

В это же время пустые в карьере засуетились, как испуганные тараканы, как если бы на кухне неожиданно включили свет.

Сама их сущность, подкреплённая животно-демоническими инстинктами, настойчиво диктовала спрятаться, забиться в самые укромные щели, но неизвестная сила, сковавшая их примитивный разум, не давала разбрестись кто куда. Всё что оставалось жалким существам – это выполнять возложенную на них работу и как можно ниже стелиться к земле в надежде и чувствовать, что старший брат не тронет их.

Мега пустой за короткое время преодолел расстояние до карьера, остановился перед каменоломней, как башня крана, а затем вытянул из-под черного плаща бледные руки и загреб массивные каменные блоки, как какие-то кубки из игрушечного набора «LEGO». Подобрав строительный материал, гигантский пустой, не задерживаясь ни на секунду и не обратив никакого внимания на мелких демонов, отправился назад по проторённому им же пути.

Он провел ладонью по волос, с облегчением вздохнув. Этот пустой, судя по поведению, не обладал разумом, чтобы собрать пустых и спланировать на его атаку, а просто был такой же безмозглой жертвой, как и все остальные рабочие демоны.

Гарри вышел из своего укрытия и снова начал осматривать карьер, когда пустые в карьере засуетились в прежнем темпе.

С противоположной от него стороны каменоломни он увидел крутую насыпь из песка и щебня. По ней пустые поднимались и спускались в карьер, как по лестнице, вынося мешающий работе мусор и принося найденные в округе для обработки камни.

Но не это ему нужно было. Он не собирался спускаться в самое пекло, где кишмя кишели демоны. Его главная задача была устранить врага-манипулятора, и, не распыляя силы на всех подряд, нанести точечный удар по противнику, чтобы в его дом вновь вернулось спокойствие.

Гарри удрученно покачал головой. Вот если бы он знал заклинания массового поражения, то он бы рискнул. А так нет – нападать не стоило, даже с амулетом отвода глаз.

Пока он размышлял, к его неожиданности, с неба с глухим жужжанием, как тяжелые бомбардировщики, спустилась пара демонов – одна стрекоза и майский жук.

Он заметил, что своих смертоносных членистоногих лапах они держали валуны, которые, по-видимому, где-то подобрали.

Пустые начали спускаться вертикально вниз в самый центр карьера, как грузовые вертолеты и, не долетев двух-трех метров до земли, они сбросили вес, и вновь с жужжанием взмыли в небо.

Как только камни упали на песок, пустые вмиг окружили прибывший материал со всех сторон и принялись с остервенением обрабатывать поверхность, чтобы придать камню правильную форму.

– Даже так? – пробормотал Гарри и недоуменно почесал затылок.

Карьер, демоны, работающие как люди, тот гигант пустой, и эти летающие пустые – кто бы ни организовал все это, он, по крайней мере, заслуживал толику его уважения. Организовать диких пустых без сомнения стоило больших усилий и, по его мнению, настолько больших, что в этот момент к нему в голову закралась мысль: «Зачем? Зачем это нужно? Кому понадобилось приложить столько титанических усилий?»

Вопросы вызывало у него только недоумение и непонимание.

Гарри задумчиво посмотрел в сторону от карьера. Мега пустой ушел по тропе, которая была очищена от леса и камней, а также выровнена, напоминая своим видом сельскую грунтовую дорогу. Сама дорога уходила вдаль, и из-за плохой освещенности её конца не было видно.

Что ж он знал, где искать ответы и своего врага.

Не задерживаясь ни на секунду, Гарри отправился в путь. Он обошел по полукругу карьер, а затем вступил на проторенную демоном дорогу.

Дорога была долгой и немного нервной. По пути ему приходилось останавливаться, чтобы спрятаться в каменном лесу. Не смотря на силу амулета, он опасался встречи с мега пустым, когда тот возвращался по дороге с грузом строительных блоков.

Гарри стоял на дороге, и с напряжением сжимая пальцами ручку копье, вглядывался вдаль. То, что он тогда едва разглядел, когда он разведывал территорию, теперь предстало перед ним как на ладони

Мегаструктура из серого камня сильно выделялась на черном фоне мёртвого мира. Было очевидно – демоны строили человеческое здание. Но это было не просто здание – это была огромная четырёхугольная пирамидальная структура со скошенной вершиной, на которой строилось более маленькое строение. Также была лестница, которая вела на самый верх пирамиды и по которой деловито сновали туда-сюда демоны.

Однако сейчас его взгляд сосредоточился не на пирамиде, а на круглой арке, которая стояла поперек дороги и перегораживала ему путь.

В самой арке не было ничего примечательного, кроме прямоугольной металлической таблички с золотистой надписью посередине.

Надписи были рунами. Он много раз встречал в волшебном мире руны и мог безошибочно определить их по внешнему виду, но он не умел их ни читать, ни расшифровывать, да и вообще мало что знал о рунах.

– Как подозрительно, почему здесь земные руны? – пробормотал Поттер, с прищуром рассматривая подозрительную арку.

Надпись вызвала у него насторожённость. Это могла быть просто приглашающая надпись, или предупреждение незваным гостям, а может проклятие тому, кто пройдет под аркой. Значений могло быть много. Если он пройдет под аркой – что будет? Смерть или…

Гарри вздохнул и закрыл глаза – плохо, что он не знал руны. Но какие еще могли быть проклятия в этом мире? Он покачал головой, отгоняя прочь ненужные мысли.

Поттер ради эксперимента попытался обойти арку, но он вдруг ойкнул, ударившись головой обо что-то невидимое. Вытянув левую руку с зачарованным копьем вперед, он нащупал кончиком нечто твёрдое и невидимое, что не пропускало копье.

Похоже, это был некий барьер. Но это было странно. Как в этом мире мог быть барьер по типу волшебного щита из магического мира? Может у главного пустого, у того кто подчинил себе остальных, есть особые способности? Но пустые не могли колдовать как волшебники. Они вообще умели применять только примитивные врожденные способности, как магические звери. Для создания щита нужен был думающий и анализирующий разум.

Желая проверить щит, Гарри отошел на пару шагов назад, а затем резко вскинул руку с волшебной палочкой вперед.

– _Конфринго!_

Заряд магии беспрепятственно пролетел через невидимый барьер, как будто там был просто воздух.

– Значит, магию оно пропускает, – кивнул Гарри. – А если так?

– _Ваддивази!_

Зачарованное копье сорвалось вперед. Он подумал, что и оно пролетит, так как в нем было полно магии, но копье отскочило от стены как бейсбольный мяч.

– Ясно. Магию пропускает, физические объекты – нет.

Он подобрал упавшее копье, а затем немного обследовал территорию. Оказалось, что и слева и справа от арки был щит, который тянулся по дуге на многие метры и, судя по всему, он покрывал всю территорию пирамиды со всех сторон.

Сверху послышался визг. Гарри резко поднял голову вверх, прищурив зеленые глаза.

Птеродактиль, тот самый разведчик, который он видел ранее, пролетел невидимый щит насквозь, чтобы затем приземлится на верхушку скошенной пирамиды.

В этот момент все для него стало ясно. Его враг, который напал на него, был здесь. И барьер был его работой. Даже для него, кто окончил только пять классов Хогвартса, было очевидно, что для наложения огромного щита с функцией свой «чужой-чужой» нужны были недюжинные силы и не школьные знания.

В сознание волшебника закралась тревога. Нет, это не был страх перед противником. Это скорее было похоже на смутную тревогу. Что он пропустил? Что он не так понял? Он нахмурился и попытался зацепиться за тревожащую душу мысль, но она ускользала от него как песок через пальцы. Все было тщетно, как бы он не старался.

Цокнув языком и досадно покачав головой, он направился к двери в неизвестность.

Другой дороги у него было. Нет, другой путь конечно был. Можно было просто уйти, убежать, поджав хвост. Да вот только все его старания будут бессмысленны, если он отвернется на полпути. Это был не его путь, да и кто тому же чувство любопытства и жажда действий толкала его вперед навстречу исследованиям и приключениям.

Гарри сделал шаг вперед, пройдя под круглой аркой, и вдруг резко прищурился, когда в глазах зарябило от обилия ярких и сочных красок. Невольно он весь напрягся и встал в защитную стойку, думая, что это внезапная атака пустого, но когда зрение прояснилось, он понял, что ошибся. Еще мгновение назад ничего не было кроме серости и полутемноты, а теперь мир стал светлым и ярким как при свете солнечного дня.

Первое что он сделал, это поднял глаза на небо и прошептал:

– Удивительно.

В десятке метров над землей парили сотни световых шаров. Они освещали настоящий зеленый парк, который раскинулся широкой поляной прямо до основания пирамиды.

Гарри с любопытством повернулся назад. Арка была на месте, но на этой стороне прямо из арки до самого верха и во все стороны, образуя купол, тянулся уже видимый для глаза барьер. По нему шли разноцветные искажения, как будто на голубой воде образовалась масляная пленка, на которой переливались всеми цветами радуги множество концентрических кругов.

Судя по всему, этот барьер не просто работал как огораживающая стена, он также скрывал сад и свет от внешнего мира, делая дорогу и пирамиду безликой. Но это уже была не просто барьерная магия, а сложный пирог из различных заклинаний.

Поттер развернулся и не торопясь пошел вперед и сам не заметил, как грунтовая дорога перешла в аккуратную вымощенную камнем дорогу. Он с любопытством и жадностью в глазах, как мальчик, впервые попавший в парк аттракционов, начал разглядывать местные чудеса.

В этом месте, похожем райскую аномалию в аду, пахло влагой и цветочным садом как на заднем дворе тёти Петунии.

Кто бы ни создал это место, он постарался на славу. Здесь было собрано огромное количество цветов, кустарников и деревьев. Слева – он увидел куст гортензий, его кошмар работы по дому и отдушина от мрачных мыслей, справа – удивительно, он увидел размашистый куст японской вишни с полностью созревшими темно-алыми плодами. И что самое удивительное в этом месте было, что все цветочно-фруктовое великолепие поливалось из рукотворных фонтанов. Сами фонтаны были сотворены из зеленого мрамора и являлись всевозможными вариациями земных змей, одиночных и сплетающихся в объятиях между собой. Вода лилась прямо из распахнутых хищных пастей по дорожкам, орошая кусты цветов, деревья и траву.

Он остановился перед вишней, сорвал горсть сочных и манящих своих цветом плодов, и со стоном удовольствия, словно это было не просто ягода, а драгоценная божественная амброзия, насладился кисло-сладким ароматом вишни.

– _Шшшсссс._

Гарри резко выпрямился, выставил палочку вперед, и начал дико оглядываться по сторонам в поисках неожиданного звука.

Но после двух минутного напряжения и беглого сканирования глазами территории, он облегченно вздохнул-выдохнул, успокаивая разбежавшийся пульс сердцебиения, после резкого выброса адреналина.

Рядом не было никого, ни пустых, ни животных, ни единой живой души. Демоны были только у пирамиды. А до неё еще было далеко.

– Странно, может мне показалось? Наверное, просто шум от фонтанов. В любом случае, пока работает амулет, мне не грозит внезапное нападение демонов.

Сорвав с кустарника несколько плодов хурмы и набив карманы алой вишней, он продолжил неспешный путь к пирамиде, поплёвывая косточками на каменную дорогу.


	9. Враг мой – 4

Как только Гарри подошел к пирамиде, он увидел, что жизнь пустых в этом месте кипела и бурлила, как в человеческом городке, где шла активная стройка. Одни демоны карабкались по широкой лестнице, доставая каменные блоки на вверх пирамиды – другие ползали прямо по гладко отполированным стенам пирамиды. Иные, самые сильные и мощные на вид, охраняли территорию, а некоторые, как ему думалось, бесполезно бродили в округе или занимались непонятными для него вещами.

И во всем происходило крайне странное действие. Некоторые демоны то по одному, то парой время от времени прыгали в широкую круглую яму, которая была вырыта недалеко от пирамиды. На суицид это не было похоже – они просто скапливались на дне ямы, прижимались друг к другу как можно теснее, и замирали, как оловянные солдатики, не показывая никаких внешних признаков жизни.

Зачем они так поступали – для него было загадкой.

«Может быть, им приказали так сделать?» – подумал Гарри, почесав голову.

Но тогда само собой напрашивался вопрос – для чего?

Постояв немного на месте и не найдя толковых идей, он покачал головой, подумав, что это было не важно на данный момент.

Гарри подошел к подножию гигантской пирамиды и бросил взгляд на самый верх.

Сама пирамида вблизи выглядела чудовищной, словно объевшийся и распухший до невиданных размеров зверь. Она пугала своим размером и одновременно понуждала трепетать его душу от величия. Возводимая конструкция была настолько высокой, что юному волшебнику чудилось, как она доставала своей скошенной вершиной до источника света на небе. Хогвартс со своим башнями выглядел хомячком перед слоном, перед этим колоссом.

Если приглядеться, то можно было видно, что пирамида состояла из двух частей. Первая часть была массивным пирамидальным основанием, на вершине которой возвышалась вторая часть. То есть поверх одной пирамиды с небольшим изменением в размере росла точно такая же вторая пирамида. А на стыке, первой и второй пирамиды, прямо посередине каменной лестницы зиял темный проход, который, судя по всему, вел во внутренние помещения, где мог обитать нарушитель его спокойствия.

Если все волшебники объединяться, то смогут построить нечто подобное. Вспомнить, к примеру, как маги за пару дней в преддверии Чемпионата Мира по квиддичу возвели стадион на сто тысяч магов, или как построили глубоко под землей огромный муравейник «Министерства Магии».

Но у его врага в подчинении имелись пустые – сильные и выносливые, готовые работать беспрекословно, без жалоб и нытья, а так же круглосуточно, как маггловские машины. Поэтому не было ничего удивительного, что стройка продвинулась так далеко. Хоть он и не знал, как долго она шла, и вообще не понимал для чего. Но скоро он найдет ответы на все свои вопросы.

– Нужно торопиться, – сказал Гарри.

Он прикоснулся ладонью к защитному амулету. Из-за большого скопления демонов в округе энергия буквально таяла на глазах, тратясь на отвод тысяч пар глаз. Если он тут задержится на непростительное долгое время, то последствия будут непредсказуемыми.

Гарри вступил на лестницу, начав путь наверх. Лестница для человеческого шага была весьма удобной. Вначале, когда он только подходил, ему подумалось, что он будет прыгать по каменным блокам как обезьянка, потратить много физических сил, но все обошлось.

Рядом с ним, не замечая его присутствия и невольно огибая его, туда-сюда сновали демоны. Также по бокам лестницы на специальных платформах стояли разнообразные демоны, которым была поставлена задача – охранять и следить за территорией. Их желтые глаза бдительно следили за обстановкой, подмечали перед собой все, что могло представлять угрозу, но для его магии они были полностью слепы.

В душе он почувствовал знакомый трепет, и он грустно улыбнулся. Это напомнило о том, как он ходил по ночным залам Хогвартса под отцовской мантией невидимкой. Эх, как же он сейчас жалел, что не выучил в свое время пару ментальных заклинаний и даже не попытался самостоятельно освоить такие жизненно важные чары как заклинание хамелеона или даже полноценное заклинание невидимости. С его удачей – это было бы кстати.

Перед ним предстала широкая площадка – крыша пирамиды. Через пару метров от него прямо посередине лестницы, которая вела на второй уровень пирамиды, виднелся темный проход, который перекрывала охрана их трех грозных на вид демона. Эти демоны перед проходом были расположены достаточно разумно, чтобы ни он, ни кто-либо еще не мог скрытно проскользнуть перед их носом без попытки их устранить.

Он решительно шагнул вперед и мысленно напомнил себе, что не необходимо придерживаться первоначального плана. Если он атакует открыто, то шум и сильная магия привлечёт к нему других демонов, а это в свою очередь приведет к бессмысленной битве один против всех. В конце концов, числа были не на его стороне. Ему нужно действовать сторожено, чтобы нанести один единственный сокрушительный удар по врагу-манипулятору пустых, после чего собранная армия демонов уже не будет играть какой либо роли.

И в этом случае, он заранее знал, как действовать. Он описал волшебной палочкой в воздухе широкую волну и одновременно прошептал:

– _Сонмус._

Казалось бы, ничего не произошло – ни искр, ни цветного луча, ни характерной вспышки магии. Но Гарри в этот момент почувствовал, как невидимое облако ментальной магии накрыло всех трех пустых.

Эффект магии показал себя не сразу, а в течение минуты постепенно проявляя себя. Один пустой за другими начали становиться вялыми, словно их силы утекали как вода сквозь сито, а затем они стали подкашиваться на своих ногах и вконец, потеряв все свои силы, с шумом завались на пол, полностью отключившись.

Это было ментальное заклинание сна – простое и медленное, но хорошо работающее против демонов.

Гарри перепрыгнул через спящих возле прохода демонов, чтобы заглянуть внутрь пирамиды и проверить открывшийся путь на опасности.

«Чисто» – мысленно сказал Гарри, быстро осмотрев коридор, ведущий вглубь конструкции.

Юный волшебник быстро начал действовать. Он вошел в пирамиду, а затем запечатал за собой проход магией, использую несложную комбинацию из заклинания «протего тоталум» и чар «отвода глаз». Своей магии, в случае побега, он не боялся, зная, что она пропустить его, но вот лишние враги, которые могли проснуться от магического сна или другие пустые ему были не к чему.

Пока было время, он жадно припал к фляжке, чтобы смочить пересохшее горло, а затем перекусил оставшимися ягодами, так как подъём по лестнице на пирамиду отнял у него немало сил. Ведь для него это всё равно, что было подняться на самый высокий маггловский небоскреб без использования лифта.

После коротко отдыха, он начал красться вглубь таинственной пирамиды, настороженно выставив палочку перед собой и пытаясь ощутить приближение демона, но поток беспорядочной силы только вносил хаос в его волшебные чувства.

Странные синие кристаллы, вкрученные в подставки, как лампы в патроны, освещали коридор призрачным светом, которого едва хватало, чтобы слеповато не щуриться. Пол, по которому ступали его босые ноги, отдавал могильным холодом, и был измазан чем-то омерзительно липким.

Шаг за шагом он осторожно и медленно пробирался вперёд, внимательно разглядывая перед собой каменный пол и стены. Было бы плохо, если он наступить на подозрительную плиту, которая вдруг исчезнет под ним или случайно заденет растяжку, которая запустить какой-нибудь иной смертоносный механизм типа «стрел из стены» или «запирания в каменной коробке».

Через некоторое время коридор закончился развилкой в форме буквы «Т».

– Х-м-м, – пробормотал Гарри и, не заморачиваясь перед выбором, повернул на право, прошел пару шагов, а затем коридор вильнул уже налево, по которому он и пошел.

Был ли выбор верным или нет, но интерьер коридора заметно изменился – стало заметно светлее, уютнее и цивилизованнее. Хотя каменный пол все так же был измазан противной холодной слизью, но ныне грубые каменные стены были увешаны гобеленами с изображением не очень приятной на вид жизни демонов. Но не это было главное – теперь по обеим сторонам вытянутого вдаль коридора находились массивные деревянные двери. Замков на них не было. Похоже, здесь не боялись внезапного проникновения или по какой-то причине считали это просто излишним.

Гарри прислонил копье к стене, чтобы оно не мешалось, а затем выставил магический концентратор перед собой и, взявшись за первую попавшуюся ручку двери, медленно её открыл, но неожиданного для него из темноты выпрыгнул не голодный до людских душ демон, а дыхнуло тошнотворно-сладким ароматом разложения.

– Мерлин! – он прикрыл ладонью нос

Но это не сильно помогло защититься от ужасного запаха.

Если бы он знал чары «головного пузыря», которое создавало полупрозрачный защитный магический шар вокруг головы с чистым воздухом, то сейчас это бы чрезвычайно помогло, но учитывая его ограниченный уровень магических знаний, ему приходилось мириться с текущим положением вещей.

– _Люмос! –_ сипло выдохнул волшебник.

И как только свет разогнал мрак комнаты, он осознал, это было сделано зря.

Бледное юношеское лицо, от картины, представшей перед глазами, тотчас же посерело, став пепельно-серым. Едва сдерживая рвотный позыв и желание уйти куда подальше, он начал осматривать помещение.

Сама комната была ничем не примечательна, больше похожая на складское помещение с ровными рядами стеллажей возле стен и несколькими металлическими столами по центру. Но только в этом была её примечательность. Стены, пол были измазаны алой и зеленой кровью. Столы и разложенные на них в аккуратный ряд странные инструменты, похожие на большие длинные пилы, также были измазаны разноцветной кровью. А обитатели комнаты, которые должны были тот час же со звериной свирепостью его атаковать, по иронии судьбы сами были с чудовищной жестокостью растерзаны. Кто бы это не сделал, он не потрудился убраться за собой, а просто выкинул выпотрошенные тела на каменный пол в центре комнаты.

И это переплетение серых кишок, хитина, костей, вырванных внутренних органов и всевозможных частей отрубленных тел разлагалось на протяжении многих дней, источая тот самый удушающий смрад разложения.

Гарри обратил внимание на стеллажи и в этот момент он почувствовал, как его сердце болезненно сжалось и по груди начал распространяться ледяной ужас страха.

Со стеллажей, из пузатых банок сквозь мутную жидкость, которая заполняло сосуды до самих краев, на него смотрели сотни искаженных муками человеческих лиц – женских и мужских, стариков и детей.

Гарри замер, смотря на них в немом ужасе. Сцена, представшая перед глазами, словно ржавое лезвие, вспороло уже давно зажившую рану о давней, как ему казалось, ошибке, о его невыносимом бессилии. Он смотрел, словно застывавшее изваяние, не смея пошевелиться. Мгновения утекали. В конце концов, не выдержав, его нервы сдали – он с шумом захлопнул перед собой дверь и прислонился спиной к стене, забыв об осторожности, что в любой момент из-за угла могут напасть враги.

Пульс гулко бился в ушах, а тело покрылось холодной испариной, и даже пальцы рук дрожали, норовя выпустить волшебную палочку. Но Гарри не обращал на это внимания – он был глубоко напуган и шокирован, что было для него нехарактерно, учитывая, что он не в первый раз видел мертвецов. Трупные лица, с навечно застывавшей гримасой боли и муками отчаяния, испугали его. Их головы, грубо оторванные от туловищ, были помещены в банки с жидкость, словно тараканы и прочие гадости, как в какой-нибудь подземной лаборатории черного алхимика. И это было неправильное. Так не должно было быть! Люди не должны быть в банках как маринованные огурцы!

Гарри плотно зажмурил глаза, пытаясь избавиться от страха. Но разум, не смотря на попытки сбросить цепи страха, продолжал рисовать перед глазами картину прошлой трагедии и текущей кошмар. Лицо плачущей девушки богомола. И снова головы людей в банках. И снова девушку, ту, кого он хотел спасти. Он судорожно воздохнул сырой, застоявшийся воздух пирамиды. Картины повторялись снова и снова, сменяя друг друга по очереди. Ему казалось, что этому не будет конца, и он не сможет выполнить свою миссию.

– Ох, – он выдохнул, с усилием подумав, что необходимо было взять страх под контроль.

Перед глазами продолжали плыть пузатые банки. В этом было что-то знакомое. Зацепившись за эту неясную мысль, он напряг мозг, пытаясь извлечь из глубин памяти необходимое воспоминание. Скованный страхом мозг сопротивлялся, но Гарри продолжал упорствовать, пока его сознание не захлестнуло поток ассоциаций, чувств и воспоминаний. Воображение гриффиндорца тот час же услужливо нарисовало болезненно-бледное лицо с сальными патлами черных волос, большим крючковатым носом, кривыми желтыми зубами и слишком тонкими, как белесые черви, губами, которые как по заказу в издевательской ухмылке выплюнули слова:

– _Поттер! Ты такой же высокомерный как твой мертвый папаша!_

Едва услышав этот ненавистный голос, Гарри невольно вздрогнул и еле удержал себя, чтобы не подпрыгнуть на месте. Цепи страха, сковавшие его разум, распались, и в тот же миг его охватил праведный гнев. Он немедленно открыл рот, с его языка готово было сорваться ответная реплика, но в самый последний момент он остановился, до боли сжал кулаки и глубоко успокаивающе вздохнул.

– Ну, профессор Снейп, хоть на что-то вы впервые сгодились, – сердито произнес Поттер и плюнул на пол.

Поттер чувствовал гнев. Не на слова в его голове, а на то, что поддался страху и дал себя обезоружить. Он думал, что тот последний случай, когда он потерял контроль над собой, был накрепко похоронен в глубинах памяти. Выводы и решения, которые он тогда принял, забылись им в самый неожиданный момент. Он этого от себя не ожидал.

Гарри зло втянул воздух сквозь сжатые губы и задумался: «Что со мной произошло? Почему?»

Но сколько он не думал, он не находил ответы, лишь только смехотворные теории.

«Пустые, пустые… – подумал волшебник, – может все дело в них? Так же как дементоры влияют на людей, так и пустые коллективной аурой как-то влияют на него? Может ли это быть?»

Действительно. Вряд ли бы мертвые головы могли его расстроить. Однако он чувствовал, как коллективная сила демонов обволакивала его со всех сторон, она давали на него, как вода на глубине.

Он тряхнул головой и усмехнулся. Всего лишь теория, которую он никак не мог проверить.

Все еще чувствуя в себе отголосок гнева, он оторвался от стены, подобрал прислоненное к стене зачарованное оружие и двинулся вперед, продолжив обследовать комнаты и попутно переключив мысли на другое наплавление.

Не нужно было иметь семь пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, что с демонов намеренно сорвали костяные маски, чтобы их головам вернулся человеческий вид. Но зачем пустой сорвал маски с других пустых? Это было странно и наводило на некоторые мысли. В нем начало зарождаться подозрение, что проблему, которую он намеревался решить, стала, _возможно,_ не подъёмной для его сил. И пока он все тут не обследует, он не примет окончательно решения.

Так или иначе, он продолжил свой путь уже более уверенно. Дальнейшее обследование помещений показало следующий результат. В каждом осмотренной комнате повторялась та же картина с трупами «пустых» и человеческими головами в сосудах. Все комнаты он осматривать не стал, понимая, что увидит то же самое, и поэтому он последовал дальше по коридору, который снова закончился развилкой.

Пирамида была огромна и была наполнена комнатами, галереями, залами, помещениями и длинными коридорами с бесконечными, как ему казалось, развилками. Это ему немного напомнило о том последнем испытании в лабиринте во время кубка огня. Вот только там были монстры со всевозможными ловушками, а здесь были только пугающие картины горы трупов пустых.

Гарри петлял внутри пирамиды достаточно долго, пока не нашел лестницу на второй уровень. Поднявшись, он обнаружил большой прямоугольный зал с квадратными каменными колоннами, поддерживающими богато расписанный сводчатый потолок, с которого свисала массивная хрустальная люстра. Не смотря свой размер, её света едва хватало, чтобы дать ему повод подозрительно взглянуть на темные углы.

Он прошел к центру зала, пройдя босыми ногами по холодному полу из белых и черных мраморных плит, расположенных в шахматном порядке. Он с интересом оглядел изысканные гобелены на стенах, и задумался над тем, в какую сторону пойти для обследования.

Во все четыре стороны из зала были пути – один назад, а три других в неизвестность. Центральный путь казался ему логически верным выбором, но для начала он повернул на права, пройдя через полуциркульную арку, ведущую из зала в коридор.

В конце пути после череды богато украшенных коридоров и малых залов ему попалась первая дверь, сдельная из железа и украшенная бронзой.

Не особо таясь, он отворил её, и в помещение вдруг сами по себе зажглись настенные факела. Гарри быстро выставил палочку перед собой, ожидая каверзы от создателя этого места, но постояв немного перед входом и убедившись, что все в порядке, он решил войти в помещение.

Он бегло осмотрелся по сторонам. Тут и там по углам комнаты были расставлены деревянные бочки и свалены в кучу полные неизвестного содержимого холщевые мешки. На одной из стен в ряд стояли шкафы и стеллажи, на полках которых были расставлены все возможные баночки и скляночки, о содержимом которых он мог только догадываться. Посередине комнаты стояла пара стульев и столов с любопытными предметами.

Гарри подошел к одному из столов.

– Ого, – пробормотал Поттер, и он почувствовал, как в нем начало нарастать волнение, когда его глаза пробегали от одного предмета к другому.

В центре стола на железной треноге был подвешен медный котел. Рядом расположились деревянная разделочная доска и ряд острозаточенных серебряных ножей. Стандартный набор склянок и пробирок, а так же воронка, горелка и весы с грузиками. И, конечно же, на столе нашлись пестик и ступка. Все эти предметы составляли стандартный набор зельевара.

Окончив осмотр первого стола, он обратил внимание на другой стол и невольно нахмурился. Стол был обставлен более серьезно. Если первый стол был без сомнения для зельевара, то второй стол скорее уже относился к алхимии. Реторта, перегонный куб, кальцинатор, алхимическая доска с пентаграммой – все эти приборы он видел только на картинках в учебниках. А всякие странные формы колб и сосудов, а также медную трубку, зачем то закрученную в спираль, он вообще видел в первый раз и мог только гадать об их предназначении.

Гарри взял один из лежащих на столе предметов и закрыл глаза. Он отстранился от окружающего мира, от усталости в своем теле, чтобы сосредоточиться на своих руках и ощутить предмет в своей руке. Бушующие в воздухе энергии сбивали его с толку, но да, он почувствовал едва заметное остаточное тепло – подтверждение, что в предмете была сила, сформированная волей и намерением.

– Вот же блин, – медленно выдохнул волшебник, когда наконец-то _полное_ осознание ситуации со скоростью снитча настигло его мозг.

Итогом его похода стало то, что в глубине гигантской пирамиды, построенной армией демонов, нашелся целый набор инструментов для зельеварения и алхимии, созданных с не маггловским способом, а с помощью магии, возможно трансфигурации.

Все подсказки были перед ним, хоть он и чувствовал и понимал что что-то не так, он не спешил делать выводы.

Подчиненные магией демоны, волшебные руны на каменной арке, зеленый парк со статуями, волшебный барьер, пирамида, лаборатория – все это были звенья одной цепи. Очевидно, что за атакой на него, стоял не какой-то особый пустой, как он думал в начале, а вполне понятный противник. И все ненормальности, встреченные на пути, становились вполне объяснимыми.

Гарри привычным жестом растрепал волосы и сам того не понимая сел на стул, задумавшись над проблемой.

Для него стало ясно как день, что против него выступил волшебник, такой же, как он. И это стало для него проблемой, так как это спутывало все карты.

На самом деле он не знал, как себя чувствовать после открытия. С одной стороны появился тот, с кем он мог впервые за долгое время поговорить. Он мог бы многому научиться или даже узнать, как вернуться домой. Но с другой стороны этот волшебник первый узнал о нем и не высказал желания, что хочет с ним пообщаться. Мог ли он с ним договориться о перемирии – был вопрос интересный. Однако то, что враг хотел его убить, не вызвало у него никаких сомнений и он был бы глуп думать иначе.

Все же он не будет убегать, как только впереди замаячила опасть. В конце концов, сам изначальный план был опасен. Он встретится с врагом лицом к лицу, узнает о нем как можно больше, и только потом примет решение.

«Надо скорректировать план» – подумал Поттер.

Он извлек из рюкзака свиток телепорта и запихнул его в карман брюк, на случай тактического отступления, если все обернётся крайне плачевно. Затем вытащил из поясных кармашков все три склянки с взрывным зельем и, даже не думая запихнуть их в рюкзак, просто отставил их на столе. Несмотря на очевидную полезность, ему было искренне жаль оставлять их, но применять опасные зелья внутри помещений из-за взрывной волны будет фатально как для врагов, так и для него. По той же причине он дал себе мысленный зарок не применять взрывную магию, пока будет находиться внутри пирамиды. Кислотные зелья он не тронул – они будут полезными, если волшебник будет держать возле себя демонов. И напоследок из самого дна рюкзака был извлечен пузырек, который он поместил в один из освободившихся кармашков пояса для склянок.

Так же он задумался над тем, что его стратегия с неожиданной атакой не сработает, потому, что амулет с чарами отвода глаз будет бесполезен против мага, так как магия в нем была рассчитана против волшебных животных и монстров, а не против думающих существ.

Да, в этом мире он приобрел большой опыт сражения против пустых. Но сражение против волшебника – это совсем другая история. Его враг не будет нестись на него сломя голову как глупое животное, а будет всячески хитрить, используя все возможные чары и заклинания, будет создавать магические щиты и барьеры, трансфигурировать или даже возможно применять против него темные искусства.

Его знания стратегии в магических дуэлях и сражениях были скудны, если сказать никакие.

В любом случае он серьезно задумался, как ему быть и, обобщив свой жизненный опыт неудач, смог придумать только три стратегии, на которые он мог бы положиться.

Первая состояла в том, чтобы ударить неожиданно, как в его первоначальном плане, или ударить неизвестной магией, от которой не смог бы защититься или уклониться противник. Конечно, он не знал никаких секретных чар, поэтому это стратегия не была вариантом для него.

Вторая тактика была основа на силе и скорости. Здесь врага нужно было подавить простыми, но скоростными и мощными атаками. Запасы маны в последнее время значительно возросли, но его знания все равно оставались на уровне школьной программы. Он должен быть весьма осторожен, чтобы его не поймали опасным заклинанием во время атаки.

Из слабости второй стратегии вытекала третья. У любого волшебника или волшебницы запас магических сил был не бесконечен и всё, что нужно было сделать – это дождаться, когда у противника закончиться мана. Но, как ему казалось, для этого требовался неимоверный опыт, а также терпение, чтобы не оступиться.

Все три стратегии имели свои плюсы и минусы. Он увидит, что можно будет сделать, когда в бою оценит возможности противника.

Гарри еще несколько минут размышлял над стратегией, тактикой и набором заклинаний, который он хотел бы применить, а потом встал со стула и вышел из комнаты, быстрым шагом направившись в большой зал с колоннами. Он знал, что он был готов настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно.

Он вернулся в красивый зал, чтобы затем пройти в центральный проход, который, так же как и предыдущий путь, вел в длинный коридор.

Пройдя через череду залов и коридоров, Гарри остановился перед массивной двухстворчатой дверью, украшенной резьбой и серебром. Он схватился за ручку, а затем толкнул дверь вперед, а дальше обе створки двери сами по себе бесшумно отворились.

Гарри, настороженно и стараясь не шуметь, вошел в широкое прямоугольное помещение, которое мгновенно произвело на него неизгладимое впечатление, как только он бросил быстрый взгляд по сторонам. Это место внешне походило на тронный зал для короля, чем на обитель волшебника. Красивый сводчатый полоток, шикарные серебряно-зеленые гобелены по стенам, красивая сложносоставная люстра, полированный до блеска мраморный пол – все говорило о роскоши.

Находясь под впечатлением, он сосредоточил взгляд на противоположный конец зала.

«Человек?» – подумал Гарри, прищурившись, когда он заметил фигуру.

Гуманоидное существо стояло к нему спиной на подиуме возле царственного трона. Нельзя было сказать – был ли это пустой или человек. Оно обладало высоким ростом, как его друг полувеликан Хагрид.

Существо не подало виду, что его заметило или просто игнорировало его.

Со стороны трона послышалось мокрое чавканье, как будто оно что-то пило или лакало, и в этот момент он подумал, что это будет хороший момент, чтобы нанести упреждающий ударь.

Гарри медленно поднял палочку и мысленно сосредоточился, но тут произошло нечто неожиданное.

– Я знал, что ты придешь сюда, Гарри Поттер, – как гром среди ясного неба раздался холодный голос от загадочной фигуры.

– Кто ты? – спросил Гарри, замешкавшись с атакой.

Фигура развернулась и ответила:

– Ты узнаешь меня? Посмотри, кем я стал.

Он оценивающе взглянул на развернувшееся к нему человекоподобное существо и инстинктивно напрягся, когда понял что это пустой. Существо было одето в разноцветную одежду, запачканную засохшими жидкостями, подозрительно похожими на кровь. Лысый пробор на голове между рыжими мохнатыми волосами блестел от света люстры, а белая маска пустого с широкой зубастой неестественной улыбкой покрывало лицо существа. Желтые глаза смотрели на него, и тут он понял, что существо смотрит на него сквозь чары отвода глаз.

Изучающий взгляд Гарри невольно приковался к рукам, на то, что бережно держал демон, и у него все внутри похолодело.

Это был маленький ребёнок шести-семи лет в чёрной одежде с морщинистой бледной кожей, алыми глазами с вертикальными как у кошки прорезями и испачканным кровью змеиным лицом. Это страшное лицо он видел в прошлом много раз. Воспоминания чередой пронеслись перед глазами: заикающийся профессор ЗОТИ, второй курс, уродливый ребенок, брошенный в кипящий котел Червехвостом, существо, возродившееся на кладбище и ставшее тихим ужасом магической Британии и его личным кошмаром.

Это было просто нелепо, невероятно. Он ошеломлённо открыл рот, как немая рыба. Он не верил своим глазам, но вопреки всему он был тут, Лорд Волдеморт, в форме маленького ребенка. И в голове набатом забилась мысль: «Невозможно! Невозможно! Невозможно!»

Пока Поттер отходил от шока, пустой, похожий на клоуна из детского кошмара, аккуратно опустил темного волшебника на трон, который был впору семилетнему ребенку, и бесшумно скользнул в сторону, встав с боку как страж.

– Как? – едва придя в себя, выкрикнул Гарри, – Как ты тут оказалось? Ты должен быть там, а не здесь! Это просто невозможно!

Волдеморт пригубил кубок, а затем положил его на подлокотник трона, взглянул на мальчика и, скривив окровавленные губы в подобие улыбки, чуть иронично произнес:

– Давно не виделись Гарри Поттер… да, в каком-то смысле мы виделись и не виделись целых восемнадцать лет.

– Что? – не понял Гарри.

– Чтобы понять, нужно начать с самого начала, не так ли?

Поттер промолчал.

– Так вот… восемнадцать лет назад Северус Снейп принес мне весть о пророчестве.

– Снейп? – невольно переспросил Гарри.

Глаза Темного Лорда яростно вспыхнули красным светом, когда его перебил мальчишка, но потом он холодно улыбнулся, словно вспомнив что-то забавное.

– Да, Снейпа, весьма лояльный и исполнительный слуга. Убил своего никчёмного папашу маггла, чтобы смыть позор и доказать, что достоин, вступить в благородные ряды моих Пожирателей Смерти.

Волдеморт откинулся на спинку трону, положил руки на подлокотники и, глядя сверху вниз на мальчика холодным взглядом, продолжил говорить:

– Снейп рассказал мне о пророчестве, в котором говорилось о ребенке, способном победить меня. Под условия пророчества подходили два мальчика, и я выбрал тебя, но к тому моменту твои родители скрылись. Выследив Червехвост по наводке Северуса и выудив нужную мне информацию, я направился к тебе.

Гарри до боли сжал кулаки, при упоминании Снейпа, но продолжал молчать.

– Но как оказалось, это была ловушка. Твоя глупая магглокровная мать помешала мне, пожертвовав собой и применив неизвестную мне древнюю магию. Я был разорван из своего тела и заперт в тебе, в твоей _голове_ , как в клетке. Все эти долгие годы я был в темноте и неведении, лишь только короткие обрывки происходящего время от времени просачивались ко мне. Даже не смотря, что в последние годы, случаи ясности участились, это все равно было мало.

Гарри вспомнил, как Дамблдор однажды сказал ему, что Волдеморт передал ему часть своих сил, и его ладонь непроизвольно прикоснулась к практически исчезнувшему шраму в виде молнии на лбу.

– Да, – произнес Темный Лорд, заметив движение мальчика, – вот почему ты мог говорить со змеями. Я был в тебе, и дар парселтанга, тоже был в тебе. Теперь ты не может говорить со змея, я прав?

Гарри автоматически кивнул, убрав ладонь с головы.

Волдеморт прищурился:

– Да…в определенный момент что-то изменилась. Магия твоей матери исчезла и я освободился. Я оказался в немощном теле ребенка, в странном мире, насыщенном магией как ни в каком другом месте, посреди тьмы и голодных монстров. Я боролся, я выжил, и полностью познал этот мир. Как же я был удивлен, когда спустя время змеи нашли меня и нашептали о тебе. И в этот раз ты сам пришел ко мне…

Темный Лорд заглянул в зеленые глаза мальчика, в саму его суть и вдруг его тон голоса изменился. Он стал теплым и сочувствующим, как будто с ним заговорил подобревший дядюшка Вернон, после того, как опрокинул пару бокалов отборного виски.

– Ты хочешь знать все об этом мире, о пустых, об их происхождение и природе. Я могу рассказать тебе все, что ты пожелаешь. Я могу даже научить тебя магии, о которой не знает даже Дамблдор, ни кто-либо другой. Я могу рассказать тебе, как вернуться домой к своим дорогим друзьям…

Гарри не верил словам Темного Лорда, зная и понимая, что тот лжет. Он был напряжен, как натянутая струна, и готов был вот-вот сорваться. Но мягкий голос с шипящим нотками, вкрадывающийся в разум, начал успокаивать его, словно колыбельная матери. Напряжение перед врагом начало спадать, и его поза стала расслабленной, словно он встал перед хорошо знакомым другом, а не перед врагом. Он сам того не осознавая начал согласно кивать, как будто слова имели смысл, и соглашаться, полностью забыв что перед ним убийца его родителей. Подслащенные слова проникали в его разум все глубже – они обволакивали его, соблазняли, обещали невозможное. На его лице застыла блаженная улыбка счастливого идиота, а взгляд потерял какой-либо свет разума.

Оценив внешнее и ментальное состояние мальчика, Темный Лорд холодно улыбнулся и приказал:

– Подойди ко мне.

Поттер послушно пересек зал, подойдя к краю широкого подиума, на котором был установлен трон.

– А теперь Гарри, передай мне свою палочку, и все твои мечты и желания осуществляться…

Поттер сделал шаг вперед. Его сознание было аморфно, без мыслей и желаний, полностью подвластное под любое внешнее воздействие. Можно было лепить и формировать что угодно – от преданного слуги до больного психопата. Однако в этом момент, когда прозвучала просьба, в глубине сознания, там, где сила воздействия была наименее слаба, зашевелился червячок сомнения. Отдать палочку? Ту самую любимую волшебную палочку, с которой он прожил много лет с самого начало вступления в Волшебный Мир? Он нерешительно остановился.

– Передай мне палочку! – с нетерпением в голосе повторил приказ Волдеморт.

Он почувствовал раздражение и категорическое несогласие – а вслед за тем перед глазами вспыхнул образ разъярённой женщины с пламенными волосами. Тот час же всё его естество охватило всеобъемлющее желание разрушать и убивать. И тонкая ментальная магия, околдовавшая разум, распалась.

Гарри пошатнулся назад, качнул головой, приходя в себя, а вслед за тем исподлобья бросил яростный взор на Волдеморта и со злостью произнес:

– Нет!

Наступило громовое молчание.

– Нет? – ничуть не стесняясь своих действий, бездушно ответил Темный Лорд. – Я не принимаю слова «нет». Здесь нет никого, кто бы мог тебя защитить и пожертвовать собой в этот раз. Только тебе я даю тебе последний шанс, хорошенько подумай, – последнее слово он особо подчеркнул.

В подтверждении своих слов Волдеморт указал длинным когтистым пальцем на пол.

Гарри взглянул себе под ноги и увидел на чёрном мраморном полу темно-зеленые линии сложносоставной магической печати, в основе которой была всем известная печать Соломона. Гнев, который он еле сдерживал, чтобы не атаковать безрассудно, сменился сомнением, а затем проснувшейся надеждой.

«Что это? Портал? Тогда я могу вернуться домой? Действительно?» – быстро пролетели мысли в голове Гарри.

– Я могу отправить тебя домой, если пожелаешь, мне нужна только твоя волшебная палочка.

Гарри молчал. И зачем ему волшебная палочка? Разве этот ублюдок не применил против него только что магию подчинения? И после этого поверить Волдеморту? Да не в жизнь. Его инстинкты буквально кричали – обман и уловка, чтобы его обезоружить. Да и это магическая печать могла быть чем угодно…

– А теперь передай мне свою палочку.

Гарри почувствовал раздражение. Из глубин сознания вновь вырвалась ярость разрушения, и он инстинктивно в грубой форме ответил отказом, почувствовав в этот момент на краю разума одобрение и чувство собственничества.

Лицо темного волшебника, прибывавшее в ледяном спокойствии, исказил гнев. Он властно протянул в сторону мальчика руку, и на кончиках когтистых пальцев угрожающе засветилась магия.

– _Протего, –_ воскликнул Гарри, выставит перед собой полусферический щит, который блокировал вражеские чары призыва.

Не мешкая, он отскочил из-под защиты барьера и атаковал в ответ – направив бурлящий поток оранжевого огня в сторону противника.

Гарри наделся, что противник, не имея волшебной палочки, не сможет толком защититься и его хорошо отработанная огненная магия с одного удара поразит врага, но его надежда стремительно разбилась на осколки.

Волдеморт выставил ладонь вперед, как бы пытаясь что-то остановить, скороговоркой пробормотал тарабарщину, и перед ним возник круглый смолянисто-черный щит, который бесследно, как прожорливая черная дыра, проглотил огненное заклинание.

Увидев, как Темный Лорд колдует без палочки и, ощутив седьмым чувством тошнотворную силу темной магии, Гарри принял единственно верное решение – поспешно вытащил свиток из кармана, чтобы как можно быстрее ретироваться. Не то чтобы он был трусом – просто не сегодня! Но к его немалому ужасу, свиток телепорта не сработал, просто раскрывшись как обычный пергамент. Он сглотнул слюну и отчаянно огляделся назад, чтобы затем испытать ползущее чувство страха, увидев, что ныне на месте роскошной двери находилась сплошная каменная стена.

Гарри с неумолимой обреченностью осознал, что попал в ловушку, и что бы выжить ему придётся сразиться с сильнейшим тёмным колдуном двадцатого века.

Темный Лорд с мстительным весельем наблюдал за очевидными попытками мальчика сбежать. Он поднял руку и на длинных, паукообразных пальцах руки засветилась фиолетовая магия.

Благодаря опыту и тренировкам, Гарри успел почувствовать магию и вовремя отскочил назад. Там где он секунду назад стоял из щелей между мраморными плитами вырвались, извивающиеся, как змеи, длинные черные жгуты. Они стремительно оплели его щита, сжали – а затем барьер схлопнулся, рассеявшись голубыми искорками магии.

Он не знал, какое заклинание применил Волдеморт, возможно проклятие – но то, что он почувствовал седьмым чувством, ему однозначно не понравилось.

Темный Лорд вновь сколдовал под его ногами темные плети.

Гарри уклонился от темной магии и, поняв, что на месте больше не стоит стоять, побежал по дуге в сторону, решив атаковать через фланг, чтобы избежать черного щита, прикрывающего колдуна с фронта. В качестве отвлечения он в быстрой последовательности скастовал три простых односоставных заклинания – диффиндо, инкарцеро, ступефай. А затем нанес главный удар, на высокой скорости метнув зачарованное копье.

Волдеморт усмехнулся и лениво махнул левой рукой, отбив в сторону мелкие заклинания. Выставив правую ладонь вперед и вверх, он остановил перед собой копье, которое, несомненно, проткнуло бы его насквозь. Он описал когтистым пальцем в воздухе полукруг, чтобы перевернуть копье острием вперед, а затем широким жестом раздвинул руки в стороны, и копье вместе со всеми наложенными чарами в мерцании света магии удвоилось до четырех штук.

Размноженные копья с режущим воздух свистом пролетели в опасной близости над головой и телом Поттера. Он едва успел уклониться, сделав кувырок вперед, чтобы оружие пролетело над ним и ушло в другой конец зала.

Гарри, присев на левом колене, запустил руку в пояс, вытащил, а затем сжал в пальцах руки три склянки с кислотным зельем, а затем, ткнув палочкой в колдуна, прокричал:

– _Ваддивази!_

Склянки полетели в уродливого мальчика со змеиным лицом.

Темный Лорд взмыл воздух, уклоняясь от зелий, и захохотал холодным смехом, а демон, стаявший с боку и чуть позади от трона, отбежал в сторону, продолжая и дальше не вмешиваться в поединок своего хозяина.

Одна из склянок разбилась об стену, расплескав едкое содержимое, которое сожгло гобелен, висящий за троном, но не тронуло поверхность стены из-за наложенной магической защиты. Трону и подиуму повезло меньше – они частично расплавились, когда склянки с зельем разбились об них, и от них теперь лениво поднималось зелено-желтое облачко пара.

– Сдавайся, Поттер, – сказал Волдеморт, снисходительно глядя сверху вниз на мальчика.

– Гриффиндорцы не сдаются, – огрызнулся Гарри, почувствовав раздражение от того, что его спланированные атаки были как дракону щекотка.

Он указал палочкой на парящую фигуру, мысленно сосредоточился, а затем за полторы секунды применил самую убойную комбинацию из его арсенала.

– _Инсендио! –_ он скастовал перед собой несфокусированный поток оранжевого огня.

– _Энгоржио! –_ поток огня забурлил с большей силой и размером из-за наложенного поверх заклинания увеличения.

– _Грифо Флантем! –_ в последнеезаклинание он вложил в максимальное количество маны.

Ударно-режущая магия воздуха смешалось с усиленной магией огня, породив направленный в колдуна огненный шторм чудовищной силы.

В прохладном тронном зале резко стало теплее. И в этот же момент Гарри почувствовал, как на него дыхнуло жаром пламени, которое опалило ресницы, брови и волосы на голове, отчего ему пришлось быстро поднять барьер от собственной магии.

Пока Поттер защищался от всего лишь остаточного тепла пламени, Волдеморт совершил серию искусных пасов руками, останавливаю всю чудовищную силу бурлящего потока пламени. Огненная буря остановилась в полуметре перед колдуном, сжалась до двух метрового облака, чтобы затем преобразоваться в россыпь стальных кинжалов, которые на высокой скорости полетели в мальчика. И не останавливаясь после великолепной трансфигурации, он скастовал одной рукой – черные жгуты, а другой новую магию – темную сферу размером с магический шар предсказаний.

Гарри гневно скрежетнул зубами от того, что его атаку вновь обратили против него, но чтобы во время защититься ему пришлось действовать быстро – почти инстинктивно.

– _Аларум Аскендере! –_ он прокричал, а затем кувыркнулся влево, чтобы темные жгуты схватили его.

Под действием простой магии рой бритвенно-острых кинжалов под углом сорок пять градусов ушел вверх. Дальше ему пришлось быстро уносить ноги прочь, так как вскоре к нему прилетела тёмная сфера, которая при столкновении об пол расширилась в метровое круглое облако, кишащее, как он успел заметить краем зрения, черными существами, похожими на саранчу.

Использую преимущество в высоте и воздушную мобильность, Волдеморт начал гоняться за ним по всему залу, активно применяя знакомую и неизвестную магию. Он колдовал весьма мастерски и хитроумно, просчитывая его ходы наперед.

Какое-то время Гарри отбивался и даже умудрялся атаковать в ответ. Но чем дольше продолжался бой, тем хуже для него становилось положение дел. Волдеморт с каждой секундой свирепел, колдуя все быстрее, точнее и применяя более разнообразный репертуар магии.

Как бы Гарри ни колдовал и ни хитрил, все его атаки умело блокировались или искусно трансфигурировались. Он в какой-то момент боя понял, что конечный результат сражения начал оборачиваться не в его пользу. Он едва успевал отпрыгивать от жгутов, норовивших в самый неожиданный момент схватить его, и едва успевал уклоняться и огибать темные сферы, заполонившие тронный зал. В конце концов, наступил момент боя, когда он больше не мог атаковать в ответ, потому что Темный Лорд не давал ни секунды на передышку.

«Черт» – выругался Гарри, подпрыгнув, чтобы увернуться от очередной гадости, насланной Темным Лордом.

Стратегия «бей со всех сил» полностью провалилась, а спланированные маневры и тактические ходы не давали результата. Поэтому волей неволей он перешел к стратегии на выносливость, но все равно он отчаянно проигрывал бой. Опыт и мастерство между ними были не сопоставимыми. На самом деле ему в голову даже закралась мысль: «А не играет ли Волдеморт со мной?». Еще минута, может две он еще продержится, дальше его ждет смерть от руки темного колдуна.

Гарри кувыркнулся вперед, уклоняясь от зеленого сгустка. Мурашки прошлись вдоль его спины, когда он почувствовал силу темного заклинания. Темный Лорд не применял смертельное проклятие или проклятие пытки. Похоже, на такую магию ему действительно нужна была палочка. Но от этого ему не становилось легче!

Поттер вспотел и запыхался, когда смерть неустанно преследовала его. Когда же у Волдеморта закончатся силы? Он на ходу пригнулся, а затем заскользил на коленях по гладкому мраморному полу, чтобы уклониться от череды темных проклятий. Черт! Он не хотел умирать. Это было смешно, глупо, и чертовки упрямо – но он не хотел, что бы его волшебная палочка досталось Волдеморту. Только не ему! На самом деле он испытывал такое сильное раздражение, что даже в голову закралась мысль: «А не применить ли темную магию, чтобы избавить от преследователя?» А ведь и впрямь применил бы – если бы умел…

Поттер встал с колен и побежал вперед, уклоняясь от магии и с проворностью ловца огибая опасные темные сферы. Ему нужно было срочно что-то придумать! Что-то такое, о чем не знал бы и не мог бы предсказать Темный Лорд. Что-то непредсказуемое и опасное.

Поток образов из прошлого пронёсся в голове. Точно! Как он мог забыть? Но это было безумием – в прямом и переносном смысле! Он почувствовал нерешительность. А не слишком ли это было безрассудно, даже для него?

«Да плевать!» – сердито подумал Гарри, мысленно разбив свою неуверенность в прах.

Ему нечего было терять!

Он сделал рывок вперед, ускорившись из всех доступных сил, а затем прокричал:

– _Протего Тоталум!_

Купол синей магии окружил его со всех сторон. Это бы его не спасло от непонятной темной магии Волдеморта, но дало бы пару лишних секунд, чтобы осуществить задуманное.

Гарри торопливо извлёк из кармашка пояса белый пузырек. Он зубами откупорил пробку и залпом опорожнил содержимое зелья.

По горлу прокатилось приятное тепло и осело в желудке, как будто он выпил целую пинту горячего сливочного пива. Через секунду он неустойчиво зашатался, когда мир в глазах завертелся круговертью. Палочка выскользнула из ослабевших пальцев, он упал на колени и захрипел, хватаясь руками за горло. Что-то перекрыло ему воздух, и он больше не мог дышать и начал задыхаться. В ушах зазвенело, перед глазами все покраснело и поплыло, а затем, потеряв остатки сил, он, больно ударившись лицом, бессильно распластался на полу. В последний момент перед тем, как потерять сознание, он почувствовал, как содержимое желудка настойчиво попросилось наружу. А дальше его сознание погрузилось во тьму.

##

Паря в паре метров над примитивным барьером, Темный Лорд занес руку, готовый одним могучим ударом одновременно разломить волшебный щит и погасить жизнь мальчика, но увидев, что тот принял неизвестное зелье, а затем упал, предсмертно хрипя, он остановился. Его губы весело дернулись. Он опустился на черный мраморный пол, а затем властно махнул рукой, подзывая к себе клоуна-демона, чтобы тот взял его на руки.

Волдеморт махнул рукой, во вспышке света рассеяв волшебный щит.

Пустой, держа на руках шестилетнего ребенка, подошел к безмолвно и неподвижно лежащему на полу мальчику. Его палочка беззащитно лежала рядом с ним. Сощурив красные глаза, Волдеморт непродолжительное время разглядывал мертвое тело, в котором не ощущалось ни сердцебиения, ни силы магии, а затем, бездушно посмеявшись, произнес:

– Поттер, похоже, ты решился закончить жизнь самоубийством. Как похвально… прямо как твоя никчемная мамаша. А все было бы гораздо проще, если бы ты просто отдал волшебную палочку. Но я признаю, сегодня ты повеселил меня.

Темный Лорд властно протянул правую руку с непропорционально длинными пальцами. Волшебная палочка медленно, как в замедленной съемке, торжественно взмыла в воздух и поплыла в прятаную руку колдуна. Однако в самый неожиданный момент из тела мёртвого мальчика вырвалась невидимая волна силы, ударившая по сенсорным чувствам Волдеморта и пустого. Белая рука Поттера конвульсивно дернулась, как будто по ней прошёлся разряд электричества, а затем она метнулась вперед и вверх, как кобра в броске, перехватывая магический концентратор у самого носа Волдеморта.

Дальше за один удар сердца произошла череда событий. Раз – рука, действуя по собственной воле, наводит палочку. Два – из кончика палочки вырывается ослепляющий сноп золотистого света. Три – в тот же миг демон вместе со своим хозяином с мерцанием перемещаются в другой конец зала, чтобы уклониться от неизвестной, но без сомнения смертельно опасной магии.

Темный Лорд застыл в другом конце зала и, не предпринимая никаких ответных действий, таращился как изумлённый школьник на невероятное действие.

Сначала одна рука мёртвого мальчика оперлась ладонью об пол, потом вторая, а затем тело рывком поднялось на ноги. Существо на пятках развернулось лицом к Волдеморту.

– Поттер? – произнес Темный Лорд, не веря своим глазам.

Мальчишка восстал из мёртвых. Впервые кто-то кроме него прямо на его глаза смог воскреснуть.

Волдеморт прищурился, впившись взглядом в мальчика.

Это был уже не Поттер, с которым он сражался минуты назад, а кто-то другой. Поведение, осанка, поза, и даже аура волшебника, окружающая мальчика – все кардинально переменилось. К примеру, аура стала плотнее и сильнее, как будто бассейн маны, образно наполненный водой разом обратился в густой и вязкий кисель. Внешность мальчика тоже изменилась, он стал заметно бледнее, почти под цвет белой бумаги, а его лицо ныне скрылось за костяной маской пустого, похожей на птичье лицо с коротким клювом. И самым примечательным было то, что в отличие от демонов на месте сердца не наблюдалось круглого сквозного отверстия.

Темный Лорд задумчиво разглядывал существо, а затем, как будто что-то поняв, захохотал холодным смехом:

– Поттер, ты не перестаешь меня удивлять!

Золотые глаза с круглыми черными зрачками сосредоточились на Волдеморте. Существо, в которое превратился Гарри Поттер, с презрением произнесло:

– Ты недостоин. Умри!

И в тот же миг оно атаковало, беззвучно сколдовав тройку снопов золотистого света, которые чуть ли не мгновенно достиг противоположного конца зала.

Но Волдеморт не был бы Волдемортом, если бы не смог отбиться. Он среагировал молниеносно.

Неизвестно какое заклинание было применено – но сила была чудовищна огромна.

Два золотистых заряда магии прошли мимо цели, они вонзились в стену, пробили наложенную защиту и ушли глубь пирамиды, оставив после себя расплавленные отверстия. Другой сноп свет с разбрызгиванием искр и шипением электроразряда ударился в черную поверхность круглого щита.

Темному Лорду вместе демоном-клоуном пришлось трансгессировать в другую часть зала, когда сильнейший из щитов темного колдуна не выдержал мощи заклинания, распавшись на отдельные лоскуты тьмы, которые быстро рассеялись.

Поттер, словно заранее зная, где будет противник, стремительно к нему развернулся. Он занес палочку над головой и рубанул, словно мечом, сверху вниз. Огромный огненный вал шириною в половину зала и высотою в два метра покатил на колдуна и пустого.

Волдеморт нахмурился, сосредотачивая ману. В зале стало невыносимо жарко, и редкие капельки пота заструились по змеиному лицу.

Лицо Темного Лорда расслабилось, и он махнул руками, совершая несколько быстрых пасов. Огненный вал с желтыми и красными языками пламени трансформировался в бурлящий поток синей воды. Еще один взмах и тонны воды под воздействием волшебной силы преобразовались в гигантскую водяную змею. Змея, извиваясь телом и сияя голубой чешуей, заскользила вперед по дуге, чтобы окружить мальчика.

Поттер весело засмеялся птичьим смехом, который разнёсся по залу. Он непринуждённо стоял на месте и ничего не предпринимал, словно его не волновало, что сейчас его сейчас кольцом сожмет гигантская змея. И он смеялся до тех пор, пока его не сжало с головы до ног многотонное и двухметровое водяное тело.

Вспышка красного света озарила зал. Темный Лорд на мгновение ослеп, а следом закричал от боли, когда его бледная и морщинистая кожа покраснела и покрылась волдырями из-за перегретого пара, наполнившего весь тронный зал.

Волдеморт яростно махнул рукой, изгнав в никуда весь объём расширившей воды. Вторым махом он исцели полученные раны на своем теле. Он с ненавистью уставился на невредимого мальчика, которого окружило пламенное кольцо, испарившее всю воду.

Поттер после трансформации поглупел, но и одновременно стал гораздо сильнее. Волдеморт раздраженно зашипел, поняв, что его силы были на исходе, и он не сможет без проблем убить мальчишку. И что еще сильнее его выводило из себя, так это то, что Поттер продолжал весело смеяться, словно вся ситуация его искренне забавляла.

– Поттер стал слишком опасен. Мы должны от него немедленно избавиться, пока он тут все не разрушил. Паясо, приготовься совершить _ту_ вещь, – прищурился Волдеморт.

– Да, милорд, – до этого молчавший демон ответил, доставая из-за пазухи разноцветную погремушку, которая при каждом резком движение звонко бренчала.

Но Поттер не ждал, когда они осуществлять свой план. Он крутанул палочку в руках и снова запустил в их сторону сноп золотистого света.

Волдеморт среагировал немедленно – он трансгрессировал из рук демона, а пустой, оставшись один без хозяина, с мерцанием ушел в сторону от опасного заклинания.

Волдеморт приземлился на пол, появившись в паре метров от Гарри, и немедленно его атаковал серией темных проклятий.

Ударная волна, принявшая призрачную форму огромного питона, ядовито-зеленый сгусток кислотной магии и замораживающий сердце синий луч были поглощены пламенем защитного кольца. Но после того как огонь испепелил темную магию, защитное пламя, растеряв всю энергию, развеялось.

Как он и рассчитывал.

Темный Лорд вновь кастовал цепочку проклятий, от которых мальчик с небывалой для него прежде легкостью уклонился. И сместился Поттер как раз в ту сторону зала, куда он и предполагал.

Вновь бесшумно трансгрессировав, чтобы уклониться от мощного магического ответа, Темный Лорд появился за спиною мальчика и, применив всю свою магическую силу и нечеловеческую ловкость, без промедления атаковал чередой проклятий и заклинаний, чтобы мальчик не смог вовремя среагировать.

Первое проклятие сковала Поттера жгутами тьмы, но даже так он начал сопротивляться, разрывая руками путы, как будто обрел силу горного тролля. Втрое заклинание «связывание», сработало так, как будто оно вообще не наложилось. А третье из цепочки «ошеломление», которое было под завязку накачено маной и должно было выбить его из сознания, просто отскочило от него как от толстой кожи великана.

Все происходящее только подтвердило мысли Темного Лорда, что мальчишка стал слишком опасен, и от него необходимо было незамедлительно избавиться.

Тем не менее, его надо было задержать еще на пару секунд, чтобы осуществить свой план.

Он указал когтистым пальцем на Поттера, мысленно собрал всю свою ненависть, призрение и жажду убийства, а затем жестко, словно приговор, вслух произнес:

– _Кориумситио!_

Костлявая рука, собственная проекция его руки, в сполохах темно-фиолетового огня устремилась в Поттера. Тот, почти освободившись, успел поднять объятую пламенем левую ладонь руки вверх, чтобы защититься от одного из самих мерзких проклятий темной магии.

Волдеморт знал, что этого недостаточно, чтобы мальчик смог успешно защититься от проклятия. Но также он понимал, что это не убьет существо, которым стал Поттер.

Гарри резко задрал голову вверх и оглушающе завопил от боли, когда его левая рука, объятая защитным пламенем, почернела, а затем иссохла как сухая ветка. Преодолевая боль, он с бешенством впился взглядом в Темного Лорда. Его золотистые глаза, полные боли и ненависти, ясно дали понять, что вскоре Волдеморта ничего хорошего не ждет.

Но уже было слишком поздно.

В тронном зале разнесся мелодичный звон. Дыхнуло теплом и озоном.

На месте сложносоставной печати, на которой стоял Гарри, образовался водоворот сияющей тьмы. Не прошло и секунды, как он был затянуть по колено вглубь воронки. Он закричал и начал неистово сопротивляться, пытаясь вытащить себя, но чем сильнее и яростнее он противился, тем быстрее он погружался во тьму, как в болотную трясину.

Поттер стремительно погрузился по грудь, затем под подбородок. В самый последний момент он глянул на Темного Лорда и бросил последнее слово, жестко произнеся:

– Убью!

А дальше он бесследно исчез, как и темный водоворот, затянувший его.

Пустой молча спрятал в складках своей клоунской одежды разноцветную погремушку и отошел в темный угол зала.

– Кажется, сработало, – как ни в чем не бывало, произнес Волдеморт, обходя пульсирующую изумрудным светом пентаграмму, которая с каждым мгновением угасала, теряя свой накал.

– Хм, а это что?

Волдеморт подобрал с пола пузырек мальчишки и поднес его к носу, осторожно внюхиваясь.

– Интригующе… – задумался темный колдун и его красные глаза вспыхнули, когда он просчитал, какие невероятные возможности открылись перед ним.


	10. Chapter 10

Перед глазами мельтешили размытие картинки, что-то очень жизненно важное, но для него это было несущественно. Ласковое тепло, словно объятие матери, затмевало все проблемы и чаяния. Ему было настолько комфортно и легко, что мысли со скоростью черепахи едва волочились в сознании.

Он не знал, сколько времени прошло. Но, как и все хорошее имеет свойство заканчиваться, так и состояние, которое он хотел бы продлить как можно дольше, медленно меркло, как затухающая свеча. И навстречу ему шагала тяжесть бытия.

Сознание просыпалась неторопливо и лениво, как после долгого сна.

В затуманенный разум, как не прошеные гости, вторглись неизвестные звонкие голоса. Во сне он мысленно поморщился. На его вкус они были слишком громкие, он хотел их прогнать, как надоедливых мух, но голоса с настойчивостью тролля привлекли его внимание.

– Фу, какая гадость! Ты только посмотри на это!

Кажется, он лежал на животе и камешки острыми углами больно впивались в живот и грудь.

– Может, сбросим это в реку?

Приятное тепло уходило, и он почувствовал, как в районе левой руки нарастало жжение, как при ожоге.

– Ты что дурак? – иронично спросил девчачий голос.

– Сама дура!

– Оно мертво? – спросил тихий спокойный голос.

Сознание прояснялось, и он смог с уверенностью определить, что голоса слышались прямо над ним. Это были дети. Они говорили о нем?

– Да не знаю я! – послышался возмущённый голос.

Наступила тишина, а затем кто-то ткнул в спину чем-то острым.

– О-о-о, – Гарри болезненно застонал и протестующе зашевелился.

– У-а-а-а, – раздался дружный хор голосов, а затем шуршание одежды и быстрый топот ног.

Фактический этот крик окончательно вывел его из состояния полусна, где он не осознавал кто и где он.

Он приподнял голову и прищурился из-за яркого света. Его тело чувствовалось тяжелым и непослушным, как будто оно было чужим. Он попытался приподняться, голову пронзил укол боли и из глаз тут же брызнули слезы, когда он по глупости оперся на больную левую руку.

После того, как боль утихла до приемлемого уровня, он осторожно поднялся на колени, опираясь только на правую руку и стараясь больше не использовать левую руку, от которой исходили при каждом неосторожном движении толчки обжигающей боли.

Гарри подобрал свою волшебную палочку, которая по счастливому обстоятельству лежала под ним, и с помощью чар призвал свои очки-велосипеды, а затем он обратил все своё внимание на окружающую местность в поисках опасности.

Как ни странно, он не почувствовал и не увидел в ближайшей округе демонов, а так же тех, кто говорил возле него, когда он только-только приходил в сознание.

Он находился на открытом пространстве в уязвимом положении. Однако вид, представший перед ним, кардинально отличался от всего, что он видел в последние годы. И главное отличие было в том, что здесь не имелось вездесущего серого песка и полутьмы.

Местность возле него была насыщенна остаточной магией и пахла характерным для волшебства запахом озона. В паре шагов от него тут и там на черно-бурой земле с островками зеленой травы наблюдались множественные рытвины, ямы и черные подпалины, как после массированной бомбардировки. Ещё дальше от него наблюдались поломанные и обгоревшие кусты рощи, а вдалеке на линии горизонта виднелся живой лес зеленых деревьев.

Он посмотрел наверх и его изумрудные глаза широко распахнулись. По синему небу плыли белые облака, и яркое желтое солнце высоко висело на горизонте.

– Мерлин, где я?! – удивленно воскликнул Гарри.

Его сердце от волнения забилось быстрее. Он инстинктивно зажмурил глаза и почувствовал, как лучи солнца согревали его бледное лицо и как теплый ветерок, насыщенный ароматами живой природы, обдувал его, растрепывая темные непослушные волосы. Он услышал тихий шорох травы и листвы на деревьях, стрекотание и жужжание насекомых, и мелодичное пение птиц. И еще где-то рядом журчала вода.

«Неужели я вернулся в свой родной мир? Быть того не может! – подумал Поттер, – но…»

Он не хотел в это верить. Его желание осуществилось слишком просто, слишком случайно и вне его контроля и понимания. Но как бы он не был упрям, очевидные доказательства были перед глазами. Живая природа, яркие краски и насыщенные запахи – все говорило о том, что он вернулся в родной реальный мир.

Когда запал радости затих, он обратил внимание на себя.

Если охарактеризовать его состояние, то выглядел он краше горного тролля. Его новая одежда из змеиных шкур превратилась в лохмотья, левый рукав куртки истлел да плеча. Сам он непонятно когда успел измазаться алой кровью, грязью и пеплом. И благоухал он, конечно же, не розами, а смердел непринятым запахом.

В целом можно было сказать, что он был жив, за исключением его поврежденной левой руки, которая постоянно горела обжигающей болью. Ну, он не впервые терпел боль и с этим он справиться.

Чувствуя любопытство и желание разобраться с проблемой, он приблизил левую руку поближе к глазам. Примерно под локоть она выглядела темно-желтой, как старый пергамент, иссохшей до костей с заметными синими выпуклыми венами и пахла странным неприятным запахом разложения и нафталина. В магическом плане рука чувствовалась крайне странно. Можно было сказать, что аура, окружающая руку, была не правильной, и он не мог точно описать, что именно было не правильно.

И тут он с опозданием осознал, что левая рука проклята. Магия в руке испускала характерный след неприятный тьмы – той же тьмы из ненависти, что применял Волдеморт в своем великом волшебстве.

В качестве проверки он попытался подвигать рукой. Плечо двигалось свободно, но локоть, запястье и пальцы были как мертвые и только отдавали жгучей болью при малейших попытках двигать рукой.

Гарри положил правую ладонь на подбородок и задумался. Что с ним произошло? Он помнил, как попал в ловушку Волдеморта, он проигрывал бой, а затем решился на отчаянный шаг, выпив зелье пустофикации. А дальше всё погрузилось во тьму.

Он не помнил, как прошел бой и как он вернулся домой. Он не знал, победил ли он Темного Лорда или нет, но одно было известно – Волдеморт оставил ему подарок на прощание.

– Ну, по крайне мере я жив – вздохнул Поттер и растрепал ладонью волосы на голове.

По-видимому, зелье действительно помогло противостоять Волдеморту и, понимая, во что он временно превратился, это объясняло разрушение в округе. Поступок с его стороны был крайне неразумный, но что было поделать, когда твоя жизнь была на волоске? К тому же он знал, что зелье, как и оборотное, имело временный эффект действия.

Гарри снова обратил внимание на иссохшую левую руку.

Как он понимал, темная магия всегда стояла особняком от других магических искусств и играла по своим законам и правилам. Само по себе темное проклятие не рассеялось бы, а со временем стало бы только сильнее, и разрослось бы выше по руке, как вирусное заражение, пока не охватило бы все тело. В конце концов, если бы это было возможно, то рука бы уже давно исцелилась бы как в предыдущих разах, когда он получат травмы и ранения.

И если быть честным с самим собой, то сейчас он был в тупике и серьезно расстроен из-за практической потери левой руки. Что-то ему не очень хотел быть красавцем как Грозный Глаз. Хотя если подумать, то все могла обернуться для него гораздо худшими последствиями. В каком то смысле, если взглянуть на ситуацию под другим углом, то ему даже немало повезло.

– И что же делать? – задумчиво почесал подборок Гарри, когда он задумался, что делать с проблемной рукой.

Наилучший способ – это применить конкретное для проклятия контр-заклинание. Другой способ – зелья или алхимия. И все для его было недоступно из-за отсутствия надлежащих знаний и возможностей.

Все равно ему нужно что-то было делать с рукой. На самотек этот случай нельзя было оставлять, так как с темной магией мудрые и осторожные волшебники никогда не шутили.

– Думай, – сам себе сказал Гарри, – как я могу, если не снять, то хотя бы ослабить проклятие до того, как найду квалифицированного колдомедика?

Размышляя, он сразу отклонил вариант применения «Фините Инкантатем» как бессмысленный, а попытался вспомнить хоть какие-то полезные контр-заклинания против темной магии.

– Так, – вслух подумал Гарри, собирая из памяти крупицы знаний, – раз рука подверглась внешним изменением, то лучше применить настойку мандрагоры против темных изменяющих проклятий. Конечно, у меня её нет, но почему бы не применить общее контр-заклинание против трансмогрификации?

Он указал волшебной палочкой на иссохшую руку и решительно прошептал:

– _Новис Хексиа!_

Естественно проклятие не снялось, но незаметный эффект определенно должен быть. В конце концов, думать, что темная магия развеялась бы с первого раза, было бы по-детски наивно. Все-таки человек не одной таблеткой лечился, и он будет применять это контр-заклинание столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы сохранить свою руку в целостности.

Он вдобавок повторил контр-заклинание, а затем применил иные чары:

– _Ферула!_

Белые бинты плотно обвили его мумифицированную руку, скрыв иссохшую плоть и ненормальную темно-желтую кожу. Рука больше не выглядела так страшно, хотя со стороны она все еще выглядела неестественно тонкой и костлявой, словно была чужой, приделанной от другого более тонкого тела.

Теперь он эмоционально чувствовал себя капельку лучше, когда он смог хоть что-то предпринять. Позже он попытается приготовить или припарку или мазь против боли, когда создаст инструменты и соберет нужные ингредиенты.

Он с кряхтением поднялся на ноги, тяжесть в теле развелась, и он теперь ощущал себя вполне сносно. После всех переживаний у него в животе заурчало. Гарри огляделся по сторонам в поисках знакомого предмета и, не обнаружив искомой вещи, он удивленно проговорил:

– А где мой рюкзак?

Его рюкзака в поле зрения не наблюдалось. Так же поспешно использованные чары «призыва» не дали положительного результата. Отсюда выходило, что его рюкзак пропал еще с самого начало, когда он сюда еще не переместился, хотя он был все время при нём, даже во время битвы, или его умыкнули те дети, что было вполне более логично.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул. В рюкзаке была вся его еда и еще пара предметов, которые в неумелых детских руках могли быть очень опасными. В любом случае вместо того, чтобы напрасно унывать, он направился на едва слушаемый шум журчащей воды.

Через минуты ходьбы он предстал перед небольшой и неглубокой речкой, через которую можно было легко перепрыгнуть. Ему повезло, вода в реке была прозрачной и чистой. Он быстро утолил жажду и заполнил водой фляжку, а следом смысл себя грязь и пот. Одежду также привел в относительный порядок, чтобы не выглядит полным троллем.

Его мысли вернулись к проблеме.

Эти дети, которые украли его багаж, не ушли далеко, не так ли? И к тому же небольшая речка наводила на мысль, что рядом находилось поселение людей, в котором он мог бы узнать, где он находиться, чтобы определить дальнейший курс действий.

Дальше Поттер немедленно призывал свой сияющий светом «патронус» и взлетел на нем вверх, для того чтобы найти ближайшие следы цивилизации. Искал он не долго, поворачиваясь вокруг своей оси, он смог заметить с высоты птичьего полета в дали некие рукотворные маленькие квадратики и полоски, похожие на здания и улицы города. Туда он и полетел.

##

Он приземлился, чтобы не напугать местных магглов своей магией, посреди леса в паре сотен метров от городка и в паре шагов от пыльной грунтовой дороги с заметной колеей от колес машин. Волшебную палочку он запрятал в карман, но руку держал рядом на случай непредвиденной ситуации.

Войдя в город, он увидел не то, что он ожидал и себе представлял.

Дорого в городке не была асфальтирована, как в маггловских поселениях, или мощена камнем, а была просто утрамбованной до состояния каменной земли. Телефонные и электрические провода, а также уличные фонари к его удивлению не были замечены. Деревянные одноэтажные здания по обе стороны улицы имели неизвестную ему архитектуру и выглядели внешне, мягко говоря, неопрятно.

Редкие местные жители не пытались войти к нему в контакт, они отводили взгляды или быстро проходили мимо него, когда он шел по улице. Магглы в этом месте были одеты в рваные лохмотья, похожие на странные обвязанные поясом халаты, чьи цвета давно утратили свой первоначальный цвет. На ногах людей поголовно отсутствовала какая-либо обувь, и он мог только удивиться, как они ходили по грязным улицам города.

«Куда я попал?» – в голове Гарри забилась одна единственная мысль, когда он осматривал улицы города, настойчиво ассоциировавшийся с трущобами страны третьего мира, картины которой он видел по телевизору дяди Вернона.

Около получаса Гарри бесцельно бродил по улицам, пока его не заинтересовали громкие голоса. Он повернул голову в сторону дома с каменным забором, откуда доносились звуки, и навострил уши.

– Болван, что за хлам ты принес? Ты знаешь, что с вами сделает наш босс, когда узнает, что вы отлыниваете от работы, а? – спросил грубый голос.

– Но это все что мы смогли найти! – отвел юный голос.

«Знакомый голос» – подумал Гарри и быстро поспешил в сторону дома.

Он незаметно открыл калитку и заглянул внутрь во двор. Там он увидел трех детей – два мальчика и девочку, лет десяти-двенадцати. Над ними с грозным видом нависал бородатый мужчина с соломенной шляпой на голове. Возле него, прислонившись к стене дома и скрестив руки на груди, усмехался молодой парень с жидкими белобрысыми волосами.

– Сопляк, ты только взгляни, что за мусор ты принес! – мужчина в соломенной шляпе перевернул мешок, который держал в руках, и бесцеремонно высыпал все содержимое.

На землю полетели свитки, стеклянные пузырьки, металлические предметы, и полоски вяленого мяса.

– Эй! – возмущенно крикнул Гарри.

Это же были его мешок и вещи с едой, Мерлин их дери!

Все участники сцены ошеломленно повернулись в его сторону. Повисло неловкое молчание.

– Ты еще кто такой, а? – первым спохватился мужчина в шляпе, по-видимому, лидер этой группы.

Волшебник мысленно подметил, что эти люди имели странный не лондонский акцент и смешно выговаривали букву «с», прямо как его бывшая влюбленность Чоу Чанг.

– Я владелец мешка, который ты держишь в руках, – с нарастающим раздражением ответил Гарри, и решительно шагнул в сторону мужчины в шляпе.

– Что, правда? – человек глянул на детей – те в ответ кивнули, похоже узнав его, и быстро отошли в сторону, испуганно прижавшись спинами к стене.

Мужчина в шляпе бросил оценивающий взор Гарри, а следом приняв мысленное решение, кивком головы подозвал к себе подельника.

– Сегодня к нам заглянула дичь, – подходя вразвалочку, небрежно бросил белобрысый парень.

– И мы любезно отщиплем её!

Гарри было не до сказанных слов. Всё это время он испытывал горящую боль в левой руке, и в довесок он почувствовал, как закипало и готовилось выплеснуться наружу раздражение и злость, что какие-то местные воры бесцеремонно обошлись с его вещами и ценной едой. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы свести ситуацию в шутку и начать мирный диалог, он на полную катушку включил гриффиндорца.

– Эй ты, – волшебник приблизился к типу в шляпе на расстояние шага и пристально заглянул в жесткие и холодные глаза, – живо собрал мои в мешок, понял?

Двое бандитов от его слов покатились со смеху. Еще бы, какой-то щуплый доходяга в странных одеждах смеет им приказывать? Уважаемым в районе людям?

Вдоволь отсмеявшись, они без слов набросились на него, один – справа, другой – слева.

На их действия Гарри едва не закатил глаза и только улыбнулся уголками губ. Может его левая рука мертвой плетью свисала вдоль тела, и оттого казался слабым и беспомощным, но все остальные части его тела были дееспособны. К тому же, эти парни двигатель так медленно – не чета пустым с их скоростью.

Он спокойно отпрыгнул назад от их совместного выпада, а затем в течение двух минут, не применяя волшебства, правой рукой и ногами с легкостью избил их до потери сознания. Не то, что бы он умел в рукопашную – даже отнюдь. Эти бандиты банально оказались физически слабы перед ним и не смогли ничего против него предпринять.

Обойдя избитых до крови людей, он быстро собрал разбросанные на земле предметы, закинул мешок за спину и обернулся к мелко дрожащим детям.

– И что мне с вами делать? – удовлетворенно улыбаясь, как Чеширский Кот, он подошёл к испуганной троице.

Эти дети в место того, чтобы слинять под шумок драки, остались на месте. Неужели так сильно боялись тех бандитов? Или что-то другое?

Один из детей с кучерявыми черными волосами нервно сглотнул, посмотрел на своих испуганных друзей, а затем, набравшись храбрости, шагнул вперед, упал на колени, уперев голову в землю, и проорал на всю силу легких:

– Извините нас, господин! Мы очень сильно сожалеем!

Остальные дети как по команде повторили его действия и начали шумно извиняться.

Гарри почувствовал себя неловко за их странные с его точки зрения поведение. Он положил ладонь на лоб и вздохнул, когда понял, что напугал их. Хорошо, за время жизни в одиночестве он стал немного грубым, однако он не собирался запугивать детей или бить их в наказание за воровство.

– Да хватит уже голосить! – не выдержал Поттер.

Троица съёжилась, но послушно замолчала. Он задумчиво прищурился.

– Ты, – спустя раздумья, он ткнул пальцем в центрального мальчика, – где мы можем поговорить без лишних ушей? Я не чувствую себя комфортно в этом месте.

Эти трое детей могли стать ценным источником информации.

Мальчик, к которому он обратился, отвел глаза в сторону и закусил губу, промолчав.

Гарри утомленно вдохнул:

– Я не собираюсь вас бить или что-то делать, я только хочу поговорить. Обещаю, я не причиню вам вреда.

Повисло молчание. Дети украдкой бросали неуверенные взгляды на побитых в кровь бандитов и на него, а Гарри смотрел на детей, чьи лица были в грязи и мелких порезах.

– Я знаю одно место, – нарушил молчание кучерявый мальчик и с готовностью положил руки на колени.

Он вызовом посмотрел на своих товарищей и те в ответ согласно кивнули.

– Тогда веди, – сказал Гарри.

Дети встали на ноги и выбежали из двора дома. Гарри последовал за ними.

Через грязные петляющие улицы и узкие переулки они быстро добрались до непримечательного деревянного дома с частично обвалившейся крышей. Дом изнутри выглядел обветшалым без какой-либо мебели. Поэтому они расположились прямо на старом деревянном полу – он в центре комнаты, а дети полукругом сели напротив него.

Он сразу решил, что не станет задавать вопросы, почему они его обокрали, когда он лежал бессознания, или читать им нотации о неподобающем поведении, как сделала бы это Гермиона. Нет, такое начало знакомства, учитывая местные реалии, только бы все усложнило. И поэтому он просто спросил:

– И так как вас зовут?

– Я Мубо, – сразу показал на себя указательным пальцем кучерявый мальчик и дерзко улыбнулся ему.

Гарри кивнул. Хорошо, они осознали, что он не представляет для них угрозу.

– А я Юри, – жизнерадостно сказала девочка с короткими рыжими волосами, сидящая справа от первого представившегося мальчика, а затем указала пальчиком в сторону от себя. – А это Хоши.

– О, не надо за меня говорить, я сам могу представиться! – возмущённо ответил самый младший мальчик с прямыми черными волосами до плеч и красивым по-девичьи лицом.

– Ну, я Гарри, приятно познакомиться, – улыбнулся детям Поттер.

Введение было завершено.

– И так – он положи ладони на колени, – я хочу спросить, в какой стране мы находимся, и какой сейчас год?

Дети непонимающе посмотрели на него. Неужели все так плохо с образованием?

«Ладно…» – мысленно сказал себе Гарри

– Тогда как называется это место или город?

– Город? О-о-о, так ты новенький? – спросила девочка.

– Новенький? Что это значит? – удивился Гарри.

– Это значит, что тебе не повезло получить билет с самым несчастливым номером! – ответил мальчик Мубо.

– Хагешиха, западный район номер восемьдесят – самое худшее место обитания после смерти… – тихо сказала Юри.

Все дети дружно кивнули, а потом погрустнели и сникли.

От сказанных слов детей Гарри ощутил, как на его плечи легла тяжесть.

Как в последующем разговоре выяснилось, что это никакой не реальный мир, как он радостно думал в начале, а самый настоящий загробный мир, и назывался это мир Общество Душ.

Общество Душ было разделено по четырем сторонам света – север, юг, запад, восток. И соответственно каждая часть стороны была поделена на восемьдесят районов, что, в общем, насчитывало триста двадцать районов.

Душе прибывшей в Общество Душ присваливался билет с номером, от которого зависило, в какой районе она расселиться. По словам детей, это мог быть и первый район, в котором процветал мир и порядок или неблагополучный, с кишащей преступностью и нищетой восьмидесятый район, где обитали они.

Правда, никого билета с номером у него не было, и его никто не распределял, но детям об этом знать было не обязательно.

Дальше выяснилось, что в этом мире было некое правительство, которое управляло душами и обитало в самом центре Общества Душа. Где была власть – там были и законы. Но дети ничего не знали о законах и мало могли рассказать о местной власти, так как никогда их не встречали, разве что, назвали власть держащих необычным, по его мнению, названием – _шинигами_. Эти шинигами, по-видимому, занимались очищением пустых, а так как в районе, по словам детей, их никогда не видели, то район время от времени страдал от внезапных нападений пустых. Было странно слышать, как дети восхищались ими, а мальчик Мубо по-детски восторженно высказался, что мечтает когда-нибудь стать таким же крутым как шинигами.

Трое детей полностью расслабились и привыкли его к компании, и разговор плавно перешел о них, когда они начали сами о себе рассказывать.

Они не знали, как долго жили в этом мире. Мальчик Мубо и рыжеволосая девочка Юри интуитивно знали, что всегда были вместе, как попали в Общество Душ. Они в настоящее время уже не помнили, кем приходиться друг другу, так как воспоминания о прошлой жизни со временем бесследно выветрились. Младший мальчик Хоши пристал к их компании уже позже, когда они нашли его бродящим по грязным улицам с одиноким и потерянным видом.

В отличие от подавляющего большинства душ, которым не требовалась пища и другие потребности, группа детей постоянно испытывала мучительную жажду и голод. Они не были плохими детьми, но, не имея возможности, чтобы как-то в нищем районе добыть еду, они примкнули к местной банде, и начали за вознаграждение воровать и исполнять мелкие поручения преступников. Так делали все, кто испытывал голод или хотел получить защиту, и как все, они не были исключением потому, что иных вариантов в жёстком посмертном мире попросту не существовало.

Во время беседы на красивом лице мальчика Хоши отразилось тревога, и он обеспокоенно высказался, что побитые бандиты не забудут унижения и попытаются обязательно им отомстить. Мубо в ответ с уверенным восторгом заметил, что Гарри их снова отдубасит и не стоит беспокоиться о такой ерунде, так как теперь они под его защитой. Юри стукнула мальчика кулачком, заявив, что он слишком наглый. Ну а сам Гарри мысленно закатил глаза и про себя подумал: «когда это я стал своим среди детей?».

Разговор с детьми продолжался до тех пор, пока за окном не взошла рогатая луна.

Дети почувствовали себя утомленными и, зевая, заснули прямо на полу дома, который, как в последующем выяснилось, был их штаб-квартирой – иначе родным жильем.

Гарри спать совсем не хотелось, и он тихонько, стараясь не скрипеть старым полом, выскользнул из дома на улицу. В его голове, как в кипящем котле, бурлили мысли о новом мире, о нешуточном беспокойстве, что Волдеморт сможет проникнуть сюда, и о том, как тренироваться дальше, чтобы повысить свои шансы на выживание, и что собственно он должен делать дальше.

##

В научной лаборатории изучения духовных колебаний при НИИ шинигами витала расслабленная атмосфера. Люди в белых халатах поверх черных одежд неторопливо работали и обсуждали между собой научные теории.

На одном из голографических экранах вспыхнул красный знак предупреждения.

– Заведующий Хиёсу, замечена пространственная аномалия, тревога – «желтый уровень»! – доложил сотрудник, сидящий за панелью управления и следящий за показаниями духовных датчиков.

Все научные работники с предвкушением, что их ждет нечто интересное, замолчали и обернулись к шефу.

Гуманоидное существо с зеленоватой кожей и шарообразной головой переместил взгляд от информационного планшета на подчиненного и приказал:

– Выведи данные на центральный экран.

Сотрудник лаборатории быстро вбил на панели несколько команд, выводя на центральный голографический экран трехмерную закручивающуюся воронку с колонками таблиц и диаграмм.

Десятки глаз людских и нечеловеческих с жадностью впились в поток поступающих данных, а в след затем в ранее тихой и спокойно лаборатории забурлил гул жизни и суеты.

– Так-так, значит пространственная духовная аномалия? – с широкой зубастой улыбкой спросил заведующий Хиёсу и начал анализировать данные.

– Шаблоны и паттерны духовных частиц ни с чем не совпадают. Нет четкой рукотворной структуры; колебания духовной волны носят беспорядочный и слабый характер, как у естественного духовного фона.

И уже менее заинтересованно добавил:

– Это случайная природная флуктуация, которая появляться время от времени, когда духовные частицы нисходящих холодных и восходящих горячих потоков сталкиваться друг с другом.

Все сотрудники в лаборатории разочарованно вздохнули и вернулись к своим делам, быстрой потеряв всякий интерес.

– Внести данные в каталог ошибок и ложных аномалий, – скучно произнёс Хиёсу, и вернулась к листанию данных на планшете.

– Есть, заведующий.


End file.
